MGE A Real Fucking Incubus
by full moon alpha
Summary: Created as a weapon, unfathomably powerful, and taking inspiration from The Crimson Fucker of Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. Watch as this oddity of MGE nature wrecks havoc in pursuit of his own form of amusement. The Demon Lord better be careful, because this Incubus is not going to take the shit of any uppity little fuck. M for harsh language, sexual themes, and occasional gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note. This will be a fanfiction involving characters from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia by Kenko Cross. If you don't know about these monsters you may not be able to fully appreciate the story. But if you can, then more power to you.**

Chapter 1. Emergence

 _"Get the Demon Lord to safety, she's all that matters."_

 _"Where are the guards?"_

 _"Dammit, damn it all. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this."_

 _"Fall back, fall back!"_

In the gloom of a sealed chamber glowing red eyes snap open. They dart about in momentary confusion before settling on just staring straight ahead. The eyes flash brighter for a moment, as a small burst of spiritual energy tears the surroundings apart. The eyes, belonging to a humanoid figure who sprawls upon his release from the coffin like container, take in the surroundings. All around there is nothing but decay and antiquity.

The figure rolls over to sit properly, and gathers its bearings. He remembers his name, Michael, what he is, an incubus, and what this area is, the lab that his mother and her group of witch allies had examined him in. With the basics covered Mike, as he recalled was his preferred name, took a look at himself. His hair was bone white and extended to mid back, he had almost bull-like horns extending from the backs of his temples, his plain black shirt was dust covered now, as were his pants. Looking back he spotted his tail, almost five feet long and ending in a somewhat sharp arrowhead point, and his wings folded up against the lower half of his back.

With all the important features covered Mike looked around the decaying lab. He quickly found the journals of the head researcher who had overseen the raising of him and his sister. Pulling the first one he started reading, quickly sensing the preserving enchantments on the paper.

 _The Demon Lord has asked me to craft a Succubus greater than any other to serve in her efforts to secure her throne against any usurpers. I have some ideas of where to begin, but it will take some time to come to proper fruition._

Mike chuckled at that, the Demon Lord of the time had sought a soldier to destroy any potential threats to her power. The next entry read as.

 _I have a plan for how to proceed in my endevour. I have, with my lord's blessing, acquired a powerful succubus, early in her pregnancy with twins. Twin births are guaranteed to bring about powerful demonic children. And if I start applying the enhancement spells this early in the pregnancy the magic will become a natural part of them._

Mike knew all of this. Enchanting a living being was much harder to do than an inanimate object. The being's innate energies would fight the enchantment, thus why such spells as those that enhanced strength were temporary. The next few entrees listed what enchantments had been used, again nothing Mike hadn't discovered himself.

 _They are born, but there is something very interesting about this. Rather than two succubi it was a succubus and a human boy. Everyone is utterly baffled by this, and though the mother does admit to having conceived the children with a human man the birth of a human male child is unprecedented._

 _But again, interesting but not important. The girl doesn't show any signs of enhancement yet, but maybe it will just take time for them to reveal themselves._

Mike could only sneer at the pages. The next journal was opened, and its first entry brought great amusement.

 _This is utterly bizarre! The girl, despite having the greatest of tutors that the Demon Lord could command, has shown none of the promise or enhancements that I put such work into during her months before birth. If anything, she is on par with a lesser succubus and a far cry from the promise child I have worked so hard to create. The boy is frequently harassed by her and the others of the court, I do feel some pity for him. He is a bright young boy, despite the distain and disinterest shown by his sibling and mother respectively._

Mike remembered this. His sister, the promised child, had been showered with affection, love, and privilege. His mother rarely paid him any mind and his sister, buying into the statements made by her peers, saw herself as superior to him. A few entries later and he found his personal favorite memory.

 _Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. Today Michelle, again struggling to learn even rudimentary magic, found herself at the butt of Michael's laughter. I can't deny that I have grown fond of the boy, he is surprisingly well mannered. But when he laughed at his sister she retaliated by hurling a small fireball at him, I would have intervened but then something happened that I still can't believe, even as I write it. He casually deflected the projectile, a feat of ward magic that even experienced mages find difficult, turned to me, and said._

 _"I have something I've been wanting to show you for a while now."_

 _Then, he dispelled a glamour he had on himself. Then I saw him, and I understood. His sister hadn't gotten the enchantments during their time within their mother's womb, he had. He had horns, almost luminescent white hair, bright red eyes, and a tail. All of the marks of a powerful succubus, in a true incubus._

Mike smiled, and skipped the next few journals. He remembered the years that followed. His mother attempted to appeal to him but he had become only apathetic to her, his sister had sought to undermine him in her jealousy but she was subpar in all areas of combat, the tutors descended upon him like vultures and he regarded them as such, the Demon Lord expressed interest in him but was content to watch from afar, and the ladies of the court expressed interest in him as well but he ignored them.

He still recalled when the Demon Lord began to losing ground against an up and coming succubus, she tried to get him to go out and fight. He was twenty by that point and had become fond of disregarding authority figures. He had been sealed up when the usurper had finally reached the main castle. The Demon Lord seemed intent on biding her time until she could take back the throne, but Mike could clearly see how well that seemed to work. If his Demon Lord was still alive, and that was a big if, then she either had given up or was incapable of finding him. Either way, good news for him. But now he had another problem, he was in a time that he knew nothing about, he had no guide or means of quickly learning of the situation in this time, no money and no home.

 _"Except…"_ Mike's thoughts began. _"That's not necessarily true."_ The location he was in would not do as a domicile, but he remembered the woman who oversaw his sister's development, as insignificant as it was, had a small safe of valuables in her lab. Striding over to a bookcase Mike peered closely. The wood had been strong and well lacquered, the only reasons there was still a standing bookcase in the first place, but behind it Mike could clearly see a small alcove in the brick wall. A moment later found the bookcase hurled off to the side and the alcove in better, if still dim, light.

A normal human would have been incapable of seeing the box within, but Mike's enhancements had given him superb vision. The box was unlocked, its previous owner figuring that if you could move the bookcase then a locked lid wasn't going to give you much pause, and within was a small collection of gold coins and jewelry. It wasn't a fortune but it would suffice. The door to the lab was another issue, his appearance a third. Both could quickly be solved with a bit of magical power, but that might alert any magically sensitive beings to his location.

But then a small, yet amusing, thought came to him. His power carried a unique feel to it, he was an unprecedented being, and he knew that any being that used magic tended to have an innate curiosity. If he did use an explosion of power he would have every magic using being flocking towards this location. Facing towards the nearest wall with his prize tucked under his arm he focused his power in the tips of his horns. A purple spark danced between them for a moment before solidifying into a solid strand, and in the middle of this strand of energy formed a grape sized bead of power.

"Boom." Mike said, taking aim. From the bead erupted a blast of energy that ripped through the stone wall with ease, instantly creating an exit for him. "Headshot." He flicked his hand, casting a number of simultaneous cutting hexes to carve a message in another wall. His wings unfurled and he took off as fast as he could, staying low and in the trees until he was a safe distance. His wings folded up, he rolled in midair, and his glamour took form again. He was now indistinguishable from any normal human, even his power was under suppression to complete his disguise. He still ran though, no sense in being caught this early in the game. Especially when he hadn't even learned the new rules.

What Mike hadn't counted on was the number of being who had sensed his little display. Dozens of witch covens and their respective Baphomets turned towards the hidden lab, monsters both divine and fallen sensed the blast, demonic creatures jolted from whatever lewd daydreams they pursued, and every succubus from the most newly minted to the current Demon Lord started at the sensation of this new power.

Mari, a Lilith and tenth daughter to the Demon Lord, looked up from her book. Her familiar materialized and gave a knowing grin.

"I think things just got a lot more interesting." The cat familiar said.

"I do believe you're right." Mari said, closing her book and starting towards the source of the energy.

 **Post note**

 **I have seen the Monster Girl Encyclopedia entries and am aware that an incubus by those definitions is merely a human corrupted by demonic energy. But this is my story, and in my story that concept still exists but this character is, as described in the chapter, an unprecedented being. He is a true male version of a Lilith, designed to combat the powers of the succubi race, to resist any and all forms of control, and value fighting and survival above all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note. I will be covering the monsters listed in the MGE as the story requires them. When we need more academic monsters the more academic ones will be used, when we need dungeon type monsters those will be used, and so on.**

Chapter 2. Acquisition

 _"Ok, where to start?"_ Mike thought as he approached a small town. He took the time to properly survey the residents and found that his attire should blend in rather well. _"Well that's a start, but I still need to get caught up on the events between the last Demon Lord's fall and now. But that will take time, which means I'll need a place to lay low for a while."_ Mike then spotted an incident that both raised his hackles and made his day. A figure around his age had just shoved a young boy into the mud. Mike could recognize privilege, his sister had reeked of it for the first decade of her life. _"A place to lay low means money, and I think I know just where to get it."_

Mike watched carefully, tracking his prey through the town. It came as no surprise that he entered one of the largest homes the town had to offer. Mike smiled, the man he had seen earlier had been well dressed and the money that could be found in that house could only be guessed at. Night was when he would strike, he wouldn't kill any of them. Unless they got in his way.

But he had no problem traumatizing them.

When darkness fell Mike let his glamour fall, the sky would have been partly cloudy tonight but Mike had been carefully manipulating the weather for the last few hours. Now the sky was pitch black, and no one could see him as he alighted upon the roof of the building. Mike had a list of spells just perfect for this. One to detect life forms, another to manipulate their dreams, and a few for illusion.

Mike found his target easily enough, one of three life signatures in the entire building, in a room on the second floor. And a quick bit of telekinesis had the window lock undone. Mike smiled as he began to weave the magic that would trap this asshole in an endless nightmare loop of a shadowy monster with blood red eyes and sharp teeth terrorizing him. The spell would also keep him from awakening until Mike allowed him to, so he decided to loot the room to his heart's content. A large bag of gold coins was the first thing Mike took, but he realized that he would need a container if he truly intended to rob these people.

A traveling pack, albeit a small and decorative one, would suffice. Unfortunately the rest of the room's contents would be impossible to sell without them being easily identified. The rest of the rooms held much the same, though Mike to care to grab any currency that he found. He also noted that the parents of the man were in the perfect position to witness his little prank.

First he allowed the asshole to wake up, his scream was more than loud enough to carry to his parents and wake them. He then made long scratching noises with his nails outside the man's door. Mike could see the fear in that bastard's face as he looked around.

"Who's there?" He had tried to make it sound demanding, but it sounded pitiful to Mike. As for Mike, the footfalls of the parent's approach signaled the next stage of the plan.

Mike cloaked himself in shadow and make his eyes glow bright. The man's face paled in terror, he tried to scream but couldn't get the sound out.

"Anthony, what's the matter?" The father had arrived with his wife in tow. They saw their son backing away from a figure with bright red eyes. Mike smiled and lashed out with his tail, equally shrouded, and snared Anthony's foot. Mike levitated back, dragging the now shrieking boy with him. Anthony desperately scrabbled at the floorboards, trying to find purchase. His mother's screaming mirroring her son's while his father could only gaze on in shock.

Mike eventually finished dragging Anthony to the first floor, releasing the whelp only after reaching the middle of the living room. The family could only look on in fear as the shadow cloaked Incubus regarded them, before casting a powerful fire spell that ignited the floor. The family all went running outside, not even trying to save their home. Mike smirked, since he knew that the flames would produce a copious amount of smoke. And as this smoke rose so would he, using it as a cover to hide in as he flew into the clouds.

By the time he landed again Mike was laughing cheerfully. He could see the fires from the hills on the outskirts of the town, and the sight of them brought a sense of satisfaction. Mike had been designed to destroy, but due to the mix-up between him and his sister he had been allowed to develop as he saw fit. He would gladly destroy but he would do so for his own ends, for his own amusement. The fact that he got to punish a rich, arrogant little bitch was just icing on the cake.

For now though, he would rest. Tomorrow, maybe around noon, he would enter town, get some information, and maybe hear some tidbit of interesting information. If all else failed he could listen for any work that may come his way. His skills would make for one hell of a mercenary or bounty hunter. Propping up against a tree Mike pulled out a coin from the lockbox, this particular one was one that he had seen the researcher rolling when distracted. Mike stared at the dulled surface, pondering the various questions he had pushed aside until now. How long had passed since he was put in stasis? What was the situation between humans and monsters? And what was he to do now?

Mike jolted awake, having fallen asleep without realizing. The sun's position making it clear that it was still fairly early in the morning. Stretching up Mike took stock of the town, and could only smile in amusement. The fires had been put out, and though the ruins still smoked slightly they were most assuredly not a threat anymore. Mike started making his way towards the town, making sure to take his time. Even going slow he still reached the first of its buildings within an hour, there he spotted the tavern, called the Drunken Hog. A somewhat heavyset man was smoking just outside, peering in the direction of the burned building. When he spotted Mike he puffed out the smoke and said merrily.

"Welcome to the Drunken Hog lad, best tavern in Wellwood. I'm Randall, the proprietor of this fine establishment." Randall seemed friendly enough.

 _"Wellwood, hm. Not a name I'm familiar with. But hey, new age means new names."_ Mike thought, before slipping into the identity he had conceived. "Hello, a pleasure. Nice to finally reach civilization again. Though, it would seem that the Hog is probably the only tavern in Wellwood. If not, then I think the town may have a drinking problem." Mike said, drawing a chuckle from Randall.

"Well then, what can I do for you lad. Never seen you around here before." Randall said, emptying his pipe.

"Lived in the family house a few miles in the woods, but the damn thing caught fire a few days ago." Mike figured that if he seemed to be a victim of the same fire starting being that he masqueraded as last night that he may divert suspicion of his appearance and even evoke some pity.

"You too huh? Same thing happened to the Ashcove family last night. Sorry for your loss lad." Randall said.

 _"Worked like a charm."_ Mike thought. "It's not a problem, family died some time ago. It's just been me and an empty house for years, and there was nothing of value left for the fire to take." A little extra tragedy to sweeten the deal.

 _"Strong lad this one."_ Randall thought, completely buying into the story. "Tell ye what lad, come on in. we'll share a drink and ye can tell ye tale."

"I wouldn't want to impose, I'm just trying to make my way to any city with a museum." Mike said, drawing a raised eyebrow from Randall.

"And why would ye do that lad?" The barkeep asked.

"After the fire died out I managed to scavenge a few items, including a jar of coins I couldn't recognize. They seem old, and I figured if anyone could tell me about them, and if they're worth anything, someone in a museum could." Mike said, handing one of the old coins to Randall. The barkeep turned it a few times, but honestly couldn't recognize it. He could only concede to Mike's story.

"Aye, never seen these before. I guess your best bet would be them folks at the museum over in Nerval." Randall said, handing the coin back.

"Got a map I could see? I don't know my way that well." Mike said, adopting a somewhat bashful countenance.

"Sure thing lad, come on in." Randall said, ushering Mike in. once inside Mike found himself handed a map. He could spot Nerval immediately but let Randall point to it, best let the man feel helpful. "There it be, museum smack in the middle. Got relics from way back there, even those of the last Demon Lord. But be careful there lad. That city be one where monsters live as well, they say peacefully but be on yer guard."

"I will, thank you." Mike said, attempting to hand the map back.

"Keep it, it'll do ye more good than it will me. Ye may want to visit Old Aunty a few streets over. That crone got everything from cloaks to packs, should stock up while ye can."

Mike nodded and exited the tavern. He mentally patted himself on the back for his performance, and thought. _"If mercenary doesn't work out, I know that I'd make one hell of an actor."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Acclimatization

Mike could only marvel at the city of Nerval. The buildings were all neat and orderly, the streets were cobbled with clean white stone, and there were monsters and man living in harmony. He could see several monster types that he had only before seen in illustrations. There were Kikimora and Gnomes tending to the larger buildings, Some Arachne navigating the streets, and even some Giant Ants working on some kind of subterranean addition to a large marble building. The museum wasn't too hard to find, and inside was just as impressive as the city itself had been. The floors were beautiful mosaics, the front desk gleaming mahogany, and a Hakutaku minotaur was the greeter.

The Hakutaku looked up when Mike approached and seemed somewhat surprised at his appearance. Mike had purchased both a poncho and a new pack in Wellwood, the Ashcove's money was still plentiful enough to support him for the time being. But this was more about information than wealth.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"I was told that there may be someone here who could help me identify a number of items I recently came into possession of." Mike said, holding out the lockbox. The Hakutaku, despite not being a full expert in anthropology but she could recognize the craftsmanship of the box as being of the era of the last Demon Lord, immediately stood and beckoned Mike to follow her.

Mike did just this, passing a number of both human and monster visitors and museum staff. A Witch was describing a few religious artifacts to a group of interested guests, a Crow Tengu was transporting a cart of scrolls, though she had a human actually pushing the cart, and even a few other Hakutaku showing the various other exhibits.

Eventually the Hakutaku, who Mike had learned was named Mai, brought Mike to an office door with a well burnished plaque. The plaque read 'Professor Elissa' just above 'Anthropology'. Inside it looked like a storeroom had exploded, there were shelves, statues, crates, and the occasional ceramic pot occupying almost every available bit of floor. A simple, if somewhat large, desk was in the center of it all. And behind it, much to Mike's shock, was a Demon. A bargain striking Demon was a professor of anthropology in this museum.

Mike carefully extended his senses out, taking every effort to remain undetectable by her sensing abilities, and found something both interesting and relieving. She was deeply engrossed in her work. She had little to no interest in making deals with others, in the collection of souls, or even in any matter not pertaining to her work.

Mike withdrew his probing reach when Mai reached the Professor Elissa. The look on her face being one of amused exasperation. Elissa had yet to notice them, too busy examining a small figurine she had on her desk. Her glasses pulled down slightly as she peered through a magnifying glass.

"Professor." Mai began, finally catching Elissa's attention. She pushed the glasses back up and peered at Mai.

"What is it Mai, one of the movers break something again?" Elissa asked, eager to get back to her figurine.

"No, this young man has something that I think you are better suited to identify." Mai said, gesturing towards Mike. Elissa looked over, not having noticed Mike before, but her eyes homed in on the box with almost frightening speed.

"Where did you get that?" Elissa asked, moving around the desk and almost kicking an urn over in the process.

"Found it in the ashes of the family home. It was probably in the attic but I had never gone in there, family lost the key ages ago." Mike said. He had spent the last few days crafting this tale, and it seemed as though Elissa was buying it.

"Do you even know what this is?" Elissa asked.

"If I did, do you think I'd need you to identify it." Mike lied, but not being able to pass up an opportunity to be a snarky ass.

"This is a lock box used by ladies of import during the age of the last Demon Lord. This metal work is the signature style of the chief metalworker in the last Lord's employ. She had typically given such boxes to favored subjects for their more prized possessions. It itself isn't worth too much but it is an interesting find." Elissa gushed. Mike could see the passion she had for her work.

"It had these inside." Mike said, setting a bag of the coins that had been in the box when he found it. Elissa snatched the bag up and fished out a coin, peering at it closely.

"Remarkable, we have coins like this in our displays but none that are this pristine. In fact, a bit of shining and these should be good as new." She said, running her thumb across the face of the coin.

"So, are they worth enough for the museum to buy them?" Mike asked, already sure of the answer.

"Oh definitely, I just need to confirm in with the overseer for that particular exhibit." Elissa said, this caught Mike's attention.

"An exhibit about the previous Demon Lord?" Mike asked.

"Yes, her rise, her peak, and her fall. The exhibit is part of the world history tour opening tomorrow…" Elissa trailed off, noticing Mike's interest. "…Tell you what. I'll talk with the exhibit overseer about buying these coins, and while I'm doing that you can get an early, exclusive look at the tour in exchange for a small…donation." Elissa said, placing her hand on the box.

"So, I give you the box and I get a backstage look. And at the end of it all I may get some money for those coins…Deal. The box is yours." Mike said.

"Excellent, Mai get one of the workers on schedule for tomorrow to give our friend here the tour. I'll go have a word with Doctor Tahata." Elissa said, briskly strolling off.

"Doctor Tahata?" Mike asked Mai.

"A Tanuki who oversees both the larger tours and the museum finances. That woman knows her way with money." Mai said with a small giggle.

"So who is going to be giving me this tour?" Mike asked.

"I am. I'm already here and am one of those scheduled for tomorrow." Mai said cheerfully.

"Not needed at the front desk then." Mike noted, following the refined minotaur deeper into the museum.

"I had one of the new employees take over, greeter is a pretty easy job." Mai said, unlocking the door to the display path.

Inside was a large circular pathway, Mai explained the various periods with an honest enthusiasm that was almost infectious. But Mike had little interest in the majority of the history being explained, the glass cases holding the ancient remains of weapons, the miniatures of huts and towns. And the restored documents hanging up decoratively. It was only when they reached the previous Demon Lord's display that Mike really paid attention.

"The previous Lord was the last of an era. She ascended to the throne by birth and was removed by violence. She was the last of the old ways, where monsters would hunt and kill humans." Mai explained.

 _"Ok, so from what I'm gathering here monsters don't eat humans anymore. Then, what do they do?"_ Mike thought.

"The most interesting thing about her however were the stories of her greatest weapon." Mai continued, not noticing Mike's brief lapse into thought.

"What was that weapon?" Mike pretended to ask.

"No one knows, the most that historians can piece together is that she attempted to make some kind of super succubus but failed. There is contention to this in regards to that chest." Mai said, pointing to a metal trunk about four feet long. If it had been painted before then time had eaten the pigment away, the only indication that it wasn't just a giant block of metal was the groove that made the distinction between body and lid evident.

The rest of the tour was uneventful. Mike learned of the current 'war' between man and monster, the changes in human government, and even what the monsters do now. He had no interest in sexual relations, he had been designed for violence, but he found the shift a curious one.

 _"500 years, I've been out of the loop for 500 years. No wonder that demonic bitch never got the throne back. But more importantly, it looks like my 'Lord' left me a few things. And who would I be to ignore such a gift."_ Mike though, patting a large bag of gold earned through selling the coins.

That night, Mike snuck back into the exhibit and found the chest. In the lid was a carving of a snarling demon skull, which glowed when Mike touched it. The lid soundlessly opened to reveal a number of items. A sword, a suit of medium armor, and even a few spellbooks were all nestled in the chest. Mike looted everything there closed the chest, so long as they had given up on trying to open it he was home free.

 _"Now what? I know where I am and when I am, but I have nothing to do. I guess to the local tavern again, no better place to pick up some gossip."_ Mike thought walking through the city with only the moon as company. The world better bring some excitement around.

A bored super incubus is not a good thing to have walking around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **Hello all. The story is proceeding well, and more monsters will be making appearances. Though I would love to get the readers involved, so if you have a monster from the MGE that you want to see in the later chapters name them in a review and I'll see about finding them a place in the plot. In the meantime, there will be a little homage to one of my favorite abridged series on Youtube in this chapter.**

Chapter 4. The Intrigue Thickens

"And that's unfortunately all that we have at the moment my Lord." A succubus said, bowing to a stunningly beautiful Lilith. The Lord looked down impassively, her brilliant red eyes glowing ominously.

"So to review your _complete_ findings, and remind me if I miss anything. A massive energy source reverberated from a hidden lab that was only discovered because of said reverberation, a lab that apparently was used by my predecessor to craft a weapon to use against me. And not only can you not identify the type of energy, you cannot trace it either. Furthermore there are indications that whatever left behind this energy was also skilled in magic since it used…how did you say it again?" The Demon Lord said, now glaring at the succubus.

"A number of simultaneous cutting hexes." She said, her eyes still lowered.

"A number of simultaneous cutting hexes to carve a message reading 'Catch me if you can' as well as an advanced glamour to hide itself. Did I miss anything?" The Demon Lord said in a false cheery voice.

"No, my Lord." The succubus said forlornly.

"Go." The Demon Lord said curtly. The succubus scrambled to leave the throne room.

The Demon Lord released a sharp exhale as she pondered this development. This thing was powerful, intelligent, and a tease. There were also reports of a fire in the town of Wellwood almost immediately following the reverberation, too soon and too close to be a coincidence. Her eyes darted up as another approached, a Witch and one of the Demon Lord's favorites.

"Asha, good to see you." The Demon Lord said.

"You as well, now what can I help you with my Lord?" Asha asked with a bow.

"Do you have any news in regards to the situation?" The Demon Lord asked.

"A bit, but far less than I would like. Whatever this thing is, it wants to stay hidden. But I was able to glean some information in regards to what it might be. The energy is mostly demonic but it's infused with energy from a number of enchantments and a third type that I have been having trouble identifying." Asha reported.

"What's so troubling about the third energy?" The Demon Lord asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's reminiscent of spiritual energy but I can't be certain, it's been so intertwined with the demonic and enchantment energies that identifying it is exceedingly difficult. Anyway, the magic is easier to figure out but doesn't tell much. Some cutting hexes and a powerful glamour, that alone would make this being an intermediate magic user. But it's the continued ability to hide that really concerns me." Asha said with intense seriousness.

"Why is that?" The Demon Lord was not a dedicated spellcaster or magic user, but she did have a fairly advanced grasp of it.

"A glamour can hid one's physical appearance, but it cannot do so for their power. The fact that this thing can pull its power back and essentially disguise itself as a weaker being is amazing, since such an ability is so advanced that only academically minded magic users even bother learning to do it." Asha said.

"Do you think that this could be the weapon that I heard about, the one my…predecessor created?" The Demon Lord asked with a low tone.

"In all honesty, yes. The power, the abilities, and the lab all point to this thing being either the weapon or at least an attempt at it. I should think the former though." Asha stated, drawing the Demon Lord's curiosity.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"When I explored the lab I noticed a few things. A small shelf on a desk had been recently cleared, I would think that said shelf would contain smaller, more personal books. I think that whatever left that lab was familiar with the one in charge of it, maybe even a touch of fondness. The shelf I mentioned was just the right size for small journals or other notebooks, so this thing took those books before leaving. And a bookcase had been hiding an alcove in the wall, before being moved in the last few days. I doubt that this thing was just an attempt, it showed a familiarity with the lab that would be expected from a finished product of experimentation." Asha explained, a finger alternating between her chin and pointing up as she brought up her points.

The Demon Lord compiled this information as Asha left. She had learned over the years that Asha was almost infuriatingly skilled in observation, so doubting the Witch's findings was somewhat foolhardy by now. But this meant that this weapon was much more dangerous than she had originally thought. When she had first heard of it she had dismissed the claims as empty threat made by her predecessor's more dedicated followers. But now, a hidden lab uncovered by the escape of a complete unknown who wielded power enough to be felt all over the world.

The Demon Lord turned her gaze to her youngest daughter, Mira. A sweet little thing, barely ten, clutching her horned teddy bear. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be gazing curiously at thin air. The Demon Lord had discovered that her youngest had slightly prophetic abilities, and that when the ability struck her daughter could see any number of random events or beings.

"Mommy." Mira said.

"What is it sweetie?" The Demon Lord asked. There were no subjects around, so she was free to be simply a mother now.

"I see it." Mira said, clutching her bear tighter.

"See what Mira?" The Demon Lord's brow furrowed.

"The one who blew up that room." Mira said, still gazing straight ahead.

"What? Where?" The Demon Lord said

Mira simply held out her hand, which her mother grasped. The throne room blurred out and The Demon Lord found herself looking at a large clearing, it was barren of even grass. It looked as if someone had cleared it away. But soon the Demon Lord saw a figure, it was in the shade of the trees and she couldn't see it properly. But before it could enter the light and finally allow for a proper look it stopped. It seemed as though it heard something, then its head snapped towards them. The Demon Lord knew that it was impossible but she could feel its gaze on her, this thing could see her even though it itself was being seen in a vision. It raised its hand and the Demon Lord felt her and her daughter banished from seeing him.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asked aloud, lowering his hand. "Oh well, guess it doesn't matter. Time to get to work." Mike waved his hands and the trees that he had been locating levitated above the clearing. A quick flash of red eyes and they were all shaved and shaped into large rectangular blocks, which were then uniformly cut into lots of six inch thick panels. These panels then maneuvered to land on the ground and form the floor for what would be a large shed of sorts. It would serve as a temporary shelter until Mike could get his feet beneath him properly.

"Ah very nice, a fine floorplan for my cozy little…" Mike stopped, one of the panels had an odd greenish color to it. "SON OF AN EMERALD WHORE, STARTING AGAIN!" Mike screamed, charging off.

"He blocked Mira! How? That's impossible!" Mari, Mira's older sister, and the only other of the Demon Lord's children to be unmarried, exclaimed.

"This thing was made to fight me in every conceivable fashion. I probably shouldn't be surprised that it was able to do this." The Demon Lord said calmly, though inside she was full on scheming.

"So what do we do? If this thing can block seers and hide itself as well as you say then it could be in our own staff and we'd never see it coming." Mari said, taking the situation oddly serious.

"I am well aware of that, but the only thing that can be done is to keep our informants on the lookout and wait. This thing will surface again, it enjoys making the lives of others a living hell. It will strike again, we just need to be ready to move when it does." The Demon Lord said.

"It seemed nice." Mira said, drawing the eyes of her mother and sibling.

"What do you mean Mira?" Mari asked, kneeling down beside her little sister.

"It was startled by us, it didn't mean us harm." Mira said, hoisting her bear up to gaze at it.

"But still, there's no telling what it's doing right now."

"HOW DID ALL THESE SQUARES MAKE A CIRCLE?" Mike screamed as he hovered above a second attempt at making a cabin floor. It was perfectly circular, but composed of squares. Mike had not been attempting this. "It's fine, it's fine. It doesn't bother me, it doesn't bother me, it bothers me, it bothers me a lot. AND THAT ONE'S STILL GREEN!"

"So that's the situation. I need every informant you have to keep their feelers out and try to find this thing. It's a somewhat malicious prankster, it loves to perform pranks that are borderline fatal to the victims. So keep an eye out for house fires, bizarre natural disasters, or any event that seems unusual." The Demon Lord said, looking at the collection of monsters before her. There were some Gyoubu Danuki, a Blue Oni, a Shinobi, and even a Dhampir. They were all silent and simply were interested in the bounty that the Demon Lord had placed on this thing.

"Is there anything more that we should know about the target?" The Dhampir, Seriph, asked.

"It's powerful, elusive, and clever. And, I want it alive." The Demon Lord said. She could imagine what kind of encounter it would have with any of the agents employed by these individuals. It would be an engagement worth seeing.

"Finally, it is complete. Perfectly square, lovely honey colored, and a full twenty-four by twenty-…" Mike stopped as he saw something. One of the panels, somehow and in defiance of all things logical and rational, was missing half of itself. "Let it go Mike, you have shit to do." He said, starting to fly away. "Eh fuck it, fuck it all I have a few seconds to spare." Mike charged energy between his horns again and blasted the would-be floor.

Back in the Demon Lord's estate every hunter turned as they felt the energy blast.

"Well…" Seriph began. "I guess that takes the fun out of the hunt." The group dispersed, knowing that if they hurried then they still wouldn't get there in time to catch their quarry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Mike gets Familiar

 _"I am not meant for this fucking age."_ Mike thought with a grumble.

He had taken a walk to calm down after the little fiasco with his attempts at building a cabin for himself. He knew that any magically sensitive being had noticed the blast and had likely started heading that way to investigate.

"Stop right there." A gruff, tomboyish voice demanded.

Mike paused to take note of an Ogre standing with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. He said nothing, opting to remain passive for the moment and see where this encounter went.

"Well now, what do we have here? A little human, all alone. Not the best of ideas I can assure you." The Ogre said, coming in close and showing her height in comparison to him. His face was at the same level as her breasts, a fact that brought a smile to the Ogre's face. "Tell you what, come quietly and I promise that I'll be gentle. At first anyway."

Mike simply looked up and narrowed his eyes. This surprised the Ogre, as she had been expecting fear or an attempt to flee. Hostility was not a response that she was anticipating, and in her surprise she missed the right hook that Mike gave to her lower ribs.

Pain erupted throughout her entire body, but she retaliated quickly by throwing a punch at Mike's head. Mike ducked and gave a left hook to the side of her head, the impact of which broke off one of her horns.

By now the Ogre was quite miffed. She had been expecting some resistance but not a fight like this. She tried for a kick next but found out just the extent of Mike's martial viciousness. Mike caught the kick under his right arm and drove the left elbow right into the side of the Ogre's knee. The loud crack that resulted made it clear that the joint had been broken. Mike, taking pity, spun around and slammed the back of his right heel into the Ogre's face. The impact brought her to the brink of unconsciousness, something rectified by Mike kneeling beside her and performing an elbow slam on her head.

It was brutal, it was swift, and it was the very thing he had been created to do. Mike dragged the Ogre off to a nearby tree and leaned her against it, leaving her there and relatively safe.

"Well, that was cathartic. I feel much better now." Mike said with a grin. He then felt something. A feeling that was wholly out of place in this day and age. He sensed the power of one of the previous Demon Lord's Generals.

 _"Impossible. How could they…?"_ Mike began, but then he turned to where he felt the disturbance and dashed off. _"If I was put in stasis, then who's to say that other important pieces in the Demon Lord's plans weren't as well. This age is not equipped to deal with this. At least it only feels like one, but that still leaves nine unaccounted for._

Mike continued running until he found something that even he was not anticipating, but that explained so much. In midair a bubble of energy that pulsated violently and distorted the air around it hung.

Mike just stared, then smiled, then laughed. _"So that's how she did it, the clever bitch. Her Generals weren't killed or converted. She stored them in a pocket dimension."_

The bubble continued to pulse, until it suddenly expanded and spat out a figure. She was tall, with dark blue skin, cruelly curved horns, evil red pupils set in black sclera, and a razor whip coiled up on the side of her belt. Beletha, the Demon who commanded the First Demonic Brigade. Her eyes roved about before landing on Mike, who noted her smile.

"Mike, it's good to see you again. Tell me, what is the status of the world? We have much to do if we are to return our Lord to her proper place." She said in a silky, though commanding tone. She had lead the demonic brigade that served as the vanguard to the Demon Lord's Army so she had become used to having her orders and statements responded to, which meant that when Mike remained silent she became significantly more aggressive. "Well, you have surveyed the situation haven't you? You have begun preparations? Answer me soldier!"

"No." Mike said simply, scratching the side of his face and thinking. _"I need to shave soon."_

"…What did you just say?" The Beletha asked in a dangerous tone.

"I said no, you boot licking whore. I subscribe to the Demon Lord's agenda anymore, and I suggest that you abandon it as well." Mike said, knowing that it was unlikely for Beletha to see the logic in this.

"…You dare…Abandon…The will…OF OUR LORD?" Beletha's whip was moving faster than a mortal eye could perceive, its edge sharp enough to cut even the toughest monsters down. But Mike was not just tough, he was fast as well.

Beletha found her whip grabbed by a black colored gauntlet. She could only marvel at the armor Mike now wore, glossy black plates set upon purple colored half-finger gloves. Violet trousers, upon which black plates with dark purple trim were set, ended in boots covered in dark grey steel plates. His torso was bare and a broadsword rested in its sheath on his hip. His armor was connected to his glamour, so when it fell the armor appeared along with his true form.

Beletha knew that Mike was powerful enough to warrant the Demon Lord's finest works in armor but she still believed that she was stronger. She was a General for her Lord, a mighty leader and a fierce combatant in her own right. She had fought and survived hundreds of battles across decades, she would not lose to this little upstart abomination.

"You can show off all you want freak. But you and I both know that your sister was the one who was meant to have the power you claimed. Your sister, your mother, even Matild, that piece of trash succubus you spent so much time with, all knew that you were only as powerful as you were by the simplest, dumbest luck. You're nothing, you always were, and you always will be." Beletha said, pulling at the whip in an attempt to wrench it from Mike's hand, and take the hand with it.

Mike was silent for a moment, before he responded. "You know what? You're absolutely right." Beletha stopped pulling, her eyebrows rising. "My sister thought that I was just some useless punching bag, my mother repeatedly said that I was just a useless addition to her daughter's birth, and even Matild had little interest in me. But you know something?" Mike's power started rising, and it kept doing so until it matched, then exceeded, the far eclipsed Beletha's. "I am only as powerful as I am by luck. My sister was intended to be the weapon you precious Lord desired so much, but instead she got me. So you know what? If I'm nothing, even with all of this power, then what does that make you Beletha?"

Beletha could only watch as her whip disintegrated, she tried to pull her knife but found herself facing a small problem with that. Namely that Mike had opted to relieve her of her arms via his sword. He then did a minor binding on her, rendering her utterly powerless. She knew then, that this was how she was going to die. But she didn't, her words had cut deep and Mike was not in such a merciful mood as to simply kill her. He was going to make her suffer.

 **Warning. The death seen in the next few paragraphs will be gruesome way to die**

Beletha lost her legs next, sheared off at about mid-thigh. Mike had channeled a fire based spell to cauterize the wounds immediately. Beletha could only scream in pain as she was left limbless, but that wasn't the end of the bad news. Mike was, fortunately, done with his work on her, but the rest would be taken care of my nature. Reaching out with a life detection spell Mike located the largest anthill he could find. He smiled when he noticed that it was a fire-ant hill, Beletha noted this and turned to find the source. When she noted the anthill she realized what Mike intended, and began to beg.

"Nononononono, not like this. Drive a sword through me, behead me, anything but this please." Beletha begged, struggling to escape Mike's grasp.

Mike looked down at her with a smile, then said simply. "Die bitch." And threw Beletha at the anthill hard enough to wind up almost two feet into the ant's tunnels.

Beletha struggled, her whimpers for mercy turning into agonizing screams as the ants, perceiving Beletha as a predator, began to bite everywhere at once. Mike simply coiled his tail and used it as a seat, content to watch this woman be slowly bitten to death by these ants. It took about an hour, but eventually she stopped moving. She had died in one of the worst ways that Mike could conceive, and he had enjoyed watching every moment of it. What he didn't know is that there was another audience member to this spectacle.

A Werecat had sensed a massive output of demonic energy and came to investigate. She was one of the informants for the Gyoubu Danuki bounty hunter named Kiske Unahano. The Werecat retreated silently, fully intending tail Mike and then report this to her boss when he was asleep. She had found and identified the creature being sought out by the Demon Lord, more than any other informant could boast. But she didn't stop to consider that this creature was far more powerful than anything she or her boss had ever hunted. And quite frankly, if Mike didn't want to go somewhere then you weren't going to be able to make him.

Mike stepped off of his tail-chair and went back to the site where Beletha had emerged. The time-space tear was still there, and Mike had an idea as to why. At the museum he had learned that when the new Demon Lord had ascended she did so easily. Her predecessor, the Generals, and even almost the entire army were gone. Vanished into thin air. Now Mike understood. The Demon Lord had intended to put herself and her forces in a place where no enemy could reach them, then after a few centuries emerge to surprise attack and take back the main capital. Clever, but it hinged upon a few requirements.

This opening only opened after Mike himself had done so, and only when he was close to a particular site. And Beletha had expected him to survey and help secure the world. Each portal would only open if a specific requirement was reached in a specific location and by a specific person. Namely, him. But the most interesting thing about this was the plan. Broken down simply it likely went, Mike wakes up, scouts out the new situation, gets Beletha and her forces, make a surprise assault on the Demon Lord's estate, then begin releasing the other Generals and eventually the Demon Lord herself.

"Fuck that noise." Mike said, investigating the tear. He could simply close it, lock the forces within it forever. Or until some dumb mystic accidently stumbled across that pocket dimension at random. Mike opted for option C. collapse the pocket dimension with everything still inside.

Now when a pocket dimension is formed it works much like cyst, or balloon. It creates an expanded space-within-space that is undetectable from an outside perspective. If the balloon gets opened just right the air, or demonic hoard in this case, gets released in a controlled manner. But if the space collapses, then the pocket dimension, which began as a nowhere and nothing, will return to such a state like a rapidly deflating balloon.

Mike felt the magic of the pocket dimension, the walls of its boundaries pushing out to maintain the space for the hoard within. He found the magic that maintained this outward push, and removed it. Mike jumped to the side just in time to miss the massive torrent of blood that began shooting out of the tear. This was how it was like a cyst, if the inward force can overcome the outward force significantly enough then the pocket dimension will crush anything inside and eject the resulting paste.

The Werecat who watched this reconsidered her decision. She wasn't going to stay near this lunatic any longer than necessary. She retreated and activated the sigil stone that her boss used to respond to her informants, if she activated it then she was either in trouble or had found the target. Within seconds the stone, which glowed blue upon activation, glowed green. Her boss was on her way. The Werecat took note of the fact that Mike, rather than be shocked by the development, was chuckling as he observed the paste still emerging onto this plane of existence.

 _"Maybe I should try this alcohol. I may need if from now on."_ The Werecat thought.

 **Authors note. I know that this story is a complete departure from the typical MGE stories. But, since find the idea of 'a living relic from a bygone warring age finding itself in a peaceful time and struggling to make the shift' to be an interesting one that can really explore the notion of culture shock. My characters are slight departures from the typical MGE cast but I find the original material funny and good for occasional glances, but lacking in the violence that I typically enjoy writing about.**

 **Also, personal rule of mine. If you're writing a fanfiction chapter, make the damn chapters at least 1000 words. If you can tell the story in less then feel free to do so, this is my own personal rule, but typically I find that the 1000 word minimum allows for proper world building, character analysis, and event detail.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Meeting more Monsters

Mike was lounging about, using a form of nature magic to construct a shelter for himself. It was far from difficult, a few seeds from the nearby trees planted in a flat area of the ground, a steady stream of magic into those seeds, and a careful manipulation of their growth to achieve the structure Mike intended. It was going to be a small, modest dwelling with a single room but plenty of space to stretch and relax. All the while keeping tabs on that Werecat who was watching him, she seemed content to just observe for now but it was getting boring.

 _Keep an eye on him, but do not approach. If he is half as powerful as I just felt then you don't stand a chance._ Her boss had told her. And she would have been more than content to do just that if Mike's patience hadn't worn thin.

Mike flicked his arm towards her and conjured an ice spike, sheering a tree, the one that the Werecat had been next to, down in a single instant. Her hackles were raised, realizing quickly that if he had really intended her harm then she would be dead right now.

"Come on over I don't bite…" A second tree that the ice had hit capsized. "…Well, not much." Mike trailed off, a little bashful that he had accidentally brought down a second tree. The Werecat was silent as she approached, visibly trembling in terror. The sight of what Mike had done to that Demon the night before had haunted her. As she sat down next to Mike he could see that her posture was meant to flee if he became hostile.

The two were silent for a moment, but the Werecat took the occasional glance at Mike. While at first it was to make sure that she could react if he moved the looks started to become more of an examination. She noted how his posture was relaxed and maybe even lazy, but his expression was blank and a little…sad.

"What's your name?" Mike asked suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Mithalda, but my friends call me Mith." The Werecat answered.

"Are you afraid of me Mith?" Mike asked, glancing out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes." She replied honestly.

"You should, but don't have to be. I am no threat so long as I am not attacked." Mike told her, closing his eyes and finishing the small tree cottage.

"Who are you?" Mith asked after a moment, drawing Mike's attention.

"Are you asking my name or my story?" Mike asked with a small grin.

"Both." Mith answered. For some reason, she truly believed that Mike meant no harm to her.

"Well my name is Mike, and that is all that anyone is allowed to call me. I had a twin sibling and a beautiful mother, both of whom were utter cunts. " Mike began, holding Mith's undivided attention. He regaled her with the story of how the previous Demon Lord had wanted a super succubus at her command but had ended up with him instead. Of how he had awoken and the days that followed, and of the little pranks and activities that he had carried out since his return.

The information was relayed back to her boss in the Demon Lord's estate, who in turn relayed it to the Demon Lord.

"A true Incubus. Interesting. And you say that he means no harm?" The Demon Lord asked. Mari and Mira were there as well, both being interested in this development.

"According to Mithalda, he seems to hold no love for his Lord. If anything his actions seem to support this." Ukitaka, the Gyoubu Danuki, said with a bow.

"Very well, proceed as you wish. I still want to speak with this Mike." The Demon Lord said, leaning back into her throne. She watched as the raccoon-like monster departed, before shifting her gaze to her favorite Witch. "Asha, what do you make of this?"

Asha looked pensive for a moment, before answering. "I do believe that this thing is not so much peaceful as it is nonchalant. He isn't attacking because he doesn't care enough to do so."

"But wouldn't his Lord have done everything in her power to sway him to her side?" The Demon Lord asked.

"I think that she might have tried to. In his story he said that after he revealed his true form in his early teens he received significantly more attention from the Lord. I think that when he was born his sister, being born a succubus, was assumed to be the weapon intended. But she never was even remotely skilled or powerful enough for it. Despite this the Lord at the time likely tried to establish the girl's loyalty to her through preferential treatment. The problem was when Mike made his reveal she found herself trying to start over, but she was faced with three problems." Asha explained.

"What problems?" The Demon Lord asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One. What few notes we have on this process seem to indicate that the children had been modified to a point where their desire to seduce was replaced with the desire to fight, so the Lord couldn't use seduction to sway him to follow her cause. Two. Another set of notes detail how the Lord wanted this weapon to be immune to any outside influences, even the voice of the Pharaoh. This meant that the only way for the Lord to have this weapon and for it to be loyal to her was through adolescent brainwashing, and that brings us to problem Three. While Mike's sister had been worked on for over a decade Mike had not, which coupled with his neglect by his mother meant that he was a fairly autonomous individual by the time of his reveal. The Demon Lord had been undone by her assumptions and design." Asha explained.

"So she wanted a succubus who couldn't be mentally influenced but was loyal to her, but in trying to craft this she created an Incubus who was immune to mental influence and had no loyalty towards her. But she was still powerful so he played along until it was safe to not do so anymore." The Demon Lord said, recalling the story she had been given by Ukitaka. "So then, how do we get him on our side Asha?"

"Are you stupid?" Asha asked with a completely straight face. Since this Witch was the Demon Lord's oldest advisor and friend she was generally allowed to get away with such thing.

"What?" The Demon Lord snarled.

"This thing is so powerful that every succubus, demon, and magic user felt it last night. It is meant to kill and is choosing not to unless provoked. And you want to risk provoking it?" Asha asked calmly.

"If the human forces get a hold of him…" The Lord began.

"It would likely be a bloodbath. This Incubus is powerful, violent, and has no issues killing. If anything, it's done us a favor last night." Asha stated, causing the Lord to raise her brow. "If the last Lord did manage to hide her Generals and their forces, who's to say that she didn't do the same for herself. And if those forces are released, our own armies are not prepared for such an invasion. This Incubus holds no love for the previous Lord and if anything hates her, if he is allowed to locate and destroy their forces it would mean the end of a war before it even begins."

The Demon Lord was going over this argument in her mind. True, she couldn't afford a war against both humans and the prior Lord's armies. But leaving the destruction of those forces to the very being who was supposed to be those forces greatest weapon was not a comfortable gamble.

Unbeknownst to her, a small tear occurred in the ruins of the previous Demon Lord's estate. It spat out another Demon General, Parthura the Arch-Imp. The General leading the Reconnaissance and Information forces. Parthura looked around and could only ponder at what was happening.

 _"Beletha isn't here? But I was supposed to emerge after her, she was supposed to have secured one of the major strongholds in this time as a base of operations. So what happened?"_ Parthura thought angrily. But she calmed down and regained her composure, she was a reconnaissance leader. So she would gather information and find out the situation before proceeding.

Fortunately for Parthura the former estate wasn't too far from the current one, unfortunately for the Demon Lord she would wake up the next morning to find Mira gone. And as for Mike.

Mike was looking at his reflection in an ice mirror he had conjured. He had removed his glamour and was wearing his full armor with his sword on his hip. He turned, noting how the armor plates accommodated his tail perfectly, and said. "Does this sword make my ass look big?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The Child changes hands

Parthura knew that she was taking a risk kidnapping the Demon Lord's daughter but it was calculated. Her brief bit of observation showed how much the Lord cared for her children, and the youngest was an easy target. But now, days later, she had started to find the child irritating. Not because of complaining, far from it, but because of her almost gaunt silences. This girl would spend hours just sitting around hugging her stuffed bear and staring off into space, likely lost in whatever visions her prophetic powers brought.

 _"I know this is a chance to put the Demon Lord on edge, and if I'm lucky she'll seek to send some harassment Mike's way. Then if they keep him away from me or put him against this Lord that's all too fine with me. As is, it's a gamble hoping that she doesn't risk the girl's safety in a rescue."_ Parthura thought, glancing at Mira. The Arch-Imp could only ponder what Mike was doing, and hope he didn't find her.

Unfortunately for Parthura.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A calm male voice said from behind Parthura.

She paled, hoping to all gods and goddesses that she knew of that her visitor wasn't who it sounded like. No luck. Parthura had taken up residence in a modest cottage near a major town, Nerval she thought, after she had 'cleared out' its original occupants. But low and behold, Mike had found her.

And he looked like a child with a new toy to break.

"Mike, a pleasure to see you." Parthura tried to spin the situation as much in her favor as possible. She knew full well that Mike's power dwarfed her own to a massive degree, that he could obliterate her with a flick of his wrist, and that if he wished for her death she would never be so lucky as to be obliterated. He would kill her in the slowest most painful way that he could at that time, if Beletha had already met him then she was likely dead.

"Don't lie you little bit…" Mike stopped as his eyes found Mari with her bear. When they shifted back to Parthura she knew that talking was out of the question. Mike had a soft spot for children and would work to not curse, fight, or kill in their presence. But this also meant that if you endangered a child in his presence, your life was over the moment he became aware of it. So when Parthura's met Mike's she saw a cold, empty fury. He was furious, and all of that fury was now going to be focused on her.

Parthura fled, she was now terrified. She was the weakest of the Generals in terms of pure combat, so a literal weapon like Mike was far out of her league. A sudden pain just below her knee stopped her attempt to run and brought her to the ground, a quick look confirmed that half of her leg was laying behind her. Mike had kept up effortlessly, and stopped her running with a single sword swing.

But Parthura wasn't going down without a fight, she channeled her power and shot her most powerful piercing hex at Mike's face. For most this would have put a hole in their head or made an empty space where their head was, but Mike simply let the hex strike him full on in the face. A small cloud of smoke formed upon impact and Mike stopped. Parthura could only stare, hope stirred in her for a moment. But the red glow of Mike's eyes shone through the obscuring smoke and made it clear that the hex had done nothing.

"How cute Parthura, now tell me everything that you know about our former Lord's plans." Mike said with a small smirk. He held the power now, and Parthura would either talk or die. Or both, the both option sounded good as well.

"I don't know much, the plan was to bring out the Vanguard first then the other groups in rapid succession. The Vanguard would soften all enemies and make the main forces attack the one to wipe them out." Parthura said.

"Beletha said much the same, then I let an anthill's occupants eat her." Parthura would have smirked at being right if her life wasn't in danger. "Useful information or you get to see what a combination of psychopathic tendencies and a rich imagination spawn." Mike said, a glowing purple aura surrounding him.

Parthura had nothing, but she did have an idea. She was going to die, she knew this, but she would try and die quickly.

"Oh yes…" Mike's eyes narrowed at the tone, she was going to try some mind games. "I heard some things from your mother and sister way back in the day. Your mother said that it was only laziness that kept her from drowning you as a baby, she said you weren't worth that much of her time. That you weren't worth the time to kill." Parthura noted how Mike's gaze hardened. "And your sister, oh now that was a vindictive little girl. She utterly despised you, she always made clear how she hated you. You were always the one who should have bowed at her feet yet showed her up every single time. You made her look like a fool every day, and she…fucking…hated it. She…hated…you." Parthura finished with a whisper.

Mike's face was expressionless, but his breathing had both quickened and deepened. All he saw was red, and soon his vision would be reality. Mike channeled his magic into Parthura's torso and created a force field, which promptly expanded to the size of a house. Parthura was torn to pieces, blood splattered everywhere, and Mike was coming to his senses.

Parthura's words, like Beletha's before, had cut deeply. He felt no love for his mother, but he had always strove to have some degree of civility with his sibling. But with those recollections Mike smiled at Parthura's little bout of cleverness. It was better to die quickly than slowly, and Parthura saw to her own quick death. But the information now was concerning.

The Vanguard was supposed to come first to soften all forces in this age, then the reconnaissance brigade would quietly emerge to sow discord and make the work of the later brigades much easier. But this meant that the others would still emerge and still pose a threat.

Mike had no stake in this. He had washed his hands of the affairs of the world and was more inclined to sit back and watch the show from afar. But now, coming across Parthura and this young child was making it so that he would have to take part in a conflict that he wanted nothing to do with. And speaking of whom.

"Hi." Mira said, clutching her bear to her chest and peering over its horned head towards Mike.

Mike was stuck. Here he was with a child and he had no idea what to do with her. She was clearly a Lilith, which considering her age meant that she was the child of an exceedingly powerful succubus.

"Hello, what's your name?" Mike asked, casting a subtle burning hex and a wind charm to destroy the blood and guts while also wafting the resulting smell away.

"Mira, a pleasure to meet you Mike." Mira said, setting her bear aside and doing a small curtsy.

"How do you know…" Mike began, but was cut off.

"I see things…" Mira said, sitting back down and reclaiming her bear. "…past, present, and future. Sometimes what I see changes, and at other times I see the possibilities of what might be." Mira said while observing a small ladybug that had perched atop her bear's horn.

" _A prophet. Not exactly a rare gift but a powerful one. And it seems like hers is much more developed than most. Even I get the odd snippet of a possible future, but for a little girl to have such clarity is very interesting. And Mira, why does that name sound familiar? …Oh shit, she couldn't be."_ Mike's expression became one of clear distress. "Mira, can you tell me who your mother is?"

"Mommy is the Demon Lord." Mira said without missing a beat.

Mike simply stared at the girl, his mind whirring. He cast a dome of silence around himself, so that Mira would hear what was said next.

"GOD MOTHER-FUCKING DAMN IT!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Well…Now what?

Mike was not a very domestic individual, but he still knew enough to make a guest comfortable. Mira had been given the bed while Mike opted for a chair. Ever since picking her up he knew that his life was about to get a lot more difficult.

 _"I've tried to keep a low profile but it's not likely that those I have interacted with haven't already reported back to the Demon Lord. I doubt that she'll launch a rescue with me being such an unknown but I can't rule it out. I guess I'll have to escort the girl home, but I'll have to avoid any areas that have strong anti-monster sentiment."_ Mike thought, biting his lip. He debated the various means of travel and deducted that flight would be the most expedient way to address the matter. But he would have to touchdown and find the exact location of her castle.

Mike looked over at Mira, bundled up and at peace with the world. She was an innocent, and if it weren't for her visions she would be considered free from all the world's troubles. He couldn't just abandon her but he wasn't about to get any closer to the Demon Lord than absolutely necessary.

Morning came quickly, and Mike woke Mira so that they could begin their journey. Mira admitted to not knowing the actual location of her home, so Mike would improvise. He grabbed his hood, some food, and wrapped Mira with a blanket before securing her to his chest. The harness was a rough one but it would suffice for the trip. The nearest monster friendly territory was a few hours from here, but Mike was sure that he could make it in one. Shedding his glamour he unfurled his wings and took to the sky, the wind rushing past as the ground fell away beneath him.

Mira's peals of laughter spurred him to take some time and perform some aerial maneuvers. He did flips, spins, he even flew upside down so that Mira could run her hands through some clouds. Her favorite part was near the end when Mike flew so high that entire cities looked like small, discolored areas of earth and then proceeded to dive straight down. He kept a tight grip on her as he descended, finding just as much enjoyment in the dive as his young charge.

Just above the tree line a group of harpies were leisurely gliding. They began to hear a sound, faint laughter that rapidly became louder along with a sound of rushing air. Their confusion turned to panic as…something flew right over them at incredible speeds. The wake of air behind it sent the group tumbling into the trees. The harpies struggled to get their minds reoriented, but they could have sworn that they heard a voice shout 'sorry' in its passing.

As the two approached the city seen earlier Mike dipped below the trees and reapplied his glamour. Upon reassuming his human appearance he unfastened Mira and stowed the blanket, she was smiling and showed her continued excitement. Her face was red, her hair tousled, and she had a face splitting grin. She stayed fairly hyped for a few minutes, her adrenaline high wearing off, and then calmed significantly.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then slipped her hand into Mike's. Mike was briefly startled, but quickly rationalized. She had likely never been far from home and was seeking comfort. He smiled softly, and allowed her to hold his hand for the walk towards the city. Neither of them knew its name, but Mike figured he could overhear it quickly enough. Even small cities had plenty of places to pick up information.

Unbeknownst to either Mari, the second youngest of the Demon Lord's children, had just entered that very same city. She was worried about her little sister, but her coping was typically of an adventurous sort. She couldn't do much to search for her sister but she could try to keep calm in case she was needed. She could feel a potent source of demonic energy nearby, but she didn't think it warranted investigation.

Mike had likewise made a sensory discovery. He had detected Mari and was weighing his options about her. Her power was impressive and it was likely that she was in some way related to or aware of Mira. If he approached with Mira this newcomer might think that he was the kidnapper. If he didn't then he may miss a valuable chance to get the girl back to her family. But, if he approached alone first, established the facts, then handed Mira off he might be able to avoid a fight.

He was pulled from his planning by a tugging on his hand. Mike looked at Mira, who held her hands up. He didn't know what she wanted at first, but he quickly figured out that she wanted to be picked up. He smiled, a Lilith she may be but she was still just a child right now. He hoisted her up and seated her onto his shoulders, her bear in one hand while the other gripped his forehead. He carried her like this for a time, the people and monsters he past thinking that it was either a young father and his daughter or a pair of siblings.

When he entered the market he started listening carefully. He quickly picked up that the city's name was Temaris, courtesy of the vendors claiming that their wares were 'the best in Temaris'. It wasn't long until he felt a vibration against the back of his head, accompanied by a growling noise. Mike glanced up at the embarrassed face of Mira with a smirk. He didn't say anything about it, sparing the young girl from any teasing, and bought a basket of strawberries. The two shared the sweet fruits, Mira merely tapping Mike's forehead whenever she wanted one. Eventually the two were done eating. They had eaten over half of the basket and decided to give the rest to some children passing by.

Now quite full and deciding to take a seat in a small park near the market Mike and Mira relaxed. Mira quickly found fascination with a rabbit that Mike had used a charm to manipulate. It was keeping her busy while Mike identified something interesting. Another Lilith, in her late teens to early twenties, was strolling by the park. She looked disinterested, as if the surroundings bored her.

 _"She's the one I sensed earlier."_ Mike thought, again weighing his options. He opted for the cautious approach, he would fish for information first and go about a tradeoff if the situation called for it. Mike noticed Mira had fallen asleep, same with the rabbit, and knew what to do. He cast both an invisibility spell on Mira and a suggestion charm on the seat they were occupying. Mira would be unseen and the suggestion spell would ward off any who would try to take the seat.

With this done Mike stood and looked back towards the older Lilith, only to find her looking at him with interest. She had sensed his magic and was intrigued, even more so when he fearlessly began to approach her. Most men averted their eyes, intimidated by her beauty. But Mike was unfazed by such things. She allowed him to get close, smiling charmingly at him.

"Hello there." Mari said flirtatiously. She was trying to figure out this newcomer, but her powers weren't working on him. She normally could sense the desires and fetishes of those she interacted with but with Mike, it was like looking at a void. It wasn't like he was blocking her, that felt different. I felt like looking at a blank spot in the world. "Anything I can…Help you with?" She asked, sliding her hand down her hip seductively. Fighting the urge to frown as Mike kept his gaze locked on her eyes.

"This is a fairly well off city, but as good as it is it isn't a place where one usually finds a Lilith just out and about. Who are you?" Mike asked quite rudely.

If Mari was offended, she did well in hiding it. "You can call me Mari, though most would know me as a daughter of the Demon Lord." She said with just a touch of emphasis, expecting Mike to be quite taken aback by this revelation.

He wasn't.

"Though so. Another daughter went missing recently, am I correct?" Mike asked, not even surprised when Mari turned hostile.

"How do you know that?" She demanded, preparing for a fight.

"Because I met the one who did it. And she has been…dealt with." Mike answered.

Mari couldn't sense any deceit, but this stranger still had riled her. And not in the fun way. But she wasn't about to just believe Mike without proof. "Where is Matilda and why would you just give her back?"

"Mirabelle is just fine, nice try by the way." Mike said, seeing through Mari's attempt to test him. "And if you think this is for a reward or a charity, you're wrong on both counts."

"Then what is reason, if you intend to hold her hostage then I should inform you of what a mistake that would be." Mari warned.

"You needn't worry, I am intent on simply returning her. And for your information. I don't make mistakes, I make investments. As for your first question. She's asleep, right over there." He said, pointing to the seemingly empty bench. Mari was back on alert for any trickery but saw the clear sign of an illusion dispelling. When the shimmer ceased all that was left was a soundly sleeping little Lilith that Mari recognized immediately.

Mari tore off towards her little sister, her speed surprising even her. When she got there she reached out and gently shook Mira awake. The body was real, and when the young girl opened her eyes and peered at the one who woke her she immediately snapped to awareness.

"Mari!" The younger exclaimed.

"Mira!" The older mimicked back, enveloping Mira in a hug. "Are you alright?" Mari asked, checking Mira for any injuries.

"I'm fine, Mike saved me." Mira said, causing Mari to look back where she had last seen Mike.

He was gone now. He had taken his leave when he saw the chance.

"Mira, who is Mike. Did he tell you anything?" Mari asked.

"Mike is an Incubus." Mari answered, hopping off of the bench.

"He didn't look like an Incubus, he looked human. Are you sure Mira?" Mari asked.

"He isn't an Incubus. He is the Incubus. The one mommy was talking about." Mira replied.

Mari's face paled until her skin was as pale as her hair. She wasted no time in grabbing Mira and taking to the sky. Intent on getting home as fast as possible. In her flight she found herself flown past by what she though was another Succubus. But when it looked at her, she saw Mike's face. The red eyes, the bone white hair, the wings, horns, and tail. He lingered for only a moment, before smirking and taking off in another direction.

Mari's flight became significantly more frenzied. It was several minutes before she registered that Mira was tapping on her arm. Mari slowed until she was flying at a regular pace. "What is it Mira?"

"You don't have to be afraid, Mike won't hurt you." Mira said. Mari didn't know why, but she believed her youngest sibling. She had spent days with Mike and was unharmed. But she was still afraid. What did he mean by investments? What end game was he playing?

As for Mike, he landed and donned his glamour again. But he wasn't landed for more than a few minutes before he was surrounded by Goblins. They leered at him, eyeing him lewdly. Even the Hobgoblins were there. But rather than be startled Mike smiled.

"Well then, there is only one thing to do. Take an…enthusiastic walk through the woods." Mike said, drawing his sword. The Goblins were now a bit puzzled, not only at Mike's lack of fear but desire to fight. "A very enthusiastic walk."

Those Goblins would tell stories of the beating Mike gave them on that walk.

 **Author's note**

 **Shoutout to whoever can guess the last references. This chapter was a bit out of place but I needed to get Mira back to her family and establish an important point that will come up later in the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Threat is Real

 **As promised, a shoutout to** **Entiereader** **for spotting the Helsing Abridged reference in the last chapter. But, here's a chapter featuring the main plot point of the story. Enjoy.**

The Demon Lord was no stranger to danger, but this was something that she thought was behind her. Here, right in her own castle, appeared a daughter of the previous Demon Lord. This child bore a striking resemblance to her mother, so much so that it took the present Lord back to that day hundreds of years ago. She and her forces had breached the prior Lord's stronghold, expecting to find a last stand of resistance, only to find an empty manor. No Lord, no soldiers, no anything. Her ascension to the position as Demon Lord was seamless in the absence of her predecessor. But now, she was looking at an unpleasant part of history coming back to haunt her.

"Trinadonna." The Demon Lord said with a stony face.

"Angelique, how nice to see you. So, Demon Lord now?" Trinadonna asked rhetorically, approaching with cocky steps. Angelique stood her ground, glaring at the Lilith before her with distain.

"Well, your mother ran off somewhere. She never was one for straight fights was she?" Angelique replied. Trinadonna simply smiled.

"I can't argue with you there, mother did always prefer subtly over brute force. That was your area." Trinadonna fired back.

"So what now, you bring your group of rejects and take out the Demon Lord? You should know that isn't going to end well." Angelique flared her power upon saying this, making clear how much stronger she had become.

Trinadonna was unimpressed, her own power was fairly close to Angelique's. "No need, by now I trust that those generals before me have made a bit of a mess in your forces. I'm here to do a bit of home preparation for my mother."

Angelique's expression was unchanged, but her face did pale slightly. Her predecessor was far stronger than she was, even after centuries of increasing in power she couldn't hold a candle to the Lord that came before her. Trinadonna smiled at the fear she sensed in her opponent, but frowned when she started to detect a bit of smugness.

"Well, there is something you should know. I know about your mother's little pet project, the super incubus…" Now Angelique had the chance to enjoy shock on her foe's face. "Apparently he isn't as supportive of your mother as you believe, he's even killed at least one of the Generals. Beletha I believe her name was."

Trinadonna was fuming now. A cornerstone of her mother's plans had gone rogue and was now working against their plans. Trinadonna knew that she had only one option now, she had to unleash her forces and do as much damage control as possible. But she never got the chance as a portal opened between Angelique and Trinadonna, bright purple and glowing with great power. The two Lilith could guess who had opened it, and neither was particularly happy about it.

Mike had been lounging about, doing absolutely nothing, when he felt the emergence of another General. He used a form of scrying to get an idea of where the emergence occurred ( **Some Inheritance Cycle magic rules here** ) but unfortunately missed something. When scrying, one could only see things that had been seen before, such as people, places, and objects. But if there was something that hadn't been seen before then it wouldn't be seen with scrying. As such, when he began to scry for the source of the emergence he didn't see the Demon Lord.

While Mike was certainly surprised to see another Lilith, and spotting the resemblance to Mira concluded that this Lilith was the Demon Lord, he schooled himself to not show it. Trinadonna was likewise maintaining an impassive expression that masked the panic she now felt. Trinadonna had once been assigned to reign Mike in after he began to disobey her mother's intructions, and it had not ended well for her. Trinadonna's tail, which was missing the end third of itself, began to twitch in agitation.

"Trinadonna, good to see you again…" Mike said, regarding the General. He was wearing his human glamour but it did little to make him less intimidating. He then turned to Angelique." And you must be the Demon Lord herself. This meeting occurred a bit sooner than I would have preferred, but nothing to do about it now. If you'll excuse me, I have an insect to deal with."

Trinadonna was no fool, she knew she stood no chance here. So she opted for escape rather than assault, dashing off to try and save her skin. Mike tried to stop her but was blinded but a sudden bright flare before getting slapped across the face by what felt like her tail. Stunned and blinded Mike struggled to correct himself, fuming at the underhanded trick used. He had expected it, he had expected her to use some kind of magic against him and he still got hit. Trinadonna was known for her blindingly quick cast speed, but that was little consolation.

When his sight returned properly, thank heavens for accelerated healing, he knew that Trinadonna was long gone and would have to be tracked down. But right now, he had the Demon Lord's guards surrounding him. Dullahans by the look of them. Immortal from most injury, but like any being they had their weaknesses.

"Stand down. All of you, stand down now." Angelique ordered, the headless knights quickly withdrew their weapons but maintained a sharp eye on Mike's movements. Angelique looked at the Incubus as he rose to his feet. "That was quite an underwhelming fight. With all that I had heard, I honestly expected more from you."

"She caught me by surprise and was known for her speed. The next time I see her, she won't be getting away." Mike said, his eyes glowing through his glamour.

Angelique was in an interesting predicament. On one hand she had an impossibly powerful demonic being right in front of her, while on the other she had the returning forces of her predecessor. But fortunately, she only had one side that was actually hostile. Asha had said that he seemed to hold no love for the previous Lord, but so far he had not taken proactive measures against her returning. He really was nonchalant about it, he didn't care who took the world so long as he was left alone. And that was going to be Angelique's selling point.

"Well, before you go rushing after her you and I have some matters to discuss." Angelique said, drawing herself up regally.

"No we don't." Mike said, not caring to hear what this woman had to say. "You have nothing to say that's worth my time or attention."

"You and I are on the same side. Neither of us wants your old master to return." Angelique said, realizing a bit belatedly that 'master' may not have been the best term to use.

"You and I are not allies." Mike said crossly. "I'm not on your side, your predecessor's side, or the human's side. I'm on my side, and you know full well I don't need the support of any faction."

"But there is a way for you to benefit from my aid." Angelique said, shifting from prim, if a bit sultry, to diplomatic. "I can make it so you are unhindered when moving through areas under my control. I know you don't need my assistance to fight these Generals, but I also know that you want the matter done with as quickly as possible. And guards, soldiers, or any other impediments that I can move will make that easier."

Mike was honestly considering the offer. "You seem quite intent on appeasing me, what do you gain from this?"

"I have spent centuries changing the ways of monsters to ones of peace…" Angelique took note of Mike's raised eyebrow. "I do not want those efforts to go to waste, but I also do not wish for my forces to have to sacrifice themselves for such a thing. You are the best option here."

Mike was silent. While he could agree that the current climate was better than the one he had lived in it ultimately didn't matter what monsters did to others. But he could respect the desires of a leader who wanted her people to be able to live in safety. He made his decision.

"Fine." He said simply.

"What?" Angelique asked, eyes wide.

"I'll take care of the Generals and the previous Demon Lord. But there are a few conditions." Mike said, crossing his arms.

"Name them." Angelique said, happy for a resolution. She thought that at least one condition would be unpleasant, and she was right.

"I deal with these Generals my way. Your forces will not interfere in my work. If I find a General, they die. No imprisonment, detainment, or attempts at rehabilitation. I am not a bounty hunter, I'm the executioner." Mike said.

Angelique was bothered by this. But as much as she didn't like the idea of killing the thought of all the death that could easily come if a General was left to their own devices was a much more abhorrent. "Agreed."

"Good, that was the big one. The only other major condition is that my name and face do not get out to the public. We need to keep this situation quiet, and that means no announcements." Mike said.

"That's…actually quite agreeable. I will need to find a way to get you unhindered access. Perhaps a badge of office." Angelique said, finger on her chin in thought. "But I will need to inform the higher echelons of my court."

"Feel free, but I ask that you keep it vague. Referring to me as an asset is more than acceptable, but no name dropping or face to face interactions." Mike could negotiate with the best of them if he had something that someone wanted.

"I think that's reasonable. I will gather my court and pass the word to them." Angelique smiled as a thought of teasing came to mind. "I may not be a demon, but I'm sure we can find a way to solidify this agreement. Handshake, kiss…" She leaned in. "Something a bit more." She jumped away when Mike dropped his glamour and allowed his true form through.

She wasn't an expert on anatomy, outside of particular parts of anatomy, but she could clearly see the distinct differences between Mike and herself. The shape of his horns, tail, and claws all were a bit more savage looking, and it honestly startled her. Mike reapplied his glamour and scowled at Angelique.

"Do not lump me in with the average male. You won't get anything from me just because you flash your tits or shake your ass. Do not try that again." Mike was very calm, but Angelique definitely was reminded that Trinadonna, who was a rough equal to Angelique, fled from Mike as quickly as she could. "Now then, I have to take care of this emergence point and make sure that bitch didn't do any real damage to me." Mike said, reapplying his glamour.

"Actually, I have a request for a close friend of mine. She has had a vested interest in you since your…arrival and I'm sure she would love nothing more than to examine you." Angelique offered.

"She's familiar with medical treatments?" Mike said, though he had his suspicions. He figured that the Demon Lord didn't want him wandering about unsupervised, and this gave her a good excuse.

"Her, no. But part of her duties includes medical research and mamono categorization." Angelique explained.

Mike thought about it for a moment, then nodded. As he once told Mari, he made investments. And making a good impression on a close friend of the current Demon Lord may go far in aiding him down the line.

A few minutes, and the clean destruction of a pocket dimension, later he found himself before a diminutive Witch named Asha. When she learned who he was she gathered her best medical specialist at once and ushered him to a better lit room. The examiner, oddly enough, was an Arachne named Sitha. After being sworn to secrecy Sitha was allowed to see Mike's true form, and after a brief shocked pause immediately began the examination. Her assistant, a smaller Arachne, writing notes as fast as Sitha could say them.

"Subject shows distinct differences from a typical Succubus. The best description is that the general traits are combat oriented." Sitha, in complete disregard to Mike's personal space, came in and began to feel his horns. "Horn shape is quite distinct, featuring a less curved profile with forward facing points rather than the outward point in regular Succubi." She grabbed his face and, ignoring the glare Mike sent her way, peered into his eyes. "Eyes are of a much more vivid red and seem to have a reflective backing similar to cats. I speculate that subject has excellent vision in both lit and dark environments."

"The subject has a name." Mike said, but without any real hostility. She was clearly invested in her job and he couldn't fault her for that. He could fault her for gripping his jaw and peering at his teeth.

"Pronounced canines as well as distinct pointed teeth replacing most molars, are you primarily carnivorous?" Sitha asked, finally addressing him.

"Yes." Mike answered, the assistant writing furiously.

"Moving on. Subject is clearly well muscled and fit. Checking heart rate and breathing patterns." Sitha placed her palms against Mike's chest and held still for a moment. Mike, still a bit annoyed, allowed it. To him it looked like an excited child being shown something pertaining to its interests, so he allowed it for the time being. He knew that Arachne, like most spiders, had extremely advanced tactile senses. This meant that she could likely feel his lung's function with ease, even more so with his heart.

"Pulse is very strong, and lungs seem to be functioning properly." Sitha said, shifting to feeling the various muscle groups. Eventually she began to feel down Mike's arm, coming to his hands. "Muscles seem to be much firmer than expected, likely indicating greater strength than anticipated for subject's size. Claw structure is also vastly different from typical Succubi, again seeming to be more combat oriented. Unlike Succubi, whose claws are simply stronger, sharper fingernails, subject's claws are clearly well anchored to the bone. They are also very, very sharp." Sitha said, drawing her now bleeding hand away after accidentally pricking it upon one of Mike's claws.

"Yep, great for when something unpleasant gets a little too close for comfort." Mike said, flexing his fingers to allow his claws to catch the light. His fist clenched when Sitha moved on to his tail.

"Tail tip is similar to an arrowhead in shape and is very rigid, its tip is sharp enough to serve as a weapon in its own right. The body of the tail is covered by tiny, stiff scales. Said scales feel more like tiny overlapping spines. Rather than the soft, smooth skin of a regular Succubus the skin subject's tail feels more akin to that of a sharks." Sitha

"In summation, subject seems quite different from typical Succubi but the full extent is still unclear." Sitha said, gathering her assistant's writings and skittering off.

"Well then, I do believe I've sated your curiosity well enough." Mike said, making his way to the door.

Asha followed him, carefully watching as his glamour was reapplied. He wandered the castle, the Witch following closely. Asha noted that Mike seemed to enjoy the arts, his head moving from side to side as he came across statues, paintings, wooden carvings. As he wandered the halls he kept out of sight, eventually coming to a window overlooking a courtyard where a number of Succubi were mingling. Mike stared out of the window, the easy and relaxed posture giving way to a rigid kind of shock.

Asha came to the same window, taking note of the mamono milling about in the courtyard below. Something down there had Mike riled, and Asha didn't need to be an empath to register that Mike had shifted into a hostility mode.

A few floors down Angelique had called for the highest ranked members of her court. A select sect that included a Vampire, a Demon, a Baphomet, and a Dark Priest. There was a Dragon included in their numbers but she was currently hundreds of miles away and would get the details via letter. They had been informed about what had happened and were understandably shocked. Each of them had been there centuries ago when the throne changed hands and none of them were eager to see the previous Lord return.

Angelique, in keeping with Mike's request, had kept the details vague. No name, gender, or identifiable characteristics given away. Only that a highly powerful individual had agreed to work with her against the returning Demon Lord. The court all had questions, but they knew that they wouldn't get any answers until Angelique was ready to divulge them. Looking down she took note of a palm size piece of silver with a very distinctive engraving, a heart flanked by a pair of succubus horns. The back of it was covered by a piece of soft leather containing a message in silvery stitching.

It read " _The bearer of this badge shall not be impeded in any tasking he should undertake. By order of Angelique Gathadra, Demon Lord and Ruler of the Mamono."_ It would allow him to operate in almost any monster controlled territory without issue. But she did wonder if, in the battle between the Generals and the former Lord, just how much world would be left to rule. And more importantly, if Mike still didn't want to rule afterwards.

 **Author's note**

 **So, this is where it starts to get interesting. As you may have noticed, I've included some magic from both the Elder Scrolls and the Inheritance Cycle. This chapter was meant to be a means of moving the story along and introducing the truce between Mike and the Demon Lord. And, a part of Mike's past has come back into his life. A part that he is very…upset to see.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Blood on the Beach

 **IMPORTANT, READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END. ISSUES ADDRESSED AND INTERESTING INFORMATION WILL BE THERE.**

It was hard to say who was more excited right now, Mira or Mike. Mira had informed everyone of a vision she had pertaining to another general's emergence. What had made this vision exciting was that it was at a beach to the south. The emergence was set to occur within the next few weeks, plenty of time to get there. Mari, Mira, and Mike were all then put inside a carriage and began their trip south, and though Mike would have been content with flying he did realize that flying that far would bring unwanted attention to himself. But whereas Mira and Mari were eager to go to this beach, and the Demon Lord's beach house, Mike as eager for the chance to kill another General.

The only General Mike could think of was Uerasis the Scylla, and if she was there Mike would take great pleasure in skinning her alive. But despite knowing that discretion was necessary Mike couldn't help but feel very much agitated inside the carriage, it was rather spacious and more than comfortable but still a box on wheels. It was pulled by a number of horses that were clearly enhanced by demonic energy, if their glowing red eyes were any indication.

Mira had already fallen asleep, leaving Mike and Mari to stew in silence. Mike was content to stare out of the window and let the countryside roll by, but Mari had taken to studying her fellow passenger. He had dismissed his glamour and took to casually flicking his tail, finding a passive amusement in the slicing sounds it produced. Mari had read the reports that Sitha had compiled and couldn't help but agree with the Arachne's findings. Even now, as relaxed as Mike was he possessed a lethal energy. He was coiled in a leisurely way. Mari couldn't really describe it any better than that, he was at rest but ready to spring at any given moment.

Mari couldn't help but compare her own Succubus features to Mike's. Mari's horns had a gentle curve as the reached over her head, Mike's were more forward facing and intimidating. Their wings were similar but Mike's had greater wingspan and more developed muscles where they connected to his back. But it was their tails that Mari couldn't help but compare. Hers was rather slender, soft skinned, and ending in a heart shaped tip. Mikes was almost twice as thick, covered in spine like scales, and ended in a sharp arrowhead point. Sitha had noted that when prompted the muscles in the tail would contract in a way that allowed the scales to interlock and form a flexible armor. But even so, Mari couldn't help but shudder at the thought of getting smacked by that tail. Mike had noticed Mari staring, but since she was clearly not hostile her observing was ignored. Mike could feel his eyelids growing heavy, but rather than fight he allowed sleep to take him.

Sleep was rarely pleasant for Mike. On average it was a nightmare filled shit storm, and at best it was either a dreamless sleep or a memory of his time in the service of the last Demon Lord. In this case it was the latter.

 _The Demon Lord, who Mike had only ever known as 'my Lord', gazed down at the Incubus coldly._

 _"Do you understand your orders?" She asked, though it was never a question. Not really anyway._

 _"Of course my Lord." Mike said, his head bowed. Thank goodness for that, or she would have seen his smirk._

 _"Then go, kill every man, woman, and child in that village. And then destroy it when you're done. Let their neighbors know the price of defying me." The Demon Lord commanded, dismissing Mike._

 _Mike departed the throne room with a carefully schooled expression. He would kill everyone in that village as ordered, but if there weren't any people there then the orders were moot. Hours later found Mike speaking with the village leader, informing the woman of the Demon Lord's orders. Mike assisted with the evacuation, expediting it greatly, and when there was no living being in the village he took to the skies and blasted the collection of buildings into oblivion._

 _When he reported back he was unsurprised to see the Demon Lord was furious. He expected that she would have her peons watching him, but he had good reason to be unafraid._

 _"You disobeyed my orders boy." The Demon Lord said with false calm._

 _"I haven't any idea what you mean my Lord, I followed your orders to the letter." Mike said, letting a small smirk play at his mouth corners._

 _"I told you to kill everyone in that village." The Demon Lord said._

 _"I would have, except there was no one there. It was almost as if someone came and evacuated them. So strange isn't it?" Mike could only smile as the Demon Lord's jaws clenched almost disturbingly. She lunged at him with a palm full of potent Fiend Fire, hot enough to melt steel beams in seconds (_ _ **points if you know the reference**_ _), but not enough to concern Mike. Not anymore._

 _Mike casually caught the Demon Lord's wrist in his hand and extinguished the fire. The Lord looked shocked, which only deepened when she felt him unbinding his power. He had grown right past her and now eclipsed her own immense power. In the back of her mind she wondered why she ever tried to create such a powerful being in the first place._

 _"You have no power over me anymore. You think yourself my master, but I am no slave. Especially not to a self-inflated murderous whore like you." Mike said, looking deep into her eyes._

 _The doors suddenly opened, and the Dragon General Festrela came in accompanied by a tired looking Harpy scout._

 _"My Lord…" Festrela said, kneeling. "The Lilith Angelique has taken the entire eastern territory, she marches here now."_

 _The Demon Lord wrenched herself from Mike and began ordering her attendants to gather her Generals. As for Mike he looked at the Harpy, who looked back at him. The Harpy then spoke, in a tone much younger than her own._

 _"Mike…"_

 _How did she know his name, he had never met her._

 _"…Up Mike…"_

 _The world was fading, unraveling at the edges of his vision._

 _"…Mike, Wake up…"_

Mike's eyes snapped open, taking in his surroundings. He was in a carriage with two Lilith, the younger of whom was shaking his arm to try and wake him.

"Mike, we're here." Mira said with a smile, opening the door of the carriage and stepping out. Mike and Mari shared a look, one of amused exasperation. Mike reapplied his glamour and stepped out, taking in the new surroundings.

A rather nice little house stood near a cliff overlooking a beautiful beach, palm trees shook in the sea breeze, sand in between the walkway's cobblestones scrapped quietly with every step, and the manor itself seemed to invite its guests to stay. It was a clean off-white with plenty of windows, the walkway leading to it was also quite clean save for the sand in its crevices, and the entire ambiance of the area was calm and relaxed.

It grated on Mike's nerves.

"Let's go to the beach, come on." Mira said, running about excitedly. The stitching of her bear's arms being put to the test.

"Now wait a moment Mira…" Mari said, drawing up to the excited little Lilith. "We need to change before going down to the beach alright."

Mira's response was to grab Mari's hand and rush inside, both laughing as they entered the house. Mike followed at a calmer pace, taking in the surroundings. He had been sent to coastal areas before but never an actual beach, but so far it wasn't too bad. When he entered the building he noticed how it was very open and well-lit inside, he noticed how the natural light made the space seem bigger than it was and took note to make adjustments to his own dwelling. When he was alone he quickly changed into a pair of loose blue shorts. He had purchased them back in Wellwood but had yet to wear them until now.

A few minutes later he saw Mari and Mira running out in their respective swimsuits. Mira was in a rather conservative purple one piece ( **the Sahuagin profile is wearing a swim class looking swimsuit so it's not too much to imagine conservative swimwear existing** ) while Mari was in a tasteful white two-piece with a translucent shawl around her waist.

"Ready?" Mike asked, ignoring Mari's stare.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mira said, grabbing Mike's hand and pulling him along in her rush to the sandy shoreline.

Mari followed close behind, knowing that Mike was bound to draw attention. And when they reached the shoreline her suspicions were found to be correct. There was an abundance of monsters both on the beach and in the waters, with a number of men interspersed throughout. But when Mike started towards the waters he quickly became the focus of a lot of attention. Regular Succubi and Nereids began to eye him in a very obvious manner. The crab bodied Cancers shuffled restlessly, foam already forming. A large lagoon pool nearby was filled with various Mermaids, including Merrows and even a Sea Bishop, and Cephalopod monsters like Scylla and even a Kraken. Most of them were gesturing over to him with curiosity.

Mari suspected it was for two reasons. The first being that he looked like a regular human male in the company of two daughters of the Demon Lord, and second being that he was in the company of two daughters of the Demon Lord. She couldn't help but realize that Mike would draw attention. He wasn't a very tall individual but he did have a relaxed confidence about him, this was in addition to the tender smiles he directed at Mira. He had only known her for a brief while but he had quickly formed an older brother-younger sister relationship.

Suddenly an orange mass charged at Mike from behind. One of the Cancers, having grown bold in her impatience, was attempting to claim the disguised Incubus for herself. Mari was momentarily worried, until she remembered who Mike was. As for Mike, he registered the incoming Crab monster the moment she began to move. Cancers were formidable opponents back in his day, their shells being able to take a number of his blows before breaking, their claws being dangerous weapons, and their legs able to spear a target with ease. But they did have one glaring weakness, the human looking parts atop the crab body.

The Cancer thought she was going to have an easy time, her target wouldn't have time to run from her. But she wasn't expecting him to face her and approach, and in her surprise she hesitated. This moment allowed Mike to duck under her incoming right claw, flank her, and hop onto her back. The Cancer suddenly found herself in a headlock, and all her natural weapons were useless in her position. She couldn't bring her claws up to pry Mike's arms from around her throat, her human looking hands were utterly useless, and she was quickly blacking out. She instinctively started to produce foam, a behavior once intended to disorient enemies and allow for an escape, which did more to annoy Mike than deter him.

When she collapsed Mike hopped off of her back and gently guided her down. If he had really wanted to he could have cooked her in her shell with a torrent of magic fire, but that was more difficulty than he was willing to put forth. The rest of the monsters were suitably deterred from assaulting Mike. The ease with which he dispatched the heavily armored and very strong Crab bodied Cancer made clear he was not to be underestimated.

Mira, who had waited patiently for Mike to defeat the Cancer, quickly regained his hand and pulled him towards the water's edge. Mari knew that Mike's little stunt had solidified attention towards him, since now even Mersharks, who had been uninterested until now, had poked their heads above water to follow Mike's movements. As for Mike he was content to keep alert for any sign of a General's emergence, while playing in the surf with Mira. He had taken to diving below the surface with the young Lilith clinging to his back, the crystal clear waters filtering the light in interesting ways. Whenever she needed air she would tap on his shoulder, prompting him to quickly surface. He laughed with Mira for a few moments before his face froze, sensing the very thing that had brought them here in the first place. Mari could see the determined look on Mike's face as he hurried to the shore, eager to get the young Lilith out of harm's way. Mike managed to get to the shallows and dropped Mira from his shoulders quite quickly.

"Go, get to your sister. I'll take care of…" Mike stopped as he felt something wrap around his right leg. When he looked down he had only a moment to register the blood-red tentacle wrapped around his shin before it wrenched his leg from beneath him and proceeded to sling him out to sea. He hit a protruding knuckle of rock before hitting the water, the Mersharks quickly converging on his position. Mari knew that Mersharks only ever swarmed sinking ships out of concern for those trapped aboard them so Mike was, relatively, safe.

As for the beach goers, there was a clear danger here. A Scylla, larger and a darker red than modern ones, took note of those around it. She had no armor but carried an evil looking trident, which she promptly used to stab the first thing that was too close to her. The unlucky Nereid wasn't fatally wounded but it was enough to galvanize the rest of the monsters into a retreat. The Nereid was clutching her wounds, trying to staunch the blood loss, as Uerasis reared her trident for a killing blow. But before she could Mike intervened.

Uerasis had only a brief moment to register danger as a large piece of driftwood entered her peripheral, before slamming against her face. Reeling she took note of Mike as he stood in front of the fallen Nereid, before preparing a jet of ink. Uerasis had become quite infamous for her ink, namely that, due to a bizarre biological abnormality, her ink was highly acidic. A stream of flesh dissolving black liquid shot from Uerasis's mouth and met a quickly erected energy shield. The ink clung to the shield, blocking Mike's line of sight and allowing for the Scylla to lunge with her trident. Mike was able to avoid a lethal impaling, but wasn't able to avoid unscathed. One of the side prongs pierced Mike's left side, shattering a rib and almost puncturing a lung.

Mike growled, the closest thing to a scream one could reliably get from him, and grabbed the trident just beneath the head with his right hand, shattering it into two pieces, before wrenching the remains from Uerasis with his left, spinning about, and clubbing the General across her face with the handle of her own weapon. Uerasis retaliated with a tentacle swipe across Mike's chest, the small barbs on her tentacle opening a number of long cuts across his torso.

Uerasis tried to escape, but Mike had already lost one General. He would be damned if he lost another. Taking aim Mike hurled the handle half of the broken trident at the fleeing Scylla, the jagged end found its mark in Uerasis's lower spine. With that area of her spinal cord severed her multiple tentacles went limp.

Uerasis knew that if she could get to a skilled healer that this injury could be easily fixed, but she still had to get away from a pissed off Incubus who wanted her head on a plate. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and flip her over, her defiant eyes glaring into Mike's annoyed ones. She tried to shoot a quick jet of acidic ink again but found her throat constricted by Mike's hand, his other curling into a fist and being raised. Mike didn't want Uerasis's head on a plate.

He wanted it crushed to a pulp.

She couldn't scream as he pummeled her face in. Her tentacles were paralyzed by the broken trident shaft while her arms were pinned by Mike's knees. Her only consolation was that Mike was hitting hard enough to kill her somewhat quickly. She lost consciousness after the third punch, she was brain dead by ten, and her head finally was crushed by twelve. When Mike rose from her he took note of what was left of her. Her face was unrecognizable bloody paste, her tentacles still twitched every now and then, and small scavenging crabs were emerging from the sand to pick at the carcass. Mike decided to burn the corpse rather than let it be consumed. This beach had seen enough violence today, there was no need to further traumatize the visitors with a decaying body.

When he rejoined the Lilith sisters they both immediately spotted the trident head still piercing his side. He waved off their concern and went to treat himself. The trident prongs had barbed tips so pulling it out was tricky. Mike snapped the tip from the prong in him, the jolt sparking pain despite his efforts to minimize it, and pulled the weapon from his body. A quick healing spell helped stabilize his blood loss while his accelerated healing took care of the rest. He cleaned himself up and retired to the beach house, falling asleep in a chair the moment he slumped into it.

He awoke hours later to the sight of Mira sitting in his lap, she herself was fast asleep. Mari was sketching the two of them in her book, her cat familiar looming over her shoulder. While Mari was more often one for drawing lewd images of monster copulation the scene before her was too touching to pass up. Mike noticed that his glamour had fallen while he slept, resulting in his wings and tail being rested upon in an uncomfortable way.

When he looked out of one of the windows he saw that night had fallen, and that the light in the room was being provided by lengths of star crystal. A magical substance that grew in certain caves and served as a natural light source for the homes of wealthy families.

Being careful not to wake Mira Mike rose and carried the young girl to one of the rooms and gently deposited her into one of the beds. Mira had a lock of Mike's hair in her grip, a kind of unconscious measure to keep him there, which Mike managed to free after some work. When he returned to the main room Mari was watching him with an amused expression.

"What?" Mike asked, snagging an apple from a nearby bowl. He didn't know how long he slept but he was hungry.

"You've developed quite a fan base here." Mari said simply, causing Mike to pause in eating his apple.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"A lot of monsters saw what you did, and quite a few of them were very interested in the dark hero who saved them today. Especially a certain Nereid you saved." Mari explained.

Mike said nothing, contemplating this development. None of them could know that he was an Incubus, he had made sure of that. At best they suspected that he was a skilled magic warrior of some kind. His precautions had been rendered largely ineffective but his most important secret was still safe. Furthermore another General had been eliminated, he would just have to find their forces and eliminate them as soon as possible.

Mari watched as Mike exited the house, the wound he had received had healed over nicely but a faint scar was still visible. The familiar's eyes met Mari's and they shared an understanding, Mike was a very interesting individual. She had interacted with him enough to know that he was different than most males but still it was surprising that he wasn't excited about having an entire group of women after him.

At the beach Mike extended his senses and located the opening of the pocket dimension. He didn't pause as he entered the water and began to swim, the water a great deal less appealing at night. Even with his enhanced sight he found it difficult to see in the gloom, but he managed to locate the opening more by sense than sight and began to close it. A nearby Charybdis poked her head out of her home and peered at the strange man near her. He seemed to be studying a space of open water intently, his hands faintly glowing with magic. She considered assaulting him but he turned to look at her, his gaze piercing her in place and making her reconsider going near him. He stared at her as his hands made one final gesture and closed the pocket dimension, resulting in a shockwave that jarred the Charybdis to her bones. Mike had closed the dimension off in such a way that no blood or gore would be expelled, a small mercy from him.

The barnacle like monster watched Mike depart the waters and return to the surface with wary eyes. As for Mike, he began to formulate an offer for his new ally Angelique. One that would hopefully allow him some measure of closure when the Generals were all dead. Before heading back to the house he stopped by the site where Uerasis died to pay respects. She was not a front line fighter nor did she bear malice towards him. She opposed him, and vice versa, because of the Demon Lord. She fought him because he opposed the last Lord's will, and he fought her because she served his enemy. Mike could honestly say, that this might be one of the few Generals whose death would provide no enjoyment for him.

 **Author's note**

 **The reviews have been a major encouragement, even those from regular guests. Now, I want to address one thing that a reviewer posted that was an excellent point. If the one who posted that review sees it, know that your comment was in my thoughts for the entirety of the last few chapters. Here's the review…**

 _ **Dbz and hellsing abriged Lmao XD. Because you have made all these alucard references i hear mike's voice as alucard's voice from the abriged series. Now im going to expect mike to go to an order town and say the following after he gets pissed off. "Good news you dont have to worry about where you god is! Because he's right here! (Whispers) and he's fresh out mercy" [sao abriged] . Im really enjoying the story so please hurry with next ch. Oh and fyi on college when the teach you about charecter development to have readers want to attach to the mc. the mc has to REALLY want something. Even if thats something as simple as a glass of water. Lastly in the next update in author notes could you put a eta on the next ch so i know when to ecpect them?**_

 **So, now I will have to look into this quote and figure out how to incorporate it in this story in a way that is both humorous, frightening, and fitting for Mike. And when I saw the part about the main character wanting something it prompted the plot to move to its main focus. What Mike wants, why he is working against the prior Lord, and why he takes such pleasure in killing the Generals, is revenge. He wants revenge for what the last Lord put in motion with his creation. He wants to punish the last Lord for her crimes, he wants to destroy those who supported the last Lord, and he wants revenge on the woman who hurt him most. I won't mention who she is yet because it is a major spoiler and a key moment for Mike. It is why he freezes as he does when looking into the courtyard in chapter 9, and will serve as a moment that will really drive home the idea that Mike is somewhat warped.**

 **As for General Uerasis, she was originally meant to be a Mermaid but I reimagined her as a Scylla for land combat purposes. As Mike pointed out, she had no malice towards him. She followed her orders and did her job, she just happened to be on the opposite side from Mike in regards to the Demon Lord. Mike killed her because she posed a significant threat but derived no pleasure from the action, which is quite the contrast between Uerasis's death and the death of Beletha.**

 **As for chapter updates, that's kind of up in the air. I update as I can but I do have a job, college, and personal pursuits. This writing is fun, but I do need my own personal leisure activities as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Two for One, in Brutal Fashion.

The days following Uerasis were somewhat relaxed yet strained. Mari and Mira enjoyed their day either playing in the surf, lounging on the beach, or relaxing in the comfort of their beach home. It was their Incubus guest that was the source of the tension. Though he masked it well from Mira, Mari was clearly able to see much more than the average person. The benefit of artist eyes. She saw the same calm yet ready to spring energy from before corrode and build until it was tiring to be in the same area with him. She likened it to a captive tiger pacing its cage. She recalled what she had been told, and had read in some of the journals from the researcher who had cared for Mike in his younger years. He had been crafted to be a fighter, and nothing else. She imagined it was like an addiction that he had been born with, the need to fight and embroil himself in conflict.

Mike knew all of this, but there was more to it than just that. When he slept nightmares and memories clawed at his mind, and when he was awake the lack of action wore on him. He paced about during the day, everything from his horns to his wings itching and aching. At night he jerked from sleep with tears in his eyes and a snarl on his face. He stopped and stared out of the window as last night's dream came back to him.

 _He was young, maybe four at the time. He had painted a small picture for his mother. It was no masterpiece but it was done with hard work and he was proud of it. But when he finally found his mother she was with Michelle, his younger twin sister._

 _"Mommy!" A little Mike said, not catching the tightness that gathered in the corners of the woman's eyes and mouth. "Here."_

 _She said nothing to him, peering at the picture that he had worked so hard on for her. Her gaze then shifted to his face for a moment, smiling up at her. His eyes were closed so he missed the scowl that crossed her face, he missed her straightening up and turning away, he missed the tail whipping towards him._

 _But he didn't miss said tail slapping him across the head, sending him flying to the side. His picture clattering to the ground._

 _Michelle watched with an amused expression, enjoying the sight of her brother lying on the ground in pain. Her mother rejoined her, and they continued on their way._

 _"Freak." Michelle said with a bright smile. Which was matched by the one her mother directed at her._

 _"Yes he is. Remember Michelle, you're the one I wanted. He's just the one I was stuck with, true shame it hasn't simply died yet." Mike heard his mother say. He buried his face into the carpet below him and let his tears flow in silence and isolation. There would be many times just like this in the future, and he had weathered them all._

When Mike snapped to he realized he had been clutching his keepsake cord. It was a little thing he had started making when he killed Beletha. It was a leather cord upon which he strung mementoes gathered from slain Generals. A few links from Beletha's whip, the guard of Parthura's dagger, and a three inch long segment of prong from Uerasis's trident. He would gather keepsakes from each of them, and when he had the chance to finally see the Demon Lord again he would show her. He was still on the fence about how he would kill her, since he couldn't think of any method that would suitably punish her for her crimes.

"Matilda, just you wait. I will make you suffer for everything you did to me." Mike said, not aware of Mari's familiar listening from the shadows.

The familiar debated reporting back to Mari, but reconsidered it. She had seen the devastation he wrought when pressed, and she didn't need to see what happened if he was truly angry. She departed silently, intent on keeping her distance from him, and returned to her master. The next time she emerged would be to lounge about the carriage as it took them all back to the capital. Mike shedding his glamour again and stretching out. Mira had taken up residence at his side, nuzzling in and dozing off. Mike took to looking out through the screen and observing the world move around them.

Mari was stifling the urge to squeal at the cuteness of it all. Little Mira had her head pressed against his left ribs, her arm encircling him as best she could. Mike seemed to take it in stride, letting the girl sleep. It was almost odd how quickly Mira had come to grow attached to Mike, though he did seem to fill the big brother role well for her. If Mari wasn't as smart as she was, she might have tried seducing Mike by now. But she was fond of her head remaining attached to her shoulders.

Night had fallen and still they traveled, Mari had fallen asleep hours ago and Mira had undergone periods of awareness and sleep for the last few hours. Only Mike remained awake, still opting to avoid the memories that came to him. He needed a distraction, something to still the twitching. He raised his right hand, fingers splayed and palm facing the ground. No matter how hard he tried, the limb refused to be still. Shaking and vibrating with the need for action.

Mari jolted awake when she heard the door to the carriage open. Her head darted about as she took in her surroundings. She quickly realized Mike was gone. Mira also was awake, though this was because her chosen pillow was now missing. Gazing out Mari saw Mike, sprinting towards the forest as though he was fleeing from something.

At the forest edge an Elf was wandering about, when suddenly a man sized shape leaped over her head. She ducked with a shriek of surprise and glared at the retreating figure. A smaller, feminine figure leaped after it brining great confusion to the Elf. She decided to follow, trying hard to keep at least the female figure in sight. When she did catch up she was greeted with an odd sight.

A man was swinging a sword at a pair of Witches who kept their distance and worked to summon familiars to impede him. The female was hunched down, keeping herself out of the conflict. The Elf recognized her as Mari, the daughter of the Demon Lord. But that still left the man's identity as a mystery.

As for Mike, he was having a blast. He had sensed an emergence occur, but he hadn't expected the twin Witches Lyra Blood-Bane and Cassandra Moon-Shield. These two served as the primary mystics of the previous Demon Lord. Lyra, blond hair and fair complexion, was a specialist in long range offensive spells to harass enemy forces and destroy larger targets of interest. Cassandra, darker haired and a touch more tanned, was a master of warding magic. She had become infamous for her symbiosis wards, magical barriers that protected their owner and were powered by the energy of nearby foes. The small groups of mystics and servants at their disposal made them formidable opponents even against armies, though they bickered constantly about who contributed more for the victory.

As for the familiars, Lyra had summoned a large bat-like creature that was constantly trying to bite him while Cassandra summoned an armored bear creature. Mike was working to fight the bear, having formulated a plan to capitalize on the rivalry between the Witches, while herding the bat to attack from the rear. The bear made to swipe a paw at Mike just as the bat lunged again, Mike avoided the paw and smiled when the bat wasn't as lucky. Just as they would centuries ago, the two Witches descended into an argument. Each blamed the failure of the bat on the other and both failed to notice the bear's beheading. While they were embroiled in their petty squabble Mike approached quickly and swatted Lyra to the side, her small body slamming into a tree with a resounding slam. Cassandra tried to erect a ward to protect her, and siphon off Mike's energy, but before she could Mike dropped his glamour and wrapped his tail around her throat. Her attempts to pry the muscular appendage off were in vain, her nails scrabbling at the hard scales covering the tail, and promptly ended when Mike lifted her up and slammed her onto the ground.

Even the Elf was able to hear the sickening crack of the Witch's neck, and was too clearly able to see the sudden limpness of her limbs. Lyra, her head now clearing from her own impact, was able to realize that her sister was beyond saving and sought to escape. She turned and attempted to run, only for her chest to erupt in pain. She dimly noted that she couldn't breathe and that she was no longer able to move her legs. She looked down and saw the arrowhead tip of Mike's tail piercing her body, destroying her heart, puncturing both lungs, and severing her spine in the same wound. She was lifted up and turned to face Mike who, once again, showed mercy by ending her quickly. He grasped her by the sides of her head and swiftly twisted her head to the side, causing his second broken neck in the last hour.

Mari and the Elf watched, each with similar reactions. Mari had seen Mike be a brutal fighter and a merciless killer and she still was unnerved by the fact that Mike was so willing to kill, while the Elf was just shocked at this bizarre creature before her. A male Succubus was impossible, a male monster was impossible. But here one was, with bone white hair, wings, horns, and tail. The tail still had a fair amount of gore on it, but Mike cast a small water spell to gather humidity from the surroundings and let the blood be washed from him. He placed the Witches beside one another and set them ablaze, another small example of respect that some of the Generals didn't warrant. Once again, they were just on the other side of a conflict and had to be eliminated as a result. He tossed Lyra's body aside and began to trace the pocket dimension openings.

When Mike returned he had already reapplied his glamour and was fastening something to a leather cord at his hip. The cord had a number of odds and ends attached to it, but one of them Mari recognized. Dangling from the cord was a segment of Uerasis's trident, a small three inch long piece of metallic, barbed prong. Mari realized that a number of other items must have come from other Generals. There was a length of connected blades, from Beletha's whip, a length of nondescript metal, the guard from Parthura's dagger, the trident prong tip, and now two additions in the form of rings. Each was gold and set with a different gemstone, a ruby from Lyra and a brilliant diamond from Cassandra.

The Elf fled the moment Mike approached, terrified for her life. But Mari stayed, despite being just as scared as the Elf had been. The two shared a brief look before Mike continued back to the carriage. Mari followed soon after, finding that Mira had already claimed Mike's side as her pillow again. Mari knew that the Witch Asha would be able to shed more light on the matter that was the Incubus traveling with her, but she also knew that so long as she didn't make an enemy of him that he wouldn't harm her.

When the carriage returned to the Demon Lord's estate the Lord was there to welcome everyone back, fondly embracing her daughters and nodding to Mike as he passed. Mari found the Witch not long after and confronted her about the issues she had with Mike.

"You say that he killed these three Generals quickly?" The short figure said, shelving some books.

"If you can call beating one's face to a pulp quickly then yes." Mari said.

"He fed one to an anthill, while she was still alive. He caused another to explode from the inside out. Compared to those, he was extremely expedient in dealing with these three." Asha said, dusting her hands off.

"But why, why would he show such expediency with some and not the others?" Mari asked, holding a small desk trinket up to examine it.

"My best guess is that it's a rather…brutal form of professionalism. He kills quickly when he has to but when provoked to extreme violence he will gladly take his time. I think that with the first one she touched upon a very sensitive topic with him and triggered a correspondingly violent reaction. The second did this intentionally, pushing further to ensure a rage fueled Incubus would kill her quickly. These three simply appeared and tried to do their jobs, which Mike is against. Resulting in battles that ended in Mike eliminating the enemy threats. He killed them quickly because all they did was present themselves as threats, he killed another slowly because they made it personal." Asha said, gently recovering the trinket from Mari.

"So a kind of respect then?" Mari asked, trying to put it into perspective.

"Not so much respect as a lack of revenge. Mike is a being crafted to commit acts of violence, to him an adverse action must be met by a violent reaction. It's one of the reasons I advised that any Vampires in the court keep their distance, I doubt Mike would take kindly to their attitudes." Asha said, moving over to the window.

"But what about those things at his belt, the items he takes. Are they supposed to be trophies?" Mari asked.

"Perhaps, they do give a bit more insight into his personality." Asha said, returning to Mari.

"Meaning?" Mari asked. She hated that the Witch loved to talk, and she loved maneuvering others into asking her to talk.

"Those baubles he collects are all things taken from the Generals, so I see two possibilities. It could be a series of items that he intends to keep for years, small tokens of a past he has overcome. Maybe to use when situations become difficult to remind him about how he has already overcome troubling times. The second possibility is that he intends to use them to taunt the last Demon Lord if she returns. I do believe it may be a nice jarring realization that your most powerful supporters are all dead." Asha said, taking a seat.

"One last thing, I've noticed that he has trouble sleeping at night. Any clue as to why?" Mari asked.

"I'm good with my mind, but I am no mind reader Mari. But…" Asha paused, bringing a knuckle to her chin. "I have a Nightmare who may be able to shed some light on the matter."

"A Nightmare? One of those purple centaur creatures who enter dreams?" Mari asked. She had heard of these creatures but had never seen one. They were almost as reclusive as the Cyclops.

"Yes, I think if we pool our abilities we may be able to get some greater insight about him. I think you've noticed how…unsociable he is at times." Asha said.

"All too well." Mari replied. She noticed how Mike avoided people whenever he could, occupying himself with his own pursuits.

Most who met him still thought he was just a normal human mage. But when they made to seduce him he was very quick to cold violence. He had apparently taken to the conjuration arts, a field that had only come about in the last two hundred years. Witches and mages were stunned by his quick study in the field, though concerned about the items he constructed. He favored making weapons over anything else. When a number of monsters offered to 'model' for him he responded with constructing a series of throwing knives and using the amorous monsters as target practice.

And speaking of Mike, he was currently talking to Angelique.

"Three in such a short space of time, why is this happening?" Angelique asked, running her claws through her hair.

"It doesn't matter why it's happening. What matters is that of the ten Generals five are now dead, four are in stasis, and one is loose. This may be a shadow war but we are winning decisively." Mike said. He suspected that he was a key of sorts, activating the pocket dimensions when he approached. But the fact that Parthura had emerged without his knowledge or presence put some doubt to this. He now suspected that they would emerge regardless but his proximity merely accelerated it.

"And what about Trinadonna? She's still out there doing who knows what. What progress have you made in finding her?" Angelique asked.

"Well oddly enough a Lilith, much like any Succubus, is fairly common in areas this deep in your territory. Without any leads she is literally a needle in a haystack, and I am very unwilling to burn the haystack to find it." Mike said.

Angelique smiled despite herself, it was an interesting use of the analogy. But it still didn't answer the question of how to find her. She had much to do in her actual duties so dedicating time to find the wayward General was not possible. The matter also needed to stay secret so she couldn't use her own forces to search either. But then an idea struck, but she needed more information to put it into proper effect.

"Mike, what would Trinadonna do if an opportunity to assassinate me arose?" Angelique inquired with a sideways glance.

"She would likely take it, since that was one of her jobs back in the day. A fair number of others attempted to dethrone the last Lord but Trinadonna was there to stop them before they gained much momentum, you happened to slip the net. Why? What are you planning?" Mike asked.

"One of my daughter's birthday's is soon, and I was planning a ball to celebrate. It would possible to make it a masquerade themed celebration." Angelique suggested.

Mike thought about it, and realized that it could work. Trinadonna wouldn't pass up the chance to kill Angelique and a masquerade ball would be a prime opportunity. Masks to hide identities, flowing gowns to conceal weapons, and dancing to maneuver and perform the kill.

"It sounds good, but what about you. You still put yourself at risk with this. If she does come she still has the potential to actually kill you." Mike pointed out.

Angelique considered this, she knew that she couldn't have Mike close to her since that would just tip off Trinadonna. Her own guards wouldn't be able to properly protect her since the masks would hide the identities of any who approach her. But she did have an idea that might work.

"Mira." Angelique said quietly, drawing Mike's gaze.

"What about her?" He inquired.

"You serve as Mira's escort during the celebration, keep close enough to act if needed, and eliminate Trinadonna if she approaches." Angelique laid out her rough plan.

"That still leave the issue of eliminating her in a crowded area without causing a panic. I think that poison would do the trick. It doesn't need to be lethal, but it would need to be fast acting and induce symptoms similar to intoxication." Mike suggested. Angelique had raised eyebrows at this. She had often heard of the phrase 'poison is a woman's weapon' ( **points if you can identify the reference** ), but for someone this powerful to be honestly considering it was a bit strange to her.

Mike noticed Angelique's look. "What is it?"

"I just didn't think someone like you would use poisons, seems a bit…dishonorable." Angelique said, finding slight amusement that she was speaking of honor at all.

"Honor is the concern of knights, and other stage fighters who pretend to be warriors. Real warriors are easy to spot, they're the ones still standing at the end of a fight. And they're still standing because they used everything at their disposal. If you're in an actual fight and you're fighting fair, you're fighting wrong." Mike said.

Angelique found a great deal of issue with this. She may not have been a warrior, but she was someone who appreciated them. Once again, she found herself uneasy about this alliance. It wasn't in her nature to revel in violence and bloodshed, but she had to work with someone who did have such a nature. At least the ball was almost two months away, she had plenty of time to prepare for the upcoming kill.

 **Author's note.**

 **So, starting now I will be personally addressing any new comments that are posted to this story.**

 **To buttson117. That is very astute and factors into something that will be eventually discussed. It will be in regards to Mike's requested reward for preventing the fall of Angelique's reign.**

 **To ChaosEater69. I'm glad that Mike's personality is so well received. I always enjoyed writing characters like him and feel so much enjoyment at how people seem to like him.**

 **To AndrewAnimeTurbo2018. I've already addressed this in a PM but thank you for bringing this to my attention. As I've said in that PM, it probably was the result of my recent re-watching of Supernatural. But it already is in and going so I'll just keep rolling with it.**

 **To scottster777. Your comment is serving as the inspiration for the death of Trinadonna. It won't be the quite the suggestion you made but I do like the concept of putting Mike in a uncomfortable situation so thank you for that.**

 **And to the one who recommended the SAO abridged quote. Have patience, that quote is coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Time to Take a Break

 **Author Pre-note: scottster777, this chapter has some of your suggestions in it. I took a look at the SAO abridged series and found that quote, I will be modifying it slightly to fit the story but it is important that you think of Mike saying the quote in Alucard's voice. End note.**

Mike was never one to follow orders blindly, it lead to more complications than it solved. But when a situation arose that mandated his attention, then he moved with a stunning quickness. A town not far from the human's capital had unearthed something very interesting. Mike didn't know what it was but when it surfaced both Mike and Mira knew. Mike had been in one of his fitful sleeps, periodically thrashing as his unconscious mind recalled when his mother decided to beat him with a fire iron. Though thankfully it hadn't been heated. Mira had been pulled directly into a vision at the same time. They compared what they had seen and concluded that something was very wrong.

So Mike had consulted Asha about the town, recalling a distinctive stained glass window. The Witch was able to identify the town as Limwald, a deeply religious town often visited by the more divine monsters but very much opposed to the Demon Lord and her ilk. Despite this Mike departed immediately, it would take a few days to reach that Limwald but he would manage. He would fly at night, keeping to the clouds and staying out of sight. If he flew hard enough he would be there and back in just under a week.

The first thing he saw when he left Angelique's estate grounds and entered one of the various neutral zones that served as the borders between the demonic areas and areas of Order was a curious Lamia. She was not the normal kind that typically was seen in desert areas, but a distinct kind all her own. Her scales were a mottled array of greens rather than the normal tan colored scales. Mike would best describe her as a Forest Lamia, camouflaged for the leaves and grasses rather than the sands.

The Lamia in question hadn't realized that she had been spotted. She was curled up in a rather sparse bush, her human body hidden in the curls while her coloration and the leaves broke up her outline. To most she would have been nearly invisible, but Mike spotted her and prepared. When he came close enough the Lamia pounced, leaping up to try and grapple him. Mike ducked under her, letting himself get caught in her coils much further down than she intended. When she turned to try and correct the placement she was met with an explosion of pain in her left side.

Monsters with human parts atop animal bodies had a common weakness. With the exception of some insectoid monsters the human bodies atop monsters like Lamia or Cancers were physically identical to those of normal humans. This meant that they all had a pair of floating ribs on each side of their torsos. Mike often aimed here because it was an easy way to greatly damage monsters and make them easier opponents.

The Lamia recoiled from him quickly, her hands gingerly cupping her side. He had broken some of her ribs, his next hit nearly broke her jaw. The Lamia's head whipped around from the strike, now both seeing stars and being short of breath. She began to retreat, almost blind from the pain lancing through her. Mike let her, she was no threat to him any longer. He continued on his way unhindered for hours, until he came to a face that was unfamiliar to him. But his was familiar to her.

"You, Male. Stop right there." It was the very Elf who had witnessed Mike's fight with Lyra and Cassandra.

"What is it Elf." Mike said in a very dry tone. His patience had been worn thin.

"Watch your tone with me, and be grateful that I lower myself so far as to speak to you. I want' to know what relationship you have with the Demon Lord. Are you one of her consorts?" This Elf was really starting to piss Mike off, a really poor idea for any wishing to live long lives. Mike was never one to initiate conflict, but he was more than happy to escalate one when it was presented.

"Listen, you long eared cunt. I don't let anyone talk to me like that, and those that do tend to end up very badly mutilated." Mike began to approach, he wasn't very tall so he stood at around eye level with the Elf. But he definitely cut a strikingly intimidating figure. The Elf was able to clearly see the lethality Mike commanded even when glamoured. "So you better watch what you say, and speak with a bit more politeness. Or I swear to you, I will rip your tongue from your skull." Mike began to walk away at that, but the Elf wasn't finished.

She was furious. Here a human, so far as she knew, just talked back to and threatened her. Her elvish upbringing painting Mike as some lowbred mongrel who should have been bowing to her simply because she was an Elf whereas he was human. She knocked an arrow and took aim, her hand hesitating for only a moment to reflect on her hastiness. She aimed for his shoulder, a decidedly non-lethal wound, but the arrow never met its mark. Mike whipped around and snatched the arrow from the air with a look of pure fury. The Elf became the victim of a beating that made the Lamia's injuries from earlier seem trivial in comparison. She would live, but she would have nightmares of the last thing she saw before slipping into unconsciousness. She would write it off as a bizarre mix of dream and reality, but she could have sworn that Mike's eyes flashed bright red for a moment.

Nightfall was a welcomed reprieve from the ground. Mike shed his glamour and took to the skies, his fury powering his wings as he took to the clouds and let the chill of their moisture beat against him. He didn't care about the water seeping to his skin, or the strain in his wing muscles, or his claws digging into his palm. All he could see was his mother's face. All he could hear was her speaking in than god damned high and mighty tone.

It was to his great surprise when he looked up and saw the sun rising. Time had an interesting way of flying with you when one took to the air. He looked down and spotted a large lake, an ideal spot to dive. He tucked his wings in and began his descent, the wind's passing increasing it pitch until it literally screamed. He began to conjure a barrier around him that would soften the blow a great deal upon impact. The impact with the water's surface wasn't as bad as the sudden loss of momentum was. He could feel all of the softer parts inside him trying to continue their movement despite the rest of him nearly stopping.

The water was much warmer than he had anticipated, but it was clear and empty of any prying eyes. Mike applied his glamour and swam to a large cluster of reeds jutting from the shallower water. He surfaced to find a Mucus Toad in his face, her dopey smile and blush telling him all he needed to know. She leaned in to try and kiss him, but the knife point that began to dig under her chin made her reconsider. She scurried off as soon as she could, a tiny wound leaking a small amount of blood. Mike finished clambering out of the water and went for the tree line as quickly as he could. He found a suitable tree that would hide him well and found a good perch to rest in. This fork in the branches served as an excellent area to rest on, after he had secured himself. Mike fashioned a rough rope out of a number of long, thin branch shoots and secured himself to the tree branches around him. His rest through the day was meant more for the sake of being able to operate at night, but he couldn't help but feel as though something was being forgotten. His dozing half sleep lasted for hours, blearily waking when something passed under him only to doze again when it had passed. When night did fall Mike awoke properly and took note of the bright silver circle so far above.

His casual appreciation for the moon was cut short when he was suddenly pulled from the tree and thrown to the ground. Rising he took note of a group of humanoids, numbering about eight. A quick glance at their hands and legs told him what he needed to know, and from there he remembered what he had forgotten. It was a full moon, and these were Werewolves. And now they were leering down at him, eyeing him while licking their lips. A more feral looking Werewolf stalked towards him, flexing her claws in preparation to strip their new captive.

She never got the chance.

Launching a quick punch at the closest Werewolf's knee, breaking it sideways, Mike darted up and engaged the alpha. She tried to bat him into submission but he quickly sidestepped the strikes and returned with his own. Mike's strikes still aimed for vulnerable areas such as the throat and face. The alpha tried to rally from this but Mike was good at what he did. He had definitely given her two black eyes and knocked out a few of her teeth. Her breathing was labored due to a strike to her throat and one of her shoulders had been dislocated.

Her pack watched with stunned silence as their alpha was beaten down. Mike finished with a quick punch to her gut, causing her to bend forward, followed by a swift kick to the side of the head. The alpha crumpled to the ground in a heap, but the pack could only stare at Mike. Elves liked to think themselves as higher than humans, but their holier than thou act was just that. It was an act. Mike on the other hand, could obliterate the entirety of the forest he was in with a flick of his wrist. And even when glamoured, he looked like someone who would do it without batting an eyelash.

Most of the Werewolves made no further attempts, only the youngest tried. She promptly received an elbow to her teeth, breaking most of them in the process, before her head was violently introduced to Mike's knee, adding a nose to the list of broken bits. Only when she collapsed did he turn to address the rest of the pack.

"My patience has worn very thin. Take your wounded and leave, while I still allow you to do so." Mike said, the calm in his voice carrying a dangerous edge to it. Made even more frightening by the controlled demonic aura he began to release. Werewolves couldn't sense demonic energy but they could feel the uneasiness the aura was eliciting.

The gathered their fallen and departed quickly. They would be found, still running, a few days from now. They would ramble about a male monster, only to be dismissed. Monsters couldn't be male, that was common knowledge. But Mike didn't care about common knowledge, only the unknown knowledge of what Limwald had uncovered. He was close, only a hard night of flying between him and his answer. A hard night he was willing to endure, for his frustrations were rekindled.

The next sunrise saw Mike, glamoured and inconspicuous, entering the town of Limwald. It was much like Nerval had been, clean, well maintained, and orderly. The only difference was that the only occupants he could see were human. The church, with that ostentatious window, loomed in the distance. Passing a street vendor he took note of the selection of meat, realizing then how hungry he was. He paid for a large slab of salted beef and ate while moving, earning a degree of disgust from those who he passed.

Moving through the town he quickly realized that there was a clear class system in place. The markets and lower class occupied the outer areas, the middle class, where Mike found himself, seemed to be fairly well off. It was the center areas, with the church, that made him frown. The houses here were fairly large and decorative, each boasting obvious wealth. The church was what made Mike laugh. Its doors were dark stained wood, glass smooth and clearly well made. The knockers were either really bright steel or silver. And the stone of the church was bright, white marble.

Mike could only stand there and chuckle, finishing off his beef with a quick lick of each finger. Some of the residents looked at Mike with suspicion, but concluded that if he was religious then he must be a good person. What most didn't see were the Angles, Cupids, and Houri all departing the roof of the church the moment Mike approached. Only the occupants inside didn't notice, yet anyway.

The disguised Incubus pushed open the doors and strolled in. The priests and nuns all looked at Mike with some surprise. He was dressed as if he was from the lower wealth section and yet moved with a calm confidence. The priest, a man who was quite good at reading people, noticed how this confidence was different than that displayed by the wealthy. It wasn't pretentious, or a strut, but a stride belonging to one who knew he was better than most and would be more than willing to prove it. But for some present, Mike was a bizarre antithesis to their accepted notions. He was clearly not wealthy and yet did not bow subserviently. He was dressed in casual, low born clothing and yet had the gall to regard the grandeur of the church with a half lidded, disinterested gaze.

"Hello my son. Have you come to pray with us?" The priest asked, his fine robes swished as he approached.

"No actually. I am on a journey to all of the notable churches in the land, and the general opinion is that this is the greatest of them." Mike said, quickly fabricating a story. The priest seemed to buy it.

"Ah, a pilgrimage of sorts. I see, it is a truly noble thing for any of the faith to do. I regret to say that you missed our morning sermon, perhaps you can come tomorrow and fully appreciate the church before you continue on your journey." The priest suggested.

"That would be wonderful, I will see you tomorrow morning then?" Mike said, keeping in character as he departed.

"I don't trust him." One of the nuns said as she approached.

"I don't either, but come tomorrow morning it won't matter." The priest said, sliding his hand down to grope the nun's ass. The chain-like tail hidden by her habit twitched in excitement.

As for Mike, he began to compile what he had learned. The priest was obviously an incubus, or what passed for an incubus in accepted thought. He had been corrupted by demonic energy, which meant that the nuns were either Succubi or Dark Priests. What had really caught Mike's attention was the smell. The only good thing about a building so obsessively cleaned was that any scent that wasn't a cleaning solution stood out quite well. The smell Mike had detected was a musty, dust smell. It was the smell of a forgotten space being opened, like a crypt or catacombs.

Something was under that church, and it would make its appearance in tomorrow's sermon. Mike had to find whatever was discovered and destroy it, and he had to do it tonight. So until then he had to bide his time and explore the city some more. The problem was that he was being scryed by Angelique, or at least on her orders. If he had been paying attention then he would have noticed and worked to counteract it, but he was prowling the upper district. To the untrained eye he was appreciating the architecture of the homes, but Angelique and Asha, especially Asha, could see him casing the church.

Mike was enjoying himself greatly. The wealthy were uncomfortable around him and the reason was quite clear. They were used to the lower class moving out of their way or letting them shove past without complaint. Mike however was quickly stirring up trouble with the wealthy, especially in regards to their children. Sons around Mike's age typically ended up either unconscious or injured, daughters found themselves humiliated.

One son tried to shove Mike aside with a 'move commoner'. He was quickly put into an arm bar, snapping the limb at the elbow, then slammed backwards in such a way that dislocated his shoulder and winded him. Another tried to avenge his friend and found himself collecting his teeth from the cobblestones. A daughter and her posse mistook Mike for some kind of servant and tried to order him about.

"Piss off you privileged cunts." Mike said simply, greatly offending these ladies.

They tried to bully him into submission and found themselves bodily tossed into a nearby mud hole. The parents of each of these people confronted Mike, demanding that he pay reparations for his 'unwarranted assaults'. Mike, his patience having worn thin, brought out a bit of magic. He gave all of them very bad burns, especially to the faces of these 'ladies', and finished by crippling the men with broken knees and shattered ribcages. He was not harassed for the rest of the day, though he knew that a mob would be formed to come after him.

But that wouldn't be for several hours, and he intended to be gone before then. When the skies did begin to shift into darker hues Mike placed himself in an area of deep shadow and waited. He had found a good entry point in the form of a sitting room window a few stories up. Now it was just a matter of climbing up and infiltrating the building. His claws made short work of the mortar, providing him with ample handholds, and a quick knock shattered one of the panes of the window. A latch flip later and he was standing in the room.

Again Mike could only frown at the obvious extravagance of this church. This was clearly a sitting room for the priests, though Mike could smell a stench that told him sitting wasn't the only thing that happened here. Of all of the radical faction's members, Dark Priests were among Mike's most hated. He didn't care about what god they preached or what actions they committed, it was the fact that the Dark Priests were free to simply drop their jobs the moment they snag some dumb bastard and gallivant off to Pandemonium. Mike may not have had any official jobs, but he did believe in keeping one's word once it was given.

But that was neither here nor there. Mike managed to make his way down to the main hall and quickly found a door leading to the basement. The musty smell was very strong here, so whatever was being dug up was down there. The locked door was an easy thing to take care of, by simply melting the bolt securing it.

The black maw of descending stairs seemed intimidating, but Mike couldn't really fathom why. Distantly he could hear the sound of metal strikes, as if a pickaxe was being used. The darkness now worked in his favor as he took to the stairs, whoever was down below wasn't climbing up or checking for inquisitive characters. Eventually Mike came to the basement itself and noticed a bright purple light coming from an opening in the wall. On the other side of the hole were structured stonework walls, hidden from the church above. The light was now fairly bright and the sound of a pickaxe was very clear, but Mike could also make out voices in between the pickaxe strikes.

"Whoever did this knew what she was doing, it may not be diamond but the fact that it held a Dragon hostage is impressive." A male voice said.

"Good thing for us is that it's such a good conductor for energy. Don't worry sweetie, once were done we'll get you out of there." A female voice said daintily.

"Fuck…you…bitch." A hoarser voice said, sounding both pained and tired.

"Language, I think we'll have to teach you some manners. I think I have just the right collar for you." The dainty voice said, oozing with lust.

"Alright, I think that's enough of this shit." Mike said loudly, stepping around the corner and making his presence known.

The priest and one of his nuns were there, she was a Dark Priest just as Mike suspected. A Dwarf had paused in her work to examine this newcomer, but it was the face in the back that made Mike's eyes widen. Festrela, the Dragon General of the previous Demon Lord. She was imprisoned in a wall of crystal, the same crystal that was emitting the purple glow. Mike saw that there was a slight pulse to the light, radiating out from the trapped Dragon. Whatever the crystal was it was syphoning energy off of Festrela, who looked like utter shit.

"Well, if it isn't our little pilgrim. Here to join the fun? I'm afraid the two big ones are mine, but you can have the Dwarf if you like." The priest said, pulling the Dark Priest close.

Mike turned to the Dwarf. "Get out of here, I need to have a chat with the man of god." The Dwarf scurried away, hoisting a small pack full of crystal shards.

When the diminutive figure was gone Mike cracked his neck in preparation. He noticed how Festrela had yet to identify him, and what better way to do it than with some theatrics.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." Mike said, turning his head and letting his eyes glow red. "I've sinned a lot, and I'm about to sin some more."

"Turn back now boy, this is far beyond your understanding. We are on a holy mission from the Fallen God!" The Dark Priest said, her fuck toy smiling in agreement.

 *** scottster777, here it is.***

"Good news you don't have to worry about where you god is! Because he's right here!" Mike said, dispelling his glamour and revealing his true form." And he's fresh out mercy" He finished with a whisper, an exceptionally bright glow from his eyes, and a massive output of demonic energy.

The male died first, a tail tip piercing his chest and flicking down to cleave him in two. The Dark Priest looked on in horror, before trying to barter her way to safety. She didn't get more than a single sound out before Mike's sword edge was an inch deep in her throat. They locked eyes, hers wide and fearful while his were wide and excited. A wrenching of his arm had the head of this religious acolyte flying, red spurts dancing out to paint the walls, floor, and crystal.

Mike didn't spare either of them a glance as he strode towards the trapped Dragon, her labored breathing now quite audible to him. She looked like shit from a distance, and even more so up close. Her eyes had deep bags under them, there were strain marks lining her face, her eyes looked dead and forlorn, and even her hair had visible grey streaks.

"I can't say that I ever thought I'd see you like this General." Mike said, looking at the crystal encasing Festrela.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Incubus." Festrela said with a weak smile.

"So, what's the story here. I don't think you'd be able to help your Lord from in this prison, much less your weakened state." Mike observed.

"You're a bit behind the times Mike. You're not the only one who turned against the Demon Lord." Festrela said, grimacing as the crystal pulsed a bit more brightly.

"She put you here. Why?" Mike said, placing his hand on the nearest crystal and feeling the energy thrumming within.

"Before you were sealed away, the Demon Lord began crafting a spell that would bend you to her will. Subverting or overpowering your natural resistance to outside influence. But to cast this spell she needed a powerful focus. The fact that she and I began to not see eye to eye motivated her choice of candidate." Festrela said.

"This crystal. She intends to use this crystal as the spell's focus? Why? What's so special about it?" Mike asked.

"Behind me is the heart of this crystal mass. The Demon Lord granted each of her Generals a significant increase to their power, a piece of herself essentially." Festrela said.

"A piece that she grew back I'm sure." Mike said, watching Festrela nod.

"This power is what the crystal draws from me. But the drawing is slow, steady, and meant to allow me to continuously empower the crystal." Festrela said, dissolving into a mess of wheezing.

"And the pull on your power is just that tiny bit more than what you can replenish." Mike said, feeling sorry for his onetime foe.

Festrela nodded. "How long have I been here Mike? How long have I been leeched off of by this infernal rock?"

Mike didn't answer. He knew the answer would give no comfort. "I can release you. We can fight her, with the two of us she won't stand a chance." He offered.

Festrela shook her head. "My power is nearly gone, and with it my strength. Please, grant me a warrior's death."

Mike realized that Festrela would be no help if released. Her power was gone, her will was broken, and whatever skills she had would have degraded over the last few centuries. He placed his sword in her exposed hand. "A warrior shouldn't die without a weapon in hand." Festrela nodded, gripping the sword hilt and closing her eyes. Mike raised his hand. "It will be quick." He began with a slight numbing spell, eliminating her ability to feel pain. He finished with a focused cutting hex to her spinal cord at the base of the brain. Instantly Festrela's body went limp, her brain going dead not long after.

The crystal's purple light began to bleed towards the body, where there was once purple light now glowed a soft blue-white light. The crystal around Festrela shattered, releasing her body. Mike caught her and gently lowered her, keeping the sword in her limp grip. Looking up Mike spotted the heart of the crystal, a fierce violet glow emitted from a small, hexagonal mass. Even as he plucked it down he could feel the raw power inside it. He realized that he held a massive ocean of power in the palm of his hand, all he needed to do was tap into it and draw upon it. But even as he considered it the wall of reflective crystal came alive with a face he was familiar with.

"Mike, can you hear me?" Angelique asked, some concern in her voice.

"Yes I can hear you. What is it?" Mike asked, turning his gaze upward.

"We need you back here. Mira had another vision, and it concerns you." Angelique said, noticing that Mike's hand looked like it was holding something.

"I'm on my way now." Mike said simply.

"Also, did you find what you were looking for?" Angelique asked, hoping to get some information.

Mike looked at the crystal in his palm and frowned. He would become stronger, but not like this. He crushed the crystal in his palm and let the fragments, sparking with the release of their contained energy, fall to the floor. He snatched the largest chunk to add to his keepsakes. "Yes, and no. I will be back soon." And with that he smacked the crystal wall with his tail, shattering it. He began to depart the chamber, Festrela in his arms. She earned a proper burial, he would find a new sword.

Hours later found Mike, drawing up golden dust from the surrounding soil while Festrela burned upon a pyre. She was ashes by the time he had gathered enough to fashion a small urn, her ashes new home. He flew back to Angelique's estate in a single, nonstop flight. When he arrived, not long after dusk, he landed upon some mountains overlooking the forests surrounding the Demon Lord's home.

Mike gouged out a hole in the rock and placed the urn within, covering it with the removed material. The sword became the grave marker, and on its blade Mike carved 'Here lies Festrela, Dragon, Warrior, ally. May her soul find the peace in death that she was denied in life.' He sat there, paying his respects until morning's light came. Festrela was a General for the Demon Lord, but she was also a staunch believer in honor and fairness. Which were beliefs that put her against many of the other Generals and even the Demon Lord herself at times. But her skill in commanding and combat more than secured her place as one of the Generals, even if that had once made her Mike's enemy.

Mike rose from his seated position, brushing his hand against the sword he had given the fallen Dragon. He would make her pay. Mike swore that he would make the Demon Lord pay for all that she had done and all of the lives she had ruined. And even now, when the encounter was a far off eventuality, he was already planning a suitably nasty punishment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Carpe Diem- Seize the Day. Cauda Carpe- Seize the Tail.

 **Author's note. The last chapter was meant to be a lighthearted easy day for the main character. But then I got inspiration for the 'mysterious religious town with a dark secret' and it just took off from there. I figured that if that was to happen I might as well showcase the demise of another General, showcase the previous Lord's cruelty, give insight into the diversity of thought in regards to the Generals, and show a few new facets of Mike's personality.**

Mari would be lying if she said that she wasn't curious about how Mike's tail felt. Her tail, like the tails of every Succubus, was essentially a large erogenous zone. Its velvety texture and alluring balance between firmness and pliability made it something that many wanted to try touching at least once. And like most Succubi she was quite content to let others fondle her tail.

But Mike was not.

She once tried to reach for the tail when Mike returned from Limwald and was lounging about out of his glamour. He was reading a spell book and seemed at ease, but Mari couldn't help but stare at the tail as it swished about. But the moment she came near it he whipped the book aside and jerked his tail away, glaring at her.

But this only made her want to touch it more. But she knew that in order to claim such a prize she needed to plan properly. She didn't intend to, but she began to learn just how the tail communicated non-verbal language. When it swayed lazily it was an indication of relaxation. The tail stilled in times of surprise, freezing in its motions. Agitation was characterized by a more violent swaying and outright flicks of the tip. When he slept the tail was still, but the scales that covered it would pulse and puff when he dreamed. Mari concluded that this, based on the clenching of his jaw at the same time, meant that he was having a nightmare.

She wanted to touch that tail. She wanted to feel the scales beneath her palm, to test the edges and point of his tail tip. But he wasn't having any of that. When she approached he yanked it from her reach. When he slept he woke the moment she got close to him. And when she tried to bribe him with her own tail, hopefully to garner a kind of exchange, he ignored her.

He quickly figured out what she was trying to do, and reapplied his glamour to keep his tail from her grasp. But still, she followed him. Even when he reached windows overlooking the courtyard and looked upon the Succubi gathered. She managed to approach, but quickly retreated when she saw the sheer loathing and hatred in his gaze. Some Succubus had his ire, and Mari could only be grateful that it wasn't her. She confronted Asha about it and once again found herself in a conversation with the Witch.

"Yes, I've noticed that sometimes he looks at some Succubi with distinct dislike." Asha said, munching on a bowl of sweet grapes.

"But why, what could any of them have done to earn something like that?" Mari asked, reaching and plucking a small bunch of the grapes.

"I don't know, what conversations I've had with him are far from what I would prefer." The Witch replied, downing a small sip of white wine. Mari found that it was easy to forget that Asha was several decades old.

"How do you mean?" Mari asked, fetching some of the wine for herself. It was chilled, a nice comfort since the day was somewhat warm.

"When he and I talk it's purely business. The only subjects we discuss involve the Generals and their Lord. He sometimes asks about cities that have changed or disappeared since his time, but he never acts on the information. I think he's just curious about how the world's changed." Asha answered, emptying her glass and going for a refill.

"Maybe one of the Succubi reminds him of the Demon Lord. He might be using it to motivate himself." Mari offered.

"Possible. But only he seems to know for certain what his motives are." Asha said, returning with a full bottle and topping off Mari's glass.

"The only thing that really concerns me is that he hates this Demon Lord so much that he's willing to go to war against her. He had no incentive to do this other than hate." Mari said, swishing the wine and taking a small sniff. Cold and sweet, a nice treat for a day like this.

"Oh, he has requested a reward. He did so in private with our Demon Lord." Asha explained, drawing a raised eyebrow from Mari.

"What did he ask for?" Mari asked, fetching some more grapes.

"He asked to be allowed to have his way with a Succubus after the Generals were dead. Permission to do whatever he wanted to her." Asha said, reaching for some more grapes as well.

"That could end either really kinky or really messy." Mari said.

"Too true. But, even if he kills that Succubus it is a small price to pay for his assistance." Asha said. She didn't like the idea of treating people's lives like coins to be traded, but these were possibly bad times.

"Tell me, you were there when Sitha examined him weren't you?" Mari asked, eyes closing when a sip of the wine imparted its sweet flavors.

"Yes I was. I even noticed something that Sitha didn't. He has a number of markings, almost invisible unless looked at just right, that seem to be a magic seal of some sort." Asha said, intending to wow with this observation.

Mari wasn't wowed.

"I was more interested in his tail." Mari said simply.

"Hmm. Yes, its structure is different from that of a normal Succubus isn't it. I take it you've tried to touch it." Asha said, having now figured out roughly why Mari wanted to talk to her.

"Yes. But he's being so difficult about it. I don't see what's so wrong, just let me feel it." Mari said, going off on a little rant.

"On that I think I can shed some light. During Sitha's exam he seemed discomforted whenever she touched him. And even more so when she examined his tail, since it was even more sensitive. She and I both noted some scars that clearly weren't from weapons training. His discomfort with physical contact and those scars make me suspect an abusive childhood. He likely finds physical contact extremely uncomfortable." Asha said, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

Mari had no reply for this. As a Succubus she was accustomed to physical intimacy on a fairly regular basis. As such it was incredibly difficult to imagine something that was integral to her identity as a monster as being something uncomfortable. She recalled a few times where gestures visibly confused him. When Mira once came up to him and raised her arms up, indicating the desire to be picked up, Mike had stared at the smaller Lilith blankly. When Mari hat attempted to assume more seductive poses he didn't seem to notice. A crossed leg and body turn to emphasis the curve of her ass was not acknowledged by a single glance. Her leaning in to give him a better view of her cleavage was met with him leaning in as well, thinking she had wanted to say something in a hushed, conspiratorial tone.

"He doesn't know how to interact with others very well, does he?" Mari asked rhetorically.

Asha answered anyway. "No, he doesn't. He can make due and communicate when needed. He can craft convincing stories and covers quite well, and molds them based on ques he picks up. This tells me that while he isn't a full psychopath he does have some psychopathic tendencies."

"Such as?" Mari asked, once again concerned about the safety of others around Mike.

"He has shown that he doesn't really have a conscious, or at least if he does it is one with a very flexible sense of right and wrong." Asha said.

"How do you figure?" Mari asked. She wasn't usually one for psychology, but maybe it would give some insight into her quarry.

"When he acts he does so with almost no concern for who may get caught in the crossfire. He does seem to show mercy and tolerance but I think that is either that flexible moral sense or a personal honor code of his." Asha speculated. She hated having so many unknowns, but Mike wasn't very forthcoming with information.

"He only seems to show true animosity to those he believes have wronged him. Do I have anything to fear in regards to Mira's safety then?" Mari asked, cutting straight to the point of her concerns.

"I don't think so. While his relationship with his mother, from what little I can gather, is hostile at best he seems to have less animosity towards his sister. I think that the reason he became so attached to Mira is that they adopted one another into a sibling relationship. He's the brother she never had and she is the sister he wished he could have had." Asha explained.

"Would that be unhealthy?" Mari asked.

"Only for any potential suiters for when Mira grows older. I don't think any potential abusers are going to get to close to her for very long." Asha said with a small grin.

Mari grinned as well. Imagining some well off incubus trying to court her and coming face to face with an overprotective big brother Mike. Wings out, tail thrashing about, and red eyes blazing. Mike would stand cross armed behind her and glare scornfully while Mira would just smile cheerfully, almost as if not recognizing the danger the suiter was in.

Mari would definitely be telling mother about that thought, no doubt it would bring a smile to her face as well.

"But I'm guessing you want me to tell you how to get ahold of that tail of his." Asha said, steering the conversation back to its original intention.

"Oh, yes. That's right. Any advice?" Mari asked hopefully.

"Stop trying. Physical contact unnerves him, I wouldn't be surprised if it frightened him." Asha said, returning to her grapes.

"Well, what better way to help him get over that fear than with some rehabilitation?" Mari asked with decent logic.

"First, don't phrase it like that. I'm pretty sure he'd kill you if you implied him fearing anything. Second, don't call it rehabilitation. You might make it seem as though he's a wild animal. And three, you would need an actual premise to make him want to overcome his aversion to contact." Asha pointed out.

Mari slumped, knowing that she was right. But then, a distinct thought came to her. The ball for her sister's birthday would require dancing, dancing is contact, and Mike would need to blend in.

"I've got an idea." Mari said, running off before Asha could ask what she meant.

Asha merely watched her leave, hoping that she wouldn't have to report Mari's death in the near future.

Mike was on the roof of the manor exercising. The warmth of the day mixed with the heat of the roofing tiles made it an ideal area to break a sweat. When he returned to his quarters he bathed, scrubbing the grim from his body. Mari was waiting for him when he finished, sitting on his bed expectantly.

"Hello Mike." Mari said.

"What is it Mari?" Mike asked, his glamour shimmering into place.

"So, I was thinking about this plan to lure out Trinadonna. You should probably know how to dance." Mari said.

"Why?" Mike snapped.

"Think about it. If she does show up and notices a male just standing off to the side glaring at everyone then she'll recognize you instantly, even if you're wearing a mask. But if you're dancing and keep close to mother then you can act quickly without being recognized." Mari reasoned, seeing her arguments rolling around in Mike's head.

Mike simply crossed his arms and mulled over the logic. It made sense and Mari's suggestion did work to counter much of what Trinadonna could use to identify him. But still, dancing was something he was most certainly not prepared for.

"Fine, let me get dressed." Mike finally answered, grabbing some simple pants and a shirt. He returned to the bathroom and dressed quickly, not seeing Mari silently fist pump in victory.

When he returned Mari hopped up and stood in the middle of the largest empty space in the room. When she was satisfied she simply stared at Mike, which prompted a brief stare off. Mike realized that Mari wanted him to do something but he wasn't sure what. Mari, feeling a bit awkward, broke the silence.

"So, what do you know about dancing?" She asked, knowing that if she was to proceed then she would have to have something to work with.

"Not a thing." Mike answered simply.

"Well then, we'll start with the basics…" Mari paused and assumed a position that perplexed Mike. Her right hand was extended while her left reached forward. She once again paused, obviously expecting something that eluded Mike. He opted for the best option and mimicked her pose.

Mari would have laughed, but she was instead focused on what Mike's obvious confusion meant. He had never seen dancing before. She dimly noted that this was just another thing that Mike had never experienced. She had seen him struggle with things that for her were part of everyday life. He had seen a set of formal wear given to him and had stared at the articles for a time trying to understand what order they were supposed to be worn in. An instructor in table etiquette had given up on him, labeling Mike a hopeless savage. And when he was shown some cologne to wear when the masquerade ball came around he actually vomited, then spent the rest of the day trying to rid his nose of 'that ungodly stench' as he so eloquently put it.

She corrected his position, telling him that he wasn't supposed to mirror her. As she anticipated Mike had obvious tension the moment her hand came onto his shoulder. She guided him through the motions, noticing how quickly he seemed to pick up on the movements. But he was still very stiff, he seemed ready to leap from her at a moment's notice.

 _"He doesn't trust me."_ Mari realized quickly, he was ready to leap from her if she became hostile.

"Mari it's so good to see you! And who is this?" A loud, boisterous voice said. Mari watched in horror as Mike was enveloped in a hug from behind.

One of Mari's older sisters, Meridia, had come by for some reason. She had Mike in a hug while her head rested on his shoulder, peering at Mari with a lecherous grin.

"Trying to keep such a hunk to yourself, naughty sister. Hey, want to come have some fun." Meridia said, her tongue coming out to glance at Mike's neck.

Mari could see Mike struggling to free himself, which was odd to her until she saw his eyes. They were staring off, almost unseeing. Mari really began to worry when Mike's struggling started to become more frantic and his breathing quickened to an alarming speed.

"Meridia let him go!" Mari said, but her order came too late.

With a roar Mike slipped from Meridia's grip, spun about and began to wail on her with his fists. Mari saw not the controlled strikes Mike was usually known for, but frenzied aggression. When he separated from her he stumbled, head and eyes whipping around as if he didn't recognize his surroundings. Mari tried to reach for him but he responded by rushing the door. The two inch thick oak wood planks were splintered by the impact. Mike couldn't identify anything, all he could see was his mother's face sneering down at him. He managed to find his way to a tower and attempted to fly away, but he couldn't get his wings to function properly. He ended up in free fall, plummeting towards a lake that he couldn't see. When he did impact the water he did so head first and promptly sank to the bottom.

Mari, chasing as best she could, arrived at the tower just in time to spot him hit the water. She dove off towards the water as well, though more controlled, and managed to pierce the water fairly well. There at the bottom, unconscious, was Mike's form. Mari grabbed him and pulled the limp Incubus up to the surface. When she did surface she laid him out and tried to see if he was breathing. He wasn't at first but then proceeded to sputter out a lungful of water, briefly returning to consciousness before slipping back. Mari tried to pick him up, but as strong as she was Mike was too heavy. She opted for levitation, intent on maintaining it as she flew up with him.

She praised whatever god or gods there may be that she wasn't seen doing this, even on the way back to his room. She opted to hide him in the bathroom, since the missing door would attract curious servants. With this done she picked up her sister, who was much, much lighter than Mike, and made her way to Sitha. The Arachne nodded at the brief explanation Mari gave and allowed the young Lilith to go report to her mother. This was a conversation that Mari was not looking forward to.

 **End chapter**

 **Author's note**

 **So, to make a few things clear. I am keeping the Lilith term as it is already a part of the story and I hate it when Word red lines a word.**

 **Second, and this is important in regards to this chapter. It will be covered more in-depth in the next chapter but I will address it roughly here. It would be an understatement to say that Mike has issues, but the sheer scope of them is what is interesting. He is fine with contact between him and Mira since he, unconsciously, labels her as a non-threat. Honestly viewing her as a younger sibling despite knowing she isn't. Mari and other more grown Liliths (see still keeping it) remind him of his mother, whom he despises and, deep down, is terrified of.**

 **This is a woman who repeatedly beat him with a fire iron (that metal rod you use to tend to a fireplace fire), had once locked him outside during a rainy winter day (which led to him narrowly surviving freezing to death and then almost dying of the sickness that followed), starved him regularly (leading to a habit of hoarding nonperishable food), and often opened these treatments with behavior one would consider loving and motherly (resulting in a deep seated distrust of others, especially women and maternal figures). The actual abuses then had an ultimate result in making Mike suffer panic attacks from particularly intimate gestures, typically suffering from severe confusion and panicked delirium(thus why he attacked Meridia, and points if you can tell where I got that name from)**

 **End note**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Panic with the Incubus

 **Author's note**

 **So, this chapter will hopefully shed greater light on Mike's actions last chapter. For any who don't want Mike's mother dead, you will after this chapter. Also, a brief author note at the end of the chapter.**

The conversation in regards to Meridia's injuries went about as Mari thought it would. Angelique, while still worried about her daughter, was now concerned for the safety of her other children as well. As much as Asha had already assured her that Mike posed little threat to them unless provoked, this action did raise concerns. And speaking of the Witch, Angelique had summoned for her the moment she and Mari began this discussion. Her input would likely prove useful again.

"In all honesty, Meridia should be thankful to still be breathing at all." Asha said simply upon hearing the situation. Let it be known that the Witch was always one to speak her mind when asked.

"But I still want to know why it happened." Angelique growled out.

"That's the easy part. It was a situation where the various events leading up to the attack worked as a force multiplier of sorts." Asha explained.

 _"God this runt likes to talk."_ Mari thought, but aloud she asked. "What do you mean?"

"The assault was prompted by three factors that stacked in a very destructive fashion. First, he was pulled from his comfort zone. We've all seen how he is whenever he is put in a situation where he can't simply kill his way to success. The incident with the etiquette instructor to name one example." Asha said, watching the nods from Angelique and Mari. When the instructor had labeled Mike a hopeless savage she hadn't been expecting him to hurl an oak wood chair at her.

"That incident almost cost me a chair, then I wouldn't have a proper set to that collection anymore." Angelique said, referring to the lovely table and chair set in one of the informal dining rooms.

"Anyway, with him being put in a situation where he wasn't comfortable, such as being taught to dance, he was already a little shaken. But then the contact required for that, which again we've seen his behavior when touched, made him a big ball of tension. Touching him as Meridia did would have made him incredibly hostile even without the previous stimuli. But with the already established discomfort, that contact sent him straight into a panic." Asha explained.

"If he was so panicked why did he go on the attack, wouldn't his first reaction be to run?" Mari asked.

"You're thinking only about how others might behave. I've suspected it for a while but this incident has confirmed it. When confronted by the choice of fight or flight, his immediate reaction is fight." Asha said.

"But why does he have no problem with Mira, touching him? Wouldn't that trigger such an outburst too?" Angelique asked.

"No. As we've seen, those two have a very sibling-like relationship. Something about her doesn't trigger the same hostility as a grown Succubus does." Asha answered.

Mari thought about it for a moment, something tugged at her mind. It was pretty clear that he was abused as a child, and that trauma carried over into his adult life. What would he have to fear given how powerful he is now? Then the thought hit her. "Asha, do you think we remind him of his mother?"

The silence that followed was deafening. Angelique and Asha both stopped to consider and saw the very real possibility of it. Mike was fine with Mira, but the sibling dynamic was there to explain that. He was also cordial, if a little curt, with beast man or child-like monsters. But with Succubi, in all variants save the Alice, he was gruff and on edge.

A few situations then came to Mari's mind, ones where she had actually scared him without intending. When they went to the beach and Mari tended the fireplace Mike had walked in and stopped the moment he saw her, eyes locking onto the metal rod in her hand. He had refused, though not verbally, to come any closer to her during that time. Mari had been confused at the time, but then other instances were recalled. His stiff tension whenever a Succubus is handling knives around him. A refusal to eat anything he either didn't see get prepared or that he had prepared himself.

"The good news is that the Nightmare has arrived. Is Mike still unconscious?" Asha asked.

Mari nodded. "Do you think we'll be able to properly understand the situation with her help?"

"I do. While he's under we should be able to have her enter his mind, from there we should be able to access his memories." Asha said.

"We? I didn't know Nightmare's could bring others as well." Angelique said, raising an eyebrow at her advisor.

"On their own they can't, but I should be able to craft a spell to allow us to accompany her." Asha explained. Magic was able to do some pretty amazing things if you had the imagination.

"But wouldn't it be a little dangerous? We don't know what exactly we'll find in there." Mari pointed out. While she was usually one for adventurous activities this one, like most things that involved Mike, was clearly dangerous.

"It shouldn't be. We won't be able to be harmed while in there." Asha said with confidence.

"Well then, get to it then." Mari said, standing and making her way back to where Mike was sleeping.

Asha went off to retrieve the Nightmare while Mari went to Mike. As usual, he was clearly having a bad dream. Mari was only waiting a few minutes before Asha and her guest arrived. The dream jumping centaur had already been sworn to secrecy but even so she still marveled at the male with the features of a Lilith. Asha then went about explaining how her spell would use the Nightmare's natural abilities as a catalyst for their entry into Mike's dreams. Though it was largely untested Asha was sure that there would be no real danger to any of them.

The Nightmare began to reach out with her powers, Asha began to weave her spell into being, and Mari stood there waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the world dissolved and the trio found themselves in a rather plush room. A sudden cry of pain brought their attention to a horrifying sight. A small boy was curled up on the floor, shielding himself as best he could while a Lilith rained down blows with the fire iron. A smaller Lilith sat nearby laughing happily, enjoying the spectacle immensely.

Mari then realized that the boy was Mike, the woman was his mother, and the girl was his sister. The Nightmare had her hands over her mouth in shock, Asha was wincing with each strike, and Mari had turned away. The world dissolved again, coming into focus with a new setting. It was outdoors, and rainy. The bare branches of nearby trees told the group that it was winter. A sudden hacking cough drew their attention to a trembling form at the base of a tree, nestling among the roots in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Again, it was Mike. The group could see that he wasn't more than six, but also that he was clearly quite sick. He shivered violently, limbs curled in to try and maintain any semblance of warmth, a periodic growling indicating hunger, and the vivid green mucus leaking from his nose and mouth a clear indication of a potentially life-threatening illness.

Again and again the world around the trio dissolved, and each time it came into focus they saw more scenes of violence against Mike. His mother digging her claws into his scalp and throwing him down a set of stairs, hurling small fireballs at him, toppling entire bookcases on top of him. Scene after scene played through, until they came to a time where Mike, as a young teen, transformed for the first time. His sister, mother, and some Witch were all shocked. Even more so when he began to display the sheer power at his disposal.

When the spell ended and the trio was back in reality they spent a few seconds in silence, struggling to comprehend what they had seen. Actions that were abusive today were normal about three hundred years ago. But even then, what they had seen wasn't abuse. It was long, drawn out torture. Mari's suspicions were confirmed, every adult succubus of any variety reminded him of his mother. And that hostility he felt for her bled over into his behaviors with them. But more than that, he was afraid of them. He was afraid and the only way he knew how to deal with fear was to respond with extreme violence.

Asha dismissed the Nightmare, who silently clopped away. Asha started to compile all of the information she now had as she exited. But Mari, who had never been fully exposed to parental abuse, could only look around the very room where they had housed Mike. It made sense why he was on edge so often, almost everything in this room reminded him of something that had been used on him as a weapon. He had lived in terror of his mother his entire life and now had to work with groups of people who reminded him of her.

Mari chose that moment to vacate the room. She would retire to her own room and try to come to terms with what she had seen. Asha would likely report back to her mother so Mari wasn't needed for that. And no one wanted to be around when Mike awoke, if he found out that they had entered his mind without permission he was likely to be a little…miffed.

Down below Angelique was listening to Asha describe what she had seen. Her normally serene face drawn into one mixed between revulsion and fury. She had over a dozen children, and never had she ever entertained the idea of striking them in any way. When Asha used a memory viewing spell to show Angelique what she had seen the Demon Lord, the usurper of her predecessor, could only stare in open mouthed shock. Asha, who again had only a passing knowledge of medicine and healing, was able to see that Mike faced death by illness, starvation, or injury on a fairly regular basis in his youth.

With Asha's report Angelique could only hope that Mike didn't turn on any of them. She also hoped that if Mike's mother was still alive that she would suffer for what she did. No child should fear their parents, and no parent should find joy in their child's fear.

Back in Mike's room the Incubus in question was waking. He was very confused about what he was doing in this room. The last thing he remembered was Mari attempting to teach him how to dance, then his memory became quite disjointed. He recalled panic, and a lake. But it was too confusing to properly understand. When he looked outside dusk was falling, and he knew that if he was going to do anything productive with the remainder of the day then he was going to have to do it now. He could work on conjuration more, or refine the poison he was going to use on Trinadonna.

No. He decided that Mari was right. He needed to be able to blend in when the time of the ball came. He raised his arms to the appropriate positions. His left to grasp his partner's right, and his right to place upon her hip. His feet began to move in the controlled steps that they had covered in their brief lesson. It was easy to try when he didn't have to touch anyone, but he knew he needed actual partner practice to ensure that he remained inconspicuous when the time came. He carried on like this for a time, letting his feet move while his mind wandered to what was needed for the poison. It needed to be odorless and tasteless, but it also needed to be fast acting. It would be best if it was a poison that didn't kill its target, but made them lethargic. It would be easy to pass off such a state as simple drunkenness.

No sooner did the rough list of ingredients get compiled in his mind did a small tug on his senses occur. It was a tug that he recognized instantly, another General was emerging. Mike smiled, brushing his fingers over the keepsake cord's items. The sharp points of Beletha's whip, the smooth metal of the guard to Parthura's dagger, the equally smooth metal of Eurasis's trident tip, the gemstones of Lyra's and Cassandra's rings, and the rough surfaces of the very crystal that imprisoned Festrala.

Mike only took a few minutes to inform Angelique of the emergence before departing. He would contact her when he could with an update, but until then he needed to move. The emergence came from quite the distance away, and when he told Asha roughly which direction it came from she paled. It was to the far north-east, a realm where the largest cemetery in the world was. A place where the undead roamed in great abundance. The Deadlands.

 **Author's note.**

 **A few things to address about Mike.**

 **Yes, he is a bit of a Mary Sue character. I have been trying to work around that by subverting some of the most annoying aspects of the trope. Most importantly, I am trying to subvert the trope aspect of the Main Character (MC let's call it) from being the only thing of importance in the story. By paying attention to the actions and issues of the other characters that exist I make the story about more than the MC.**

 **Yes, his life has been royally fucked up. But that all leads to a nice little interaction between Mike and his mother where Mike will finally be able to put his demons to rest.**

 **If there was anything that confused any reader then please let me know, I love to talk with those who read this story. If you have any other quotes or situations you want to see Mike in please tell me, I'll see about incorporating them into the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Massive Numbers plus Strategic planning.

Mike frowned as he knocked away another amorous Zombie. He needed a new weapon, that much was clear, but he hadn't thought about where to get one. The most obvious answer for him was to simply kill a soldier and take their sword. But that had so many unknowns with it, what was the metallic composition, was it able to channel magical energy properly, how did its balance feel to him. No, simply taking a fallen weapon would serve no better than his bare fists. He could have Angelique's smiths forge a weapon for him, but that raised the same concerns and had the potential to raise many more questions. He didn't need to draw any more attention to himself than he already had, he still needed to be inconspicuous for his overall plan to come into fruition.

That left one alternative, the Cyclops. They were reputed to be master smiths that would be able to forge a weapon perfect for him. But from the talk he had picked up about them their price was typically the conception of a child. He couldn't coerce them into making the weapon either since that opened up a potential for a failed weapon. He would need to do his research carefully if he wanted to proceed. But for now, he would deal with his undead pursuers.

A Ghoul, who would normally have no trouble overpowering a human, found that leaping at Mike from a high place was a bad idea. Mike simply grounded himself and let the Ghoul's momentum carry the force of the hit, her jaw was definitely broken from that. After a few more encounters Mike had a moment to really appreciate the surroundings.

The Deadlands was a very appropriate name for this place. A large swath of land shadowed by thick black clouds during the day and exposed to clear skies at night. Towns and small cities were now abandoned ruins, massive graveyards stretched for miles, while crypts, tombstones, and rotting wooden grave markers could be seen at all times. The ground was as dead as the inhabitants of the land and aside from small clusters of dry weeds poking from the grey soil near a number of the tombstones there was nothing. If Mike had to describe this place then dreary was the word that came to mind.

The emergence happened a few days ago, but surprisingly there was nothing to show for it. no armies raised to charge at any nearby settlements, ones inhabited by living being mind you, and no indication that anything was out of place. If he had to make a guess based on the location, then the General Agenest was the one who emerged. Agenest was a Lich, and a powerful one at that. Trinadonna had great speed with her spells and an excellent skill with eluding enemy forces, Agenest was a master of amassing large numbers of undead to serve as the main fighting force. Beletha was the one who had led the vanguard but that was because the vanguard was composed of what the old Lord had described 'undesirables'. Subordinates too inquisitive for their own good, potential political rivals, and even just disgraced soldiers all found their way to the vanguard. And all in the hopes that they would die against the enemy forces and make the jobs of the main force easier. Yes, the vanguard was seen as less important than an army of raised Zombies.

A sniff caught Mike's attention, causing his head to whip around to identify the source of the sound. It was a pale skinned woman in a very nice evening gown, sitting on a tilting gravestone with her arms across her knees and her head upon her arms. Mike, recognizing a Wight when he saw one, approached with both caution and curiosity. This was a very unusual thing to see, Wights were the noble ladies of the undead. They spent most of their time in moonlit manors controlling small areas of territory within the Deadlands. So finding one just out and about was very unusual, and maybe a clue to where this General was lurking. Mike walked up, not yet noticed by the Wight, and inquired about her situation in his normal, compassionate way.

"What the hell is a Wight doing lurking around in a god damned empty graveyard?" Mike said, startling the crying monster.

Let it never be said that Mike was one for sensitivity.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The Wight said, wiping her face off and trying to regain some composure.

"I'm a guy hoping to take an enthusiastic walk through this graveyard tonight." Mike said, a small smile playing on his face.

"A walk, you're here to go for a walk?" The Wight asked incredulously.

"An enthusiastic walk." Mike corrected her.

"…Are you insane?" She asked with all seriousness.

"Yes but that's besides the point. Why are you out here? I would have thought you would be shagging up in some manor right now, not weeping in the dust." Mike asked.

"I was…removed from my home. Some Lich and a Kitsune, but they were…different than any that I've ever seen." The Wight said, being startled again when Mike suddenly grasped her upper arms and peered close into her eyes.

"A Lich and a Kitsune? Are you certain?" The Wight nodded. "The Lich, really ugly? Uglier than any Lich you've ever seen?" The Wight nodded, starting to realize that this man knew these intruders. "And the Kitsune, armored with green eyes and a gilded dagger?" Again the Wight nodded. "So, that stunted bitch Kunaka emerged as well." This is going to be fun."

The Wight could only stare at Mike, but if she was surprised before then she was utterly shocked by what Mike said next.

"So lead the way."

"…What?" The Wight asked incredulously.

"Well I don't know where you live silly, so I can't kill them until you show me the way." Mike said cheerfully, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

The Wight, realizing that Mike was a little crazy, stood and started towards her former home. She had no idea how a regular human intended to remove a powerful Lich and Kitsune but he seemed completely sure in his ability to do so. Until they reached her house though, the Wight did have the opportunity to examine Mike more carefully. Like any smart noble she was fairly adept at reading body language and non-verbal ques. She noted how he moved with a leisurely ease, each step flowing into the next. His body didn't bob up and down with his stride, it seemed to glide. His eyes seemed relaxed but in constant motion, sharpening whenever a movement caught his eye.

It wasn't long before they reached a ledge overlooking a large lake that stretched to the horizon. The lake was so still it seemed to both mirror the sky above and continue it, bringing a feeling of otherworldly isolation to a frankly plain area. From here it looked as if the beach at the lake's edge led not to cool water but to an open and empty abyss of stars. When Mike dragged his gaze from the spectacle before him he noted a large house just beneath him. No castle or mansion by any means, but a fairly well off manor that would house a very large family quite comfortably.

"Your home I presume." Mike said.

"Yes, how do you intend to remove the intruders?" The Wight asked before the world went dark.

Mike had the courtesy to at least grab her before she hit the ground. Just because he knocked her out didn't mean that he was heartless, he just needed for as few witnesses as possible. scooping the unconscious monster in his arms he calmly stepped off of the ledge, his landing made nice and quiet by the sand under him. The Wight was placed against the side of her house, her head lolling off to the side, while Mike made his way to the front of the manor. He noted a bright light coming from within the building, and soon realized why. The majority of the front wall was a large glass window that separated a large sitting room from the small beach, providing a view for those invited over. Inside this room Mike saw both of his targets, hunched over a table covered in sheets of parchment.

Even after centuries of sleep Mike recognized the two of them. Agenest was still a testament to the ravages of decay, the normal purple hued skin of a modern Lich but with the addition of large swaths of rotting, black flesh. A missing eye, exposed teeth on the left side of her face, and the small insects milling about her necrotic flesh completed the image of a hideous, undead abomination. The stone cross dangling at her neck serving as an insult to the faith of the humans. The figure with her was decidedly more pleasant to look at. A short figure, easily mistaken for a child, in the typical armor of Nippon stood opposite of Agenest and upon a stool. Kunaka, her fox ears and tail a matching black to her hair, pointed at various locations on what Mike realized was a map.

Knowing that subtly would serve him better that brute force Mike opted to enter quietly and eavesdrop on the conversation. The moment he opened one of the side doors the voices of the two Generals became clear to him. Kunaka was always very boastful about her plans while Agenest was choosier about when she spoke.

"When Mortha and her fleet emerge they will strike here, here, and here." Mike heard Kunaka say, her childlike voice doing little to undermine the authority in her words.

"But wouldn't the human kingdom's ships be easier targets? Why not attack them first?" A pained whisper asked. Agenest rarely spoke if it wasn't needed, decaying vocal cords weren't the best for making one's self heard.

"Exactly. The human's ships would be easier, that's why we are going to attack them last. The element of surprise alongside superior numbers will crush this Demon Lord's fleet and thus remove the most dangerous component." Kunaka explained. Mike heard the sliding of a weighted object and realized that Kunaka was using figures to illustrate her point.

"Not the most dangerous. The Incubus is still loose, until we have him he is a threat to this plan." Agenest forced out.

"Even the largest pest can be eliminated if done right. Efforts to bring him back into the fold are already in place, we just need him and a final object to finish the work." Kunaka said, the smirk on her face detectable even in her words.

"But what of the human kingdoms?" Agenest asked.

"Anything coastal and Mortha can handle it, inland towns and settlements are your concern. Once our Lord returns and has her foothold we can easily remove the forces of Order, and their little kingdom." Kunaka said.

"I wonder what a large kingdom would look like to you then Kunaka." Mike said, stepping around the corner and revealing himself. Mike sneered when Agenest whipped, or attempted to, around to look at him. Flakes of her crumbing flesh flew as her head turned towards him.

"Ah, the very being we were just talking about. Hello Mike, fancy some tea?" Kunaka asked. If she had been surprised at his appearance she didn't show it, she was even smiling about him being there.

"No thank you, I'm more of a mead drinker myself. Though I would expect you to want something a bit more for your last meal." Mike said casually. Kunaka was unfazed as she continued pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I wasn't aware I was dying anytime soon. Or do you presume to be the one to end me Mike?" Kunaka asked with a smile, bringing the cup under her face and breathing in the scent.

"None of the other Generals thought they would die either, and now there are only three left." Mike said, noting that Agenest was slowly moving out of his field of vision. He also noted something painted on the floor. _"This should be interesting."_

"You always did hate us, and our Lord, didn't you?" Kunaka asked, taking a small sip of her tea.

"Actually I held some respect for Festrela, and I enjoyed you." Mike responded, Agenest having left his sight entirely.

"Me? How flattering. And here everyone thought that you weren't interested in women." Kunaka said, placing a hand to her cheek in faux coyness.

"You misunderstand Kunaka. I hold no desire for you, I merely find our banter entertaining. It is a nice break from those who see me as either a tool or toy." Mike explained.

"Ah well, it is such a shame that we won't be able to have this banter after tonight. You won't be left with much mind at all." Kunaka's grin was very reminiscent of a fox's.

"Oh, do explain." Mike said, grimacing slightly when he felt magic suddenly exert its pull over him.

He looked down at the lines he had noted earlier and confirmed what he thought. Rune circles. The one he was currently in was one for binding, but it was the inner circle for a much larger and more complicated one. The circle binding will. The very circle that Festrela had told him about. Mike forced down a smirk.

"Ah, I see. Quite well done. I suppose our rotting friend was the one who placed the final line." Mike guessed.

"Yes indeed. I am sorry about this…"

 _"No you're not you sadistic little bitch."_

"But I'm afraid our Lord needs her weapon back. Now it's just a matter of time until my little messenger returns from Limwald with the last piece of this puzzle." Kunaka said.

"Well then, if I'm going to be stuck in this circle for the foreseeable future I think I will have a cup of tea." Mike requested, sitting down.

"Hmm, I suppose." Kunaka said, though Mike could tell she was a bit rattled by this. Mike knew some tricks to make psychological warfare easy. Kunaka would be suspicious of why he was so calm and relaxed. She would know that he had an advantage but wouldn't know what it was. But it didn't matter. As soon as the messenger returned with that crystal full of Festrela's energy the ritual would begin.

Hours ticked by, and even Agenest began to worry. Mike had taken to wearing a smug grin over the last hour. Now he was the one waiting for the good news, but Kunaka didn't know what that was. If there was one thing that got under the Kitsune's skin faster than anything else, it was being outfoxed. At around five hours after trapping Mike she and Agenest were considering running. If he wanted to he could escape the binding circle through brute force, it would take a few minutes and alert every magically sensitive being within miles but he could get out.

Kunaka almost cried when she heard the messenger return. But her elation was very short lived, the messenger's steps sounded hesitant. When the small Cockatrice appeared she looked even more skittish than those of her species normally looked. What more, she had no package or container.

"What is it? Where is it? Where is the crystal?" Kunaka snarled, tail whipping about furiously.

"I went to where you said. I found where the church was. The priest…he was…" This Cockatrice broke down, having never seen death so close.

Kunaka paled as she heard a sound she didn't want to hear. A low chuckle, dark enough to scare the Cockatrice into fleeing from this area, came from the trapped Incubus. He had taken to lying on the floor, legs crossed, his hands on his belly, his head propped up by his removed shoes. Mike sat up, taking great joy in Kunaka's fear, and pulled his keepsake cord from his waist. Holding it like he would a ring of keys he thumbed through the items, making sure that Kunaka could clearly see them. Eventually he came to the chunk of crystal, holding it up for Kunaka to see.

"You weren't waiting for this crystal were you?" Mike asked with a singsong voice.

Kunaka and Agenest had no answer, they could only watch as Mike leaned forward and punched the ground. The stone cracked, the fissure breaking the lines of the circle and freeing him. Agenest tried to extend her reach to anything dead and buried nearby, a desperate bid for survival. She burned via a fireball hurled at her, her dead tissues and robes catching fire quite quickly. She never was one for actual combat, relying on reanimating bodies to serve as her fighters and defenders. Without some kind of being to take the hit, she was almost defenseless. As for Kunaka, she looked at Mike and knew she was going to die. But he didn't move, he made no attempt to end her. It was then that the Kitsune realized what he was doing, he was giving her a chance to end things on her terms.

"I figured I'd let you choose the method." Mike said.

"I don't know if that's cruel or thoughtful. Maybe a mix of the two." Kunaka said, peeling off her breastplate to reveal the plain shirt beneath.

"If you want, I can cast a numbing charm. Dull the pain." Mike offered.

"Would you, it would be much appreciated." Kunaka smiled.

Mike cast the charm and allowed Kunaka to make her last preparations. While she did this he collected the stone cross that once hung at the neck of Agenest. The charred remains a true insult to her.

"Ok, it is time." Kunaka announced.

"You know, you did surprise me. I expect most would have run, try to save themselves. " Mike said, offering some last minute conversation.

"To what end. You can fly faster than I can walk, and I know that you respect courage. If I had run, you wouldn't even consider any form of mercy or painlessness for my death." Kunaka explained.

Mike nodded. "Very true. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, keep me presentable please." She asked, her breathing hastening as death approached.

"Any decision on how?" Mike asked.

"Base of the skull. I'll die quickly that way." Kunaka said.

"I killed Festrela this way too. I'll be taking your blade, I hope you realize that." Mike informed her.

"Won't be much use to a dead woman will it? Tell me, is Trinadonna still alive?" Kunaka asked.

"For the time being. A plan is in place to draw her out." Mike said, pulling out a chair for the small Kitsune to sit.

"Good. I've done many unpleasant things in my life, but I consider working with that slut one of the worst." Kunaka said, moving her hair and handing Mike her blade. He drew it and took aim.

"Well, now it is just her and Mortha left." Mike said, jabbing the blade forward.

One inch. That was all it took to end the life of another of the former Demon Lord's Generals. Mike looked at the wakizashi Kunaka once owned. Its design was excellent, the decoration beautiful. And the keepsake cord would be mounted onto its sheath, ready to present to the former Lord when she returned. She would know that all the support she garnered in her life was gone, and only Mike remained.

When the Wight outside awoke she had no recollection of why she was outside. She entered her home and the sitting room stopped her. Faint lines formed some kind of large circle, a cracked section in the center broke a number of these lines. An area of charred stone had been scrubbed fairly well, but it was still visible. And one of her chairs had been moved. The night before returned to her and the Wight found herself stunned. He had done it. That human man had done it. She was home again, and the ones that stole this home from her were gone.

She was happy now. Even with the dark spot, the lines, and the damaged floor it was the fact that her home was hers once again. The only thing she regretted was that she had never gotten his name.

Miles away Mike was cremating Kunaka on a pyre made from the wood of an abandoned home. While she burned he examined the blade he took from her.

 _"I need a blade. This one will work for now."_ He shifted his attention back to the burning wood with the cloth wrapped body on top. He needed something, when seen by the Demon Lord, would show that he had moved beyond her. This blade would be just another piece of evidence of Mike's evolution. _"I need a blade. But not this one."_

 **Author's note**

 **So, shoutouts to the following viewers who gave their reviews on the story.**

 **AndrewAnimeTurbo2018 - You don't have to worry, her retribution will come.**

 **DragonsGifte – His mother will get what she deserves and more. And it will be a public execution for all of the Demon Lord's court to see.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. And then there was one.

It was time. The masquerade ball birthday party had arrived and Mike was ready. He had returned from the Deadlands about three weeks ago and found that the news of two more dead Generals was a welcomed, if gruesome, piece of news. The maps Mike had retrieved had also been very useful, especially since they told Mike the location of the next General's emergence. Since Mortha was the leader of the previous Lord's entire naval force it made sense for her to emerge in the ocean, but now that it was known information it was information that Mike could use. But for now, it was time for a party.

Mike had accompanied Mari to pick out what he would wear. All of it looked horrendous to him but he went with the most terrible outfit he could find. He figured that if Trinadonna did show up then she would be looking for a male dressed in dark colors with an intimidating mask. As such, he chose a gaudy gold and white combination. A white, puffy sleeved shirt, a primarily gold vest over it, and loose white pants formed the majority of Mike's costume. The tricorn hat, gloves, and boots were all composed of black leather, while the mask followed the theme of the costume and showcased a cheerful expression.

Mari thought he looked very good in it, Mike thought he looked like someone he would enjoy killing. But then again, Mari had invested a considerable amount of time in preparing Mike for this event. While Meridia was still very upset at how Mike had reacted to her, understandably so, Mari had resumed their lessons. And in only a week Mike had taken to the ballroom dancing, the only issue being the evident discomfort he still felt touching others. When the ball was hours away she was given a pair of gloves that Mike said were specially treated to resist the poison he was using.

Yes, the plan of the evening. Mari kept forgetting that Mike and her mother were focusing so hard on this event to draw out and kill another person. The weeks since Mike's return had been quite concerning. It seems that Mike had finished making his poison and had taken to inoculating himself to its effects. At several times in the last few weeks Mari would find Mike slumped on the floor, paralyzed from the toxin he was using. He was using a very potent compound that would, even in small doses, start to affect the victim's coordination and speech.

It was a touch unpleasant, but it was something that needed to be done to deprive the returning Lord of her power base. The time for the ball came quickly, and when Mari came to collect Mike she smiled brightly. He still had a somewhat unpleasant body language, but the excitement of the crowd and the flowing wine should mask that fairly well. And Mike had been right, the outfit didn't suit him at all. And that is what would be is greatest weapon tonight.

When the various guests began to arrive Angelique, ever the gracious host, greeted them all as they entered the ballroom. Tables laden with food and wine bowls were set to either side, smaller tables for guests to sit occupied the corners by the dozens, the massive space in the center was left to the party goers to dance and mingle. And mingle they did, groups of women and their escorts gossiping about whatever trivial things occurred in their empty little lives. Mike paid no attention to the sycophants who so eagerly flocked to any event Angelique threw, then he smelled it. a distinct mix of roses and tulips, a scent he recalled from the one thing in the world he hated most of all. He distanced himself from the source of the scent as quickly as he could, knowing that if he found it that there would be a murder. And not the murder that was supposed to happen.

Mari found him at a table, chowing down on a number of cheeses and drinking wine. He was clearly upset, but not enough to dissuade some of the amorous guests who realized that he was alone. A well-dressed Satyr was leaning in close, making advances and beginning to reach for him. Mari intercepted her, likely keeping her from giving away the game, and pulled Mike to the floor to dance.

"Why do I have the feeling that I just saved a life right now?" Mari asked, her half mask allowing her smile to be seen. She found the fact that this entity of death and destruction had made the talk of killing a normal thing.

"A life, maybe not. You definitely saved her fingers though." Mike replied, his feet matching her movements quite well.

"Any sign of your target?" Mari asked.

"Not yet, but I'll try and keep near your mother just in case." Mike answered, his gaze sweeping the crowd and watching for any indication of Trinadonna.

About two hours pass, many couples are retreating to the tables and a few others have disappeared into the garden. Mike could clearly hear the moans and grunts so he didn't need to guess hard at what those couples were doing. But the slight thinning of the crowd did have one key benefit, it revealed Trinadonna. She was dressed in a gown that went well with the gowns of those around her and had a half face mask perched on her face. Her bare shoulders and exposed neck made for perfect targets, but Mike had a suspicion about the pendant around her neck. It was well fashioned from gold, and looked like an angel and demon embracing one another around a purple gem. The problem was that for all her ability, she was still not the smartest Lilith. She had locked eyes on Angelique and rarely looked away, slowly but surely making her way over. Mike didn't need to be a genius to know that he needed to get over there.

Making a clear indication with his eyes he and Mari began to move towards Angelique, when he got close he broke away from Mari and invited Angelique to dance. This was the que, the sign to say 'I see her and need to get close'. Angelique smiled and took the offered hand, moving in sync with the Incubus. Angelique couldn't help but think that Mari had done well teaching him to dance, but the time with him came to a close when she and Mike got near a woman who had been eyeing her for several minutes now. When this woman tried to get to Angelique Mike intercepted her and moved away.

"Hello Trinadonna." Mike said, making the Lilith's mouth curl into a smirk.

"So you were here, didn't recognize you in that god awful mess." Trinadonna said, never noticing the fumes from Mike's bells.

"They are terrible aren't they, but they did their job and kept you from recognizing me." Mike said.

"But what about your job in killing me, I don't think you have anything for that." Trinadonna mocked, her excitement making her lightheaded.

"That will come in time, don't you worry. For now, let's enjoy the evening. It will be someone's last after all." Mike said, bringing his hand to touch Trinadonna's face. She felt the somewhat oily substance on the gloves and thought it was just leather oil.

The problem came when she tried to wipe it off. Her eyes widened when she realized she had lost the sensation in her arms. She tried to scream but the same numbness that had overtaken her arms had spread to both her voice and legs. She collapsed into Mike's arms, one hand finding her shoulder to continue passing on the poison. A number of nearby couples stopped and stared.

"Oh dear, my sweet you really should take it easy on the wine. She's a bit of a lightweight." Mike said.

Trinadonna was now regretting her choice in masks, the eyeholes did well in hiding her gaze but now they kept people from seeing the panic in them. Everyone though she had passed out from drinking, and not one of them questioned it. With a quick movement he picked her up and carried her away, Angelique watched with an unhappy frown. She knew that the Generals had to be eliminated, but this seemed so extreme and dishonorable. She recalled something Mike had said earlier that day.

 _"Honor has a time and a place. In duels most obviously, but in all conflicts there is a greater importance in surviving. And if you're playing by the rules when your opponent doesn't, then you've already lost. I would go as far as to say if you're fighting honorably and not cheating then you're doing it wrong." Mike said callously, smearing the poison onto his gloves._

 _"But wouldn't it be better to live and fight in such a way that others can brag about your deeds. Do you really want to be remembered as a scoundrel and a cheat?" Angelique asked._

 _"Well, you know what they say. History is written by the victors." Mike said with a smirk._

In one of the more isolated rooms, with thick walls and sound absorbing doors, Mike set Trinadonna down and removed his mask.

"On the positive side, you won't feel pain." Mike said, pulling Kunaka's blade out of the cushions where he had hidden it earlier that day.

Trinadonna looked at the blade in fear, knowing that she was about to die.

"Wait." She forced out, trying to bargain her way out.

She never got the chance, the blade sunk into her heart. She died in silence and obscurity, the glory she had anticipated in the return of her mother slipped away like the life blood from her chest wound. Mike took Trinadonna's mask of, taking the time to watch the light fade from her eyes. Now was the assurance, since Trinadonna had proven capable of surprising trickery. Off on the side of the room was a large glass tank with a smaller tank, inside both were a large mass of black beetles and little stands.

Mike then, quite casually, cut off Trinadonna's head. You see, when Mike wants to make sure a target is dead he goes the extra mile. Decapitation, feeding to flesh eating beetles, then incinerating the bones are all just one combination of utter destruction. He would cut the body into smaller, more manageable chunks and then feed them to the beetles. When they were done he would burn the bones for good measure. Though Mike would be lying if he said it was purely for the sake of making sure, he was interested in these beetles.

When looking over Trinadonna for an addition to the keepsake cord his eyes found her horns. She had been so proud of them, they were sleek and had interesting silvery streaks in them that drew the eyes when you noticed them. Mike reached over and snapped off the tip of one, when seen the previous Lord would recognize her daughter's horn immediately. Now for the cleanup. Mike removed the dress and placed it onto the blood-soaked rug, he would burn both of these later, and began to slice up the limbs. The wrists, elbows, and shoulders were separated and placed with care into the larger tank upon some of the little stands. The legs were given the same treatment, but when he reached the torso he noticed something about the necklace.

Upon closer examination the gem in between the two figures wasn't a gem at all. It was a small glass bead of violet liquid, probably poison. Mike smirked, finding great amusement in the fact that poison was something that Trinadonna was clever enough to employ. He placed the pendant with the dress, he would dispose of it as safely as possible, and resumed his task. The center of the tank had a number of sturdier stands for just this purpose, and they fit Trinadonna's remains like a morbid glove. For the sake of expediency Mike made an almond shaped cut in Trinadonna's belly, peeled back the tissue, then took a small spoon and scooped several small groups of beetles directly into the open body.

The head, now that Mike had no further use for it, was simply placed into the smaller tank. Once he was done he placed the lids back upon the tanks and moved them into position. Already the beetles were swarming the pieces of extremity and chowing down. He could have simply hidden the body and burned it in the morning, but Asha had desired to see these beetles in action on a humanoid corpse. She would come in a few hours to see this little project, but before that he would clean this room up.

He lit a fire in the fireplace and tossed the dress in, the fine, if blood stained, material catching fire quickly. While it burned he opened every window in the room and dropped his glamour. His wings gently beat so as to create a nice air circulation to waft away the smell of burning fabric. The rug was next, and like Trinadonna had been Mike cut it to pieces. It had been a thick rug so it absorbed the blood fairly well, so Mike rolled it up and sliced off segments of it. The smell of burning rug permeated the air but was quickly dissipated by the small circular air flow that Mike had created. The pattern continued for over an hour, a section would be tossed into the fire then Mike would take a position to flap his wings and force an exchange current between the hot air from the fire and the cool air from outside.

When Asha did arrive she found that the tanks were set upon a table, a rug was missing, and the dying embers of a fire were faintly crackling. Figuring it was better not to ask the Witch moved to the tanks, noting how the beetles inside were already creating pitted areas as they devoured the flesh. The head was swarmed but a small area of skull was beginning to be seen at the Lilith's widow's peak.

"How long until they pick her clean?" Asha asked.

"Shouldn't be more than a few days." Mike answered.

"Does the Demon Lord know about this?" Asha continued, quirking an eyebrow at Mike.

"No. She said that the less she knew the better. She knows that Trinadonna is dead, just not how, or where the body will go to be disposed." Mike said.

"Shame you have to burn the bones, it's almost impossible to get succubi corpses for autopsies." Asha said offhandedly.

"I thought your interest was in history and sociology." Mike pointed out.

"A scholar does not limit herself to any one discipline. I may focus on history, but I also have an interest in anatomy." Asha explained, leaning in to examine the exposed bones in Trinadonna's fingers.

"You mean besides the interest that most Witches have." Mike joked.

"Was that a dirty joke Mike? I never thought I'd see the day." Asha said with a smile.

"Guess I'm not the only bad influence here." Mike said, returning her smile.

It was a bit strange, but Mike found it calming. Here he was, telling a dirty joke next to a Witch while watching flesh eating beetles strip the meat from Trinadonna's bones.

"There you are, mother was wondering where you went." Mari's voice suddenly said.

The Lilith walked in and saw the tanks, realizing quite quickly what was in them. As testament to her growing desensitization she was only mildly revolted. A few months ago the idea of a body getting eaten by bugs would have induced vomiting from her. Now, she became a tad green but was otherwise nonplused.

"The party has quieted I take it." Mike speculated.

"Yep. Meridia found great enjoyment in her gifts. Some of them were a bit…risqué but she seemed pleased." Mari said, recalling the cheers whenever Meridia unwrapped one of the more revealing pieces she received.

"Not surprising. Asha, you can enjoy the show until dawn. When that sun rises, those bones burn." Mike said, stepping out of the room.

"Still such an interesting individual isn't he?" Asha asked.

"He does grow on you. So long as he doesn't kill you first." Mari replied, remembering her dance with him.

"Only one left, and apparently she's bringing an entire fleet with her." Asha pointed out.

"Are you worried?" Mari asked, pointedly looking anywhere but the tanks.

"I've seen that Incubus in action too many times to be worried now. He has a rather unnerving habit of accomplishing anything he sets out to do, regardless of what's in front of him." Asha answered, peering closer to watch the little scavengers work on the abdominal cavity.

"But you're concerned about what that would mean if he turns on us." Mari supplied, showing her own skill in reading others.

"No, and yes. He is largely reasonable in his demands, never asking for anything that he didn't have need for or that wouldn't aid in his efforts. But if someone in your mother's court antagonized him, he wouldn't be bothered with hurting them." Asha said, her eyes watching as a clump of tissue fell away with a small group of beetles upon it.

"Any clue about what he'll do after all of this? After he's defeated the Lord and ended her threat?" Mari asked.

"No. I think he knows this and is trying to think of something to do after all of this is done." Asha said, finally covering the tanks with a cloth.

Mari nodded, and retreated into her own thoughts. With monsters, from beastmen to demonic, the desire for pleasure and enjoyment is always there to lead you on. But with him, a being who doesn't feel in such a manner, it is much more unclear. It actually disturbed her, but the idea of living life where you had nothing to look forward to, nothing to actually motivate you, was actually fairly disturbing. As messed up as he could be at times, he could still improve.

And that's what mattered most.

 **Author's note**

 **The next chapter will focus more on Mike getting a new sword, discussing how they will combat Mortha when she and her fleet emerge, and Mike will start to fully prepare to fight the previous Lord.**

 **If you have any situations you would like to see Mike in send them in the reviews, if you have an idea for another story suggest it, and if you so choose check out the fanfictions on my other account ' Percy Jackson The Deadliest Demigod ' and ' Jaune Arc Rider of the Red Horse '.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. A New Blade

 **Warning! This chapter is going to be a bit of a long one.**

So Mike, the generous soul he is, allowed for Asha to keep Trinadonna's skull. The rest of the body was destroyed but she was allowed to keep the skull. She did voice some discontent about the broken horn but she did eventually come to terms with it. But, Mike doesn't ever give something for nothing. Asha was surprised to hear about Mike's request for the location of a Cyclops blacksmith, considering that conceiving a child is typically their price, but she did know of one that would be able to help. She was an outcast, even among Cyclops, but her skill had brought her to the attention of Angelique. Her name was Calliope, a somewhat gentle name for a blacksmith monster but her femininity wasn't what Mike was after.

The problem was that Asha would have to set up a meeting between Mike and Calliope, and this posed the risk of exposing Mike's true nature to another. But if Mike was to have an actual weapon again then he needed a master smith. And Calliope was the only Cyclops who didn't care for sexual intimacy nor require it for the crafting of a weapon.

So, a meeting was established. Mike would meet Calliope in the mountains and the two would come to an understanding or Mike would have to find another means of obtaining a sword. Mike, striving for anonymity, avoided flying. Instead he would hike there, scaling the mountain's walls to meet with Calliope. He arrived a few minutes before she did, surprising her greatly. Upon greeting one another Mike and Calliope became aware of several things about each other. Mike didn't care about Calliope's eye, holding eye contact without fail, and Calliope was much more gruff and uncaring than most Cyclops.

With introductions out of the way Calliope led Mike to her workshop. It was a fairly typical smithy, a smelting chamber, a fire pit next to an anvil, a quenching trough, and a collection of hammers, tongs, and prods for working the metal. Calliope took a seat on a stool and began to ask the questions needed.

"Alright. So what do you need this sword of yours to do?" She asked, taking a swig from a nearby flask.

"Channel magic for one." Mike said, pausing when he saw the look crossing Calliope's face.

"Hmm, high quality from the get go. Well, making a sword able to do that would be easy. If I had the steel for it." Calliope said, taking another drink.

"So it's a particular steel that you would need?" Mike asked.

"Yep, regular steel won't cut it for this job. I need a steel that can only form under specific conditions." Calliope told Mike, leaning forward. "I know of a few places where you can find it. None of them are safe mind you, but they can be found."

"Tell me." Mike said simply.

"This steel only forms when a Dragon, and I mean a real Dragon not a Wyvern or Wyrm, breaths intense fire on high quality iron sand from Zipangu" Calliope explained. "Or, if that already happened and the metal was shaped into a blade, you can retrieve that weapon and I can reshape it into your sword."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to recommend both?" Mike asked, getting a smirk in return.

"Because I know where an existing sword is, as well as where you can find both the sand and a Dragon." Calliope said, leaning back.

"Where's this sword?" Mike asked, knowing that would be the easiest way to go about this.

"In a tomb far into the desert. The problem there is all of the security guarding this weapon." Calliope said, shifting into a more serious mode.

"I'm guessing the normal desert fare? Lamias, Sphinx, Mummies, and an Anubis or two?" Mike asked.

"And the Pharaoh in the tomb itself. I heard an Apophis might be lurking about there so you should watch out for her." Calliope said.

"Great. Any advice?" Mike asked, preparing to leave.

"Bring water." Calliope said simply.

Mike simply shook his head and wondered if he was like that to others. If so, then he was an amazingly amusing person.

Night had fallen during the talk so Mike, figuring that it would be fine to fly, took wing and headed for the desert. Fortunately the flight was able to be completed a few hours before dawn, Mike landing on a rocky outcropping overlooking the temporarily cool ocean of sand stretching out before him. A small pond and some sapling trees were all that was left of the more fertile lands Mike was leaving. Knowing that traveling during the day would be more difficult Mike opted to sleep during the hottest part of the day and travel at night, the cold was easier to deal with than the heat. The outcropping would serve well, it had a crevice that Mike could slide into and use to rest. Doing so Mike found that while it held him at a nearly vertical position it supported him in a way that was comfortable, and so sleep came fairly easy. As usual, it was the images and memories during sleep that bothered him.

He jolted awake at dusk, the sun casting hues of bloody red across the sky, and set about gathering a few flasks of water and some branches for a fire in the night. By the time he set off into the sands the last light of day was falling. The problem was that within thirty minutes of walking Mike became aware of a pursuer. He had to acknowledge the silence this creature moved with, but it still made enough sound for him to identify it. It wasn't a singular, continuous sound, but one with an irregular pattern. While the desert didn't have true Arachne they did have a bug type monster all the same. The Girtabilu, a human upper body attached to a scorpion body. Mike stopped, pulling a flask to take a drink, and allowed the scorpion monster to approach. The Demon Lord had her methods of both improving her weapon's survivability and satisfying her sadism all at the same time.

As for the Girtabilu, she paused when Mike did, only to continue towards him when he started drinking. Her tail, curled over her back, twitched in anticipation his back was to her. He moved again, placing the flask back at his hip, and made to continue on. She decided that he wouldn't get the chance. Her tail shot out, its tip sinking into Mike's side and unloading a payload of venom. The Girtabilu smirked, expecting Mike to fall into a paralyzed heap.

She did not expect him to turn and fix her with a flat stare. You see, the past Demon Lord had spent considerable time injecting Mike with all manners of venoms, poisons, and other harmful substances. While she did derive satisfaction from his resulting suffering she ultimately had the intent of inoculating him to as many toxins as she could think of, much like he did to himself in preparation for Trinadonna's death.

"I'm in a very good mood right now, and that is the only reason why I haven't broken every one of you limbs and started peeling off your carapace piece by piece." Mike said in a very calm andthreatening tone. The Girtabilu started shaking, easily imagining him doing this. "Get…Out…Of…My…Sight." Mike snarled out.

The Girtabilu fled back to her lair, her legs pumping as hard as they could to retreat from this thing. When she was out of sight Mike slumped to one knee, and began to channel magic to the area surrounding the wound. He began to expel the poison from him, allowing a small dose to remain so as to keep his resistance up. When he rose he continued off, a structure in the distance catching his attention. He began to make his way to it, his stride devouring the ground despite the shifting nature of the sand underfoot.

Dawn began to approach when Mike reached it. A large temple of sorts, the ancient stone of its pillars having suffered greatly at the hands of both time and the sands. A movement caught Mike's eye, causing him to snap his head in its direction. He spotted a Sphinx stretching as his approach roused her from her slumber, though Mike wondered how much she slept in an average day anyway. Her eyes found him and lit up immediately. Mike knew what was coming, Sphinxes loved riddles and they were tasked with protecting tombs and temples through the use of their wit and words.

"Well, this is a surprise. Not many people find their way here anymore." The Sphinx said as she rolled about in what she probably though was an arousing fashion. She noticed how Mike wasn't fazed by this and paused.

"Maybe that's because there's nothing here to draw them. You are in the middle of a desert after all." Mike responded.

"Ah, but it still brought you here didn't it? Now then, I have a duty to fulfill. Ten riddles, and I'll let you pass." The Sphinx said.

"Fine." Mike said, surprising the Sphinx. She had expected protest, not easy acceptance.

"…Ok. First one…" She said, deciding to give him an easy one. "There stands a building. A blind man enters only to emerge seeing?"

Mike sat down and pondered. All riddles were based on a twist in logic that allowed for their answer to be obscured. Blind, unseeing, and seeing. Not a healer, that's too obvious. All riddles followed the twist, it was fact. Fact.

 _"Information…Learning"_ Mike's thoughts whirled as he came to the answer. "A School."

The Sphinx smiled, that was correct. But the next ones would be much harder to answer.

 **(If you know the book these next nine are from you're awesome. Answer if you know the book.)**

"What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up it goes and yet never grows?" The Sphinx asked.

Mike thought about it. _"Roots that nobody sees. Taller than trees. Never grows. A tower, no not all towers have tunnels or cellars. Up, up, means it is very tall. Never grows, means it is eternal or damn near it. What structure is large, eternal, and has roots"_. Mike's thoughts turned towards the one thing that seemed to fit.

"A Mountain." He answered.

She was starting to get put out, he was pretty good so far.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still." She said.

 _"Thirty white horses, oddly specific. Champ and stamp, why those words? A word that sounds similar to one? Champ…chomp? Thirty white horses…red hill."_ Mike smirked. "Teeth."

"Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters." She reeled off.

 _"Voiceless, wingless, toothless, mouthless. Whatever it is it is non-physical. Are there any proverbs featuring these words? The best I can think of is biting…wind."_ Mike actually chuckled at this. "Wind, very clever."

"An eye in a blue face saw an eye in a green face. 'That eye is like to this eye' said the first eye, but in a low place not a high place." The Sphinx was clearly getting agitated now.

 _"Blue face green face, sky and earth. Eye in a blue face, the sun. Eye in a green face, a yellow flower. A daisy. In a low place, not a high place."_ Mike fixed her with a cheeky grin. "The sun on daisies."

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt. Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes out first and follows after. Ends life kills laughter." The Sphinx was now really pulling her big riddles.

 _"It exists but cannot be interacted with physically. Empty holes…"_ Mike's mind conjured an image of an empty hole in the ground. All that was visible was… "Darkness."

"A box without hinges, key, or lid. Yet golden treasure inside is hid." The Sphinx snarled out, realizing that he was nearing victory.

 _"A box, a container. No way to open, meaning natural. Yet golden treasure. Yellow things of value. Money, gems…"_ Mike's stomach growled, making him think of food. _"Food…food…golden treasure…yoke"_ Mike was only able to thank his stomach for the answer. "An egg."

"No-legs lay on one-leg, two legs sat near on three legs, four legs got some." The Sphinx asked, bringing one of her hardest out to play.

 _"What has no legs and lays on something with one leg? No idea. Two legs on three legs, people have to legs. Stools have three. A table can have one leg as a support, what with no legs would be on a table? A fish. Four legs got some. Some of the food? A cat, a cat gets the bones."_ Mike fixed the Sphinx with a glare, she smirked for a moment. Then he wiped if off of her face. "A fish on a table, a man on a stool, a cat getting the fish's bones. Tricky, and a tad unfair."

The Sphinx was down to her last chance, if he got this one he wins. "This thing all things devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron and bites steel, grinds hard Stones to meal. Slays kings, ruins towns, and beats high mountains down."

 _"Well, she eliminated all forms of animal or monster. The key seems to be the last line. What can beat a mountain down? A mountain is like this temple, the only thing that's going to bring it down is…"_ Mike actually laughed at this one. "Time, oh very clever."

The Sphinx was devastated. No one had ever been able to answer all ten correctly. She was bound by ancient law to let him pass, but she wasn't happy about it. striding into the ancient halls was a bit of a sobering experience for Mike, technically he was over five hundred years old but the stasis he spent most of that in had slowed his body's aging to a complete standstill. But here, surrounded by stone that had stood since long before his ancestors and would still stand long after he was gone, really put time in perspective for him.

As he observed the surroundings the Sphinx observed him, noting the awe he showed when looking around. To her it was nothing to be wowed by, but to him it was a remarkable experience. She knew that even if he was able to answer her riddles he was still here for one thing obviously. No one would simply come here for the view.

No sooner did she think this did Mike walk off towards one of the walls. His hand coming up to touch the faded imagery etched into the stone millennia ago. The Sphinx was trying to lead him deeper into the temple, where he would meet with Mummies and the Anubis and hopefully be captured, but she could do nothing save watch him as he examined the walls. She noted how he did have a sense of awe, but also a kind of weariness. As if he had also lived too long and was feeling the effects of such.

"Shall we continue?" She asked, pulling his attention back to the task at hand.

"Yes. Forgive me it…it's just strange to be standing here." Mike said, confusing the Sphinx.

She led him deeper, eventually slowing her pace to be behind him. When she led him deep enough to the treasure room she smirked. She would get her revenge on him for answering her riddles correctly, once the Mummies and Sphinx were done with him. And she had no problem with waiting. What baffled her was when she drew close enough to see his expression, expecting greedy leering at the chests of gold around him, she instead saw a scanning gaze sweeping the room. He wasn't looking at the gold at all, but he was looking for something in particular among the riches.

"Isis! What are you doing? Who is this man? You're supposed to be preventing humans from entering." An angry voice said, drawing the Sphinx's gaze.

"Sorry Hatesh." Isis said, her feline paws raising in a placating gesture. The Anubis, now identified as Hatesh, was far from calmed. "But he answered all of my riddles. I had to let him in."

"All of them! You mean to tell me that in asking ten riddles you couldn't keep a human from answering them correctly. I find that very difficult to believe." Hatesh said, ears twitching in agitation.

"What can I say? He's good at riddles." Isis said casually.

"I don't care. Get him out of…where are you going?" Hatesh demanded, Mike having brushed past her towards the sarcophagus in the center of the room.

When Mike didn't answer she was prompted to get in front of him and try to stop him with a paw to his chest. He responded by grabbing her arm and shoving her aside, sending her sprawling. She rose in a fury, and cast the curse of the mummy at him. She would teach him respect when he begged her for release. This mental image of Mike on his knees before her shattered when her curse impacted Mike and only caused him to pause in his stride.

He whipped around and charged at her. Hatesh, stunned, couldn't react fast enough and was sent flying from a fist to her stomach. She slammed against a wall and slumped down, her lungs refusing to fill for a moment. With a wave of her hand she called a legion of Mummies to attack, hoping to outnumber him. Mike spotted at least six approaching, and formulated a method of attack. The first two attempted to bind his arms with their wrappings, using themselves as restraints. Another pair attempted to grab his front and back to further immobilize him but found their prey more resistant than they anticipated.

Mike shot his right foot forward, folding one Mummy in half around his kick, and then slung it backwards into the face of the one approaching from behind. The two holding his arms found themselves pulled towards Mike, his strength exceeding theirs, and each received a palm thrust to their chins. One Mummy winded and another three unconscious, the remaining three were understandably cautious now. Isis and Hatesh watched as Mike dismantled their Mummies, realizing that confronting him might not have been the best of ideas. As for the last three, one attempted to charge Mike again but was met by an equally charging disguised Incubus. Mike, using both his own momentum and the Mummy's, drove his fist into her stomach. She doubled over, a hacking sound emitted from her hidden mouth, and served as a part for Mike's next attack.

He jumped up and used the doubled over Mummy as a springboard to leap up, do a twisting backflip in midair, and slam his shin into the head of another Mummy. She was out before she hit the floor. Four unconscious and two injured, and one of them was back on her feet. Mike moved to intercept her, placing himself between the fifth Mummy, the first one he kicked while restrained, and caught her punch with his off hand. Her eyes, mostly hidden by her bandages, widened in surprise. She had put everything into that punch and it was stopped cold.

Mike looked to the Mummy he had used as a springboard, who was now on one knee, and brought his right foot up. With a quick movement he drove the heel into the back of the kneeling Mummy's head, sending her forehead into the floor, before whipping it up to kick the final Mummy's face. The fight had lasted all of one minute but it had resulted in Mike incapacitating six Mummies barehanded, a feat that had Isis and Hatesh now really worried about what he would do to them. Hatesh's magic had only annoyed him and neither of them was very skilled in unarmed combat.

Fortunately Mike had another goal. On the back wall hung a number of weapons, one of which had caught Mike's eye. It was clearly of a metal different than those around it, one that had resisted all of time's attempts to harm it. It was about three feet long and a few inches wide, its handle well suited for single handed combat and its guard boasted intricate engravings.

"What do you intend to do I wonder?" Another voice called out.

Mike turned to regard the newest addition to this situation. She was the Pharaoh, distinctly more humanoid than the Anubis and Sphinx. Both of whom were currently bowing, giving more credence to Mike's suspicion. He had to admit that she was very attractive, but he had dealt with that before.

"I was planning on taking this sword. Its metal is needed elsewhere." Mike said casually.

"You will do no such thing." The Pharaoh said, calling upon her powers to bend Mike to her will.

"Try and stop me." He responded, shocking those gathered.

The Pharaoh could only gape at this development. A man should not be able to resist the Voice of the Pharaoh, let alone do it so easily. But here one was, completely repelling her attempts to control him.

"You will obey me." She commanded, and even those not focused upon felt the power of the command.

Again, Mike dismissed it. His modifications allowed him to resist even this degree of influence, his willpower finishing up what those natural barriers couldn't stop. He turned, disregarding the Pharaoh entirely and grasped the weapon. It would be serviceable, but it wasn't...right. His eyes roamed the room, noting the well preserved stone and imagery. This tomb, and all within it, had stood the test of time for centuries. There was a history to this sword, even if it was a passive history. Just like with Kunaka's blade, this one would be able to be used but it wasn't for him. He would do a great many things for an advantage, but he was not going to destroy a piece of ancient history. He placed the sword back on the wall and began to leave, brushing past the Pharaoh as he went.

She looked at him in shock, struggling to understand how a human could resist her with so little effort. He never even seemed to notice her attempts to dominate his will. Isis and Hatesh were still feeling the effects of the Voice so were still unable to move. Hatesh didn't know what to think of him, he had a bizarre resistance to her magic and was able to resist the Voice of the Pharaoh. Hatesh began to suspect him of being a monster, but the only male monsters in existence were incubi. And no incubi to date had managed to do the things Mike had done.

Mike departed the temple unhindered, his efforts to get a new sword delayed. It was fun though, he did enjoy Isis's riddle game and getting the chance to rough up a few Mummies was worth the visit. It was still early afternoon so Mike decided to lounge in the shade of the temple for a time, his location fairly well hidden. When he awoke he was greeted with Isis fiddling with his belt buckle, her tongue at the corner of her mouth in concentration.

Isis was finding the buckle to be quite stubborn, somehow resisting her efforts to unclasp it. She stopped when she felt a sharp edge start pressing on her throat. When she looked up she saw Mike's expression being one of great annoyance. She attempted to dissipate some tension by smiling, which became a grimace as Mike pressed Kunaka's blade harder against her throat.

"Leave." That single word was enough to send Isis scrambling back, fleeing from the now irritated warrior.

His sleep sufficiently ruined Mike rose, finding that early evening had fallen and that the desert was much cooler now. Now knowing what direction to take Mike decided to make his way out of the desert, his next target in mind. He found a rough road that served as a better path than soft sands, but he had to contend with the occasional Lamia who attempted to attack him along the way. He only used the road for about an hour but it was enough to make his trek a bit easier.

Night came without incident, and morning followed soon after. Mike had returned to rolling plains and forests by the time the sun had fully risen, the ball of light much more pleasant when not paired with barren sands. Mike knew that the only way to get the steel he needed was to either find a source of it here, or visit Zipangu and obtain the iron sands needed. He could simply fly there, but he would have to wait until night fell. Until then, he could find something to occupy his time.

Such a distraction came in the form of a net being tossed over his head. He regarded the entrapment tool with casual interest, but found himself on his side as his feet were pulled from under him. He was dragged along the ground like a large sack of potatoes, the excited chattering of the women who had 'caught' him making their identity clear to him. Amazons, Succubi warrior women who routinely went on man hunts for husbands. Well, he had a bit of fun with the Mummies so the Amazons should provide a bit more entertainment.

When he was finally freed from the net, he found himself surrounded by huts and scantily clad warriors. The younger ones leered at him while the older ones sneered, off in the distance some males were sending looks of pity Mike's way. He was pulled roughly to his feet and finally caught sight of his captor. She was about his age, likely happy about proving herself, and began to try and pull his arm to parade him around.

She found herself pulled off of the ground and hurled into a tree. The gathered Amazons watched in shock as this new male examined his hand, finding a small bit of damage to one of them, while the males could only pity him further. They had seen what happened if a male resisted, and it was deemed far better to simply comply. An older, larger female strode forward to try and subdue him, and found some of her ribs broken when Mike ducked down, flanked her, and drove his elbow into her side.

She backed off, clutching her side as blood leaked from her mouth, but found Mike wasn't letting his prey loose so easily. He grabbed her left horn with his left hand, holding her head in place, and gave his hardest right hook. Her jaw dislocated, her horn broke off, and she flew away. The rest of the gathered Amazons quickly rallied, all attempting to subdue Mike. Thirty skilled warriors all ganging up on a single unarmed man, if the Amazons had another ten or fifteen then it would have been a fair fight.

Mike became an unstoppable one man hurricane of blows. Each Amazon Mike disabled became a projectile to be thrown into the nearest group, and when the numbers became thin enough Mike dedicated much more focus on disabling each individual. Twisted arms, broken legs, busted teeth and jaws became the norm in this large group. Before long there were more unconscious Amazons than conscious, and those that were conscious could do little more than moan and flop about in pain. Those males who bore witness to this could only gaze at Mike as he fought the tribe leader, taking his time to really torment her. Both of her eyes had swollen shut and she was missing a number of teeth, but Mike was smiling in enjoyment. He brought her close and told her.

"Thanks for the fight, it was a lot of fun. Though a word of wisdom, you should be careful who you try and capture. Especially if they can use magic…" Mike made his point by healing her eyes enough for her to see, then obliterating a small grove of trees with a flick of his wrist.

He casually tossed the leader aside and strode from the village, the males watching in awe and the conscious females glaring. He didn't care, five hundred years ago he would have killed them all in a gory show of violence. He would have made the surrounding areas run with rivers of blood and left only the most traumatized survivors to tell his tale. But for now, he would content himself with killing Generals and having fun.

But now, he still had to get to Zipangu. Night was fast approaching and he would be able to fly. The moment he was isolated and away from prying eyes he dropped his glamour, spread his wings, and took to the sky. He pushed high and hard, reaching an altitude that would allow him to be far beyond the eyes of those below. For the entire night he flew, occasionally finding a pocket of warmer air and simply riding it. Further and further east he flew, over the dark waters of the ocean far below, until he came to a landmass he had heard much about.

From up here it looked largely unremarkable, but he could see that, atop some of the higher peaks, small areas of light and life existed. Shrines dedicated to some deity or another, full of shrine maidens and monsters alike. Catching sight of a river Mike followed it, still high enough to be mistaken for a regular Succubus but low enough to see the waters below.

He became aware of an approaching being, and cursed under his breath. Flying up towards him was a Ryu, her serpentine body cutting through the skies as easily as it did water. She was too far to see him clearly, likely assuming he was either a Succubus or a Dragon, and Mike intended it to stay that way.

The Ryu in question was somewhat concerned, as she was with any new development. Their shrine didn't get many monsters flying overhead, and this one seemed particularly strange. She would have sworn it was a Succubus, but the overall profile and shape of the tail was too similar to a western Dragon. But when she began to ascend to investigate its speed increased dramatically, and she realized that it was now actively working to avoid her.

Giving chase, now convinced that whatever it was, be it Succubus, Dragon, or any other airborne monster, it was up to something. Her tail rippled furiously as she tore off after it, striving to catch up. But as fast as she was, it was just a little bit faster. Suddenly it dived, quickly using the trees to disrupt her line of sight. She attempted to follow, but it was nimble too. Weaving in and out of branches and around trunks, banking turns in way that genuinely impressed her, and finally it began to fly straight. She chased after it, now able to see the bone white wings and tail and confirming her suspicions of a Succubus. She was about thirty feet behind it and gaining, but before she could push for a final bout of speed it tucked its wings and braced itself.

The Ryu looked up, and immediately tried to stop. She had been so focused on the chase she had missed the large tree it was flying at. It crashed through the base and so began the tree's collapse, directly in the way it had been flying from. Which also meant directly on top of her if she didn't move out of the way.

She dove to the side, receiving only a small cut from one of the branches. After the shock wore off she began to search for the Succubus, but she knew she wouldn't find it. It was fast, agile, and had created a large distraction for her. And even if it was somewhat hurt, she knew that it was still able to move. You don't throw yourself at a tree like that unless you know you can take it. She took a final glance around, not able to find any sign of that intruder. As if it vanished after smashing the tree down. She rose up, making her way back to the shrine. Eyes roving about for any sign of its continued flight.

When she departed Mike, who had both cast a quick invisibility spell and stood against the trunk of a gnarled tree, dropped the invisibility. His forehead was bleeding and he was a bit dizzy, but he had escaped. For now he had to rest, and the tree, which was on a bit of a dirt ledge, had a space under it that would suffice for now.

A quick water conjuration cleaned the place out, some gentle heat made it livable, and some healing brought Mike back to full health. Leaning back, enjoying the feel of cool earth and the smell of nature, Mike drifted to sleep. Tomorrow he would visit the river and attempt to gather some iron sand, if things went well then he would be back at Calliope's smithy in the next few days.

Mike awoke to find the nose of a young Kitsune very close to him. At first he panicked, thinking he was under attack, but then quickly calmed. He remembered that he had already killed Kunaka, and that this one was just some random Kitsune youngling that had stumbled across him. Nearby an older Kitsune, a blond haired Inari, watched carefully.

"What are you doing out here? Are you lost?" The little one asked, staying close.

"No, just resting." Mike said, rising to his feet and departing.

"Not a good place to rest I think." The older one said with a chuckle, one dainty hand reaching to coyly cover her mouth.

Mike knew that he had been enchanted in the womb to understand all manners of speech, but the transition always made his ears buzz a little.

"I enjoy the night air." Mike said, walking away.

"Well, at least come with us for breakfast. I'm sure we can stand to feed one more person this morning." The Inari offered.

Mike considered, and nodded. It would be useful to get information while here, plus he was never one to turn down free food if it was offered. He started when the little Kitsune grabbed his hand and began to lead him through the woods, quickly coming to a small cottage not too far from the river.

When he was brought to the front door he removed his boots and shook off as much dirt as he could. The two Kitsune removed their footwear and entered. Mike was placed at a table while the Inari set about breakfast. Mike was soon joined by the child, and not long after saw a man enter the room. The man approached the Inari and kissed her on the cheek before taking a seat, where he was set upon by the child and quickly filled in on the details.

The Inari joined in on the conversation, and Mike quickly picked up on some important information. He learned that the Inari's name was Yumi, the man's was Daichi, and the child's was Hana. Before long he had a bowl of rice, some grilled fish, and a plate of vegetables before him. He grabbed his chopsticks, uttered quick thanks, and began to eat. The two adults casually conversed, while the child eyed Mike curiously. He continued to eat, enjoying the meal and listening in on useful information.

He learned that the crashing tree had awoken the couple last night, and that by the time they came to investigate the local shrine's Ryu was departing. Mike listened carefully for any other information about this shrine, but they had moved to another topic entirely. He gleaned nothing useful about it, nor about the iron sand that he came here for. When the meal was done he assisted with the cleanup and departed, asking about the nearest shrine and receiving directions. He thanked them for their hospitality and made his way along the river bank, making his way towards the shrine.

He got there within the hour, and was greeted by a number of white tailed Lamia. Shirohebi, a shrine maiden serpent women. They greeted him with courtesy but Mike could see the curiosity in their gazes. The shrine itself was very humble, but Mike wasn't concerned with that. He was here on a mission, and he would complete it. One of the Shirohebi approached.

"Greetings stranger, what brings you here today?" She asked very politely.

"I'm looking for something." Mike responded.

"Perhaps I can help then. May I ask what it is you seek?" She asked.

"Sand, a very special iron sand." Mike said simply, noticing her eyebrows rise higher.

"Interesting. I know of the sand you're referring to, it does accumulate here in great abundance. But why do you need it?" She inquired.

"That is none of your concern, I just need a few bags of it." Mike said.

"And why should I allow that?" A gentle but authoritative voice asked.

Mike looked and spotted the Ryu that chased him last night, peering at him with a piercing gaze.

"Priestess!" The Shirohebi exclaimed, bowing in respect. Mike disregarded this and answered.

"There is something I need made, and I need that metal to do it." Mike explained.

"A weapon I assume. Why should I let you create such an instrument?" The Ryu asked, drawing closer to make the height difference more obvious.

Mike could see that she was good at nonverbal indicators of power and authority, and that if he wanted to get this done he would have to reveal his hand a bit. He requested a talk in private with the Priestess, which she allowed, and explained some of the situation. He explained the return of the previous Lord, the Generals who had been stopped, and the need for a sword. He didn't reveal his Incubus nature, but he realized that she must have known about his role in the story. She was silent for a time, weighing the facts. Looking up at him, she nodded. He would be allowed the sand and passage back to the Demon Lord's estate.

For the next few hours Mike collected an abundance of the fine, black metal from the shallows of the river. He was watched carefully by a Shirohebi, who marveled at his method. Mike used a spell of magnetism to gather large handfuls of sand and deposit them into head sized pouch. When a pouch was filled it was set aside and another was started. At about twenty pouches he was satisfied, he would have plenty for Calliope's project. Placing the small pouches into a large sack he met with the Ryu, who showed him a pool in the shrine. She would use an ancient magic to deliver Mike to the Demon Lord's estate through this pool.

Mike, while never a fan of magical travel, still wadded into the pool without complaint. With a small chant the bottom of the pool dropped away and Mike found himself clutching the sack as the water darkened around him. When it brightened again he rose to the surface and was greeted with a sight most men would kill to see. Mari, having grown bored, had decided to go skinny dipping in the lake. She had just begun to enter the shallows when Mike surfaced, the water only coming to her knees.

Mari wasn't embarrassed, she had been caught in far raunchier situations, but she was surprised. Mike, opting to continue with his mission, gathered his metal dust and walked off. He made no comment about her nudity, but when he passed Mari did notice the increased redness of his face. But just as he didn't comment on her situation, she didn't comment on his. So strange, the odd mutual actions they did that she wouldn't have even considered a few months ago.

As for Mike, he began to make his way to Calliope's smithy. He wanted to get this over with and get his damn weapon. He managed to get to her within two hours, and simply dropped the sack at her feet. The Cyclops merely looked that the sack, then pointedly looked behind Mike. Mike turned to find a Dragon, wings, scales, and disdainful expression, watching the interaction.

"It will take a few days to make." Calliope said.

"I don't care, as long as it gets done. What will you make?" Mike said.

"I think I have an idea of a good sword for you. I've seen enough to think a broadsword would be best." Calliope said.

Mike nodded, he had preferred broadswords when he was younger. So much more offensively oriented, and if it channeled magic it would be a real devastator in his hands. He stepped out and simply layed down in the nearest shady spot he could find, going to sleep within minutes.

When he woke, at the hand of Mari hours later, it would be time for shit to go down.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. To Fall from Grace

It was time. The last General, Mortha, was beginning to emerge with her fleet. This emergence would take time, a pocket dimension of that size took a while to properly form and open. But already some of the faster ships were moving, right into Angelique's ships. She had arranged for a number of Dragons to be aboard her leading ships to 'greet' the General. The first twenty of the Ogre's vessels went up in flames quickly, but more just kept coming.

Massive Trireme ships, essentially battering rams with sails, quickly plowed through any ship not fast enough to dodge or counter. The Dragons tried to keep up with the flow of ships but there were too many. One Dragon, named Orsinia, was quickly becoming winded. She couldn't maintain such fire breathing forever, and the enemy was closing in. Then, a curious smell prickled at her nose. It wasn't the acrid smell of burning wood, it was one that had no place on a day with clear skies. Her eyes caught sight of a spark of purple far overhead, which then exploded and split. Fierce bolts of violet lightning rained down on the nearest ships, halving them instantly and sending their crews flying.

Orsinia saw a figure, a Lilith by the looks of it, swoop down and fly over a group of enemy ships. The figure was armored from head to toe in silvery plate that obscured any details save the horns, hair, wings, and tail. As it approached the enemy its wings emitted a massive sheet of cackling purple lightning that tore at the ships, ripping massive holes in them and igniting anything too close. Entire ranks of ships were torn apart, their crews firing arrows in an impotent attempt at resistance.

Mike was having fun, so far only a few of Angelique's ships had sunk but with no casualties. The same could not be said for Mortha's fleet. That lightning run alone had taken out at least forty ships, but they still emerged. Now there were even bigger ships, Galleons but the look of it. And these ones were big even by those standards. The Trireme crews that remained began to cheer when one Galleon, bigger and more ornate than the others, emerged from the ripple in space. This one had lightweight metal plating on its sides, and was equipped with some ballista on either side. Mike's eyes scanned the ship, looking for Mortha's ugly face and gaudy outfit. He swerved to avoid a spear sized bolt that was hurled at him, and swatted a second out of the air. But he made a mistake. In taking his eyes off of the ship to watch the bolt slam down into an enemy ship, he missed an entirely different projectile.

Something blasted into him, not a bolt or a rock but a projectile of pure energy. His muscles seized up and he began to fall. He couldn't change direction or move his wings, he was falling right towards one of the Galleons. He crashed right through it, tearing a hole from deck to hull and sinking into the water. He still couldn't move, and he was losing consciousness quickly. The last thing he saw was a grey skinned being grabbing him.

When he awoke he sputtered out a mouthful of water, the taste of salt very heavy on his tongue. He looked around and took note of his surroundings. He was in some kind of cave, a pool of water gently lapped against the stone surrounding it. Luminescent green algae allowed for more than ample light. The pool's surface broke to reveal a Mershark, a toothy grin splitting her face.

"I'm normally not interested in women, but for you I'll make an exception." She said.

"I am not a woman." Mike said, his statement and the masculine voice uttering it dispelling her notion.

"Then what are you? You don't look like any human I've ever seen." She asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm not human either. Are we far from the surface?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean you're not…" The Mershark began but was cut off.

"Are we far from the surface?" Mike asked again, clear threat in his tone. The purple glow he began to emit helped with the intimidation.

"No, only about a hundred meters or so." She answered.

For a Mershark that was a cakewalk, or swim, but for Mike it would pose only slight difficulty. He looked at the ceiling of the cave and began to gather energy between his horn tips, which coalesced into a condensed ball of destruction. He shot it up and took off after it, keeping close for when it broke through the rock. As expected when it met the stone it blasted right through and continued into the water above. Fortunately the blast created an open space in the water and freed him from the vacuum of water flooding the cave.

When he did reach the end of the open space he took a deep breath and broke through, fighting the shock of cold water as it enveloped him. His wings beat in a controlled rhythm, propelling him a few meters at a time. He started to see sunlight by the time his lungs began to demand air, and finally broke the surface when the suffocation started becoming unbearable. He kept low, letting only his face from the mouth up stay above water, and cast a life detection spell. Pieces of wrecked ships bobbed and were washed over by the gentle ebbs of the water, the battle had long been over.

No one was near so Mike began to swim near some floating ship piece and clambered on. He wasn't good at becoming airborne from being submerged, so he needed a platform to work with. With something to launch from he took to the skies quickly, ascending to a great height and away from prying eyes. He was still a bit injured so he would have to recover, but first he had to get back to the estate and find out what happened.

The flight took longer than he expected, his wing beats were strained for some reason. He saw the estate, the manor he needed to get to, and his room's window. He was in no condition to land and walk back to his quarters, so he went with a simpler option. Mari shrieked when the missing Incubus suddenly crashed through the window, rolling on the floor for a time before coming to a complete stop. When he didn't rise Mari went to fetch Asha as quickly as she could, fortunately servants didn't come near this area out of dislike for Mike.

When Asha examined Mike, still comatose on the floor, she knew that he had to get to Sitha as soon as possible. Levitating him and shrouding him with a sheet the Witch took him to the physician's wing, Mari going and alerting the Arachne of their approach. Sitha was fully ready when Mike was brought to her and had the Incubus placed on a table. Mari started to get very concerned since Mike wasn't known for staying unconscious for long. She had learned how tough it was to put this bastard out of commission for any length of time.

Sitha began by examining the wings, which were jutting at odd angles. No bones were broken but the muscles has seized in a way that made them virtually unusable. The same was true for most of the other areas of Mike's body. Asha pointed out that reports stated Mike, who had been disguised, had been hit by some kind of green energy bolt that an Ogre had fired at him. She concluded that it was a potent paralyzing spell laced into being by runes on the ballista bolt. Mike would be pretty easy to kill if he was rendered immobile.

Sitha began to stretch out the wings, Asha going to fetch some potions to assist with dissipating any lingering paralyzing magic still in him. Mari could only watch, angry that she couldn't do more. Until Sitha recommended that the Lilith assist with loosening the muscles, starting with the tail.

Mari looked at the pale extremity with concern. Mike had made clear his disdain for any who touched his tail, or any part of him really, so it had remained a forbidden fruit for Mari. Always taunting but just out of reach. But now, she could touch it. And touch it Mari did.

It was a strange feeling, one that she couldn't have expected. She did anticipate it not feeling like hers, but not like this. Whereas hers was soft and pleasant to touch this was rough and strong. The locked muscles of the tail resisted her efforts to bend it, but they eventually yielded. She continued like this, ruminating over their differences. His harshness, violence, and strange sense of honor conflicted with one another yet formed a complete whole.

A groan from the table stopped Mari's hands. Sitha began to roll Mike over and inspect him for any other injuries that might be addressed before Asha returned. Finding nothing requiring her attention the Arachne and Lilith just waited, listening to the somewhat strained breathing. Asha arrived with a small box filled with various vials she set to work immediately. One potion was given to Mike as a drink, and the effects were easy to spot. His breathing eased and areas of his body started to relax, Mari was even able to see some small green sparks jump from his skin. The harmful magic was leaving him.

It took a few more potions before the paralyzing magic was completely gone, but when it was they covered him back up and let him rest. He could talk with Angelique tomorrow, but for now she could do with knowing he had returned.

The next morning saw Mike getting caught up to speed on the situation. Apparently Mortha was heading for a small abandoned island a few mile off of the coast, but no one knew what she could possibly want there. Asha speculated that the island was all that remained of a naval stronghold of the previous Lord, one of the islands that had eroded greatly over the centuries until only a few chunks of rock and some building remnants remained.

It would take time for Mortha to return to the mainland, at least a few days, but there was a bigger problem. The human kingdom had been made aware of the battle and was sailing out to investigate, adding a layer of complication to this situation. But it seemed as though the humans were more concerned with Mortha's forces rather than Angelique's, and that gave them some breathing room. Mike was still making a recovery, but he would be back in fighting shape by the time Mortha was close. But, about a day after Mike got back onto his feet two things happened.

The good news was that Calliope had finished not only Mike's new sword but also a suit of armor from the metal Mike had retrieved. When Mike took the sword and gave it a test swing he found that it almost danced in his grip, in addition to reacting wonderfully when he channeled magic through it. The armor was designed to store and use magical energy in whatever way the user desired, which made it excellent if there was a need to have a potent barrier shield. These new additions to Mike's person came at just the right time too.

Because the bad news was that Mortha's goal in regards to those islands became quite clear when the skies bled into a rich, dark purple. Angelique and Mike both sensed an energy that they were very familiar with, and one that Mike had been waiting on for some time.

The Demon Lord had returned.

 **Author's note**

 **It's finally happening. Mike is going to do battle with the Demon Lord, and finally get his revenge on her for all that she has done. Next chapter, we get to see Mike finish off the last General, have a power level pissing contest with a demonic energy goddess, and claim the reward that he has worked so hard towards. But before that chapter comes…**

 **SHOUT OUT TIME!**

 **To the following viewers, animecollecter and DragonsGifte, you were correct. Those were the riddles from The Hobbit novel. Riddles in the Dark was my favorite chapter from the book and I love how the Fellowship of the Ring film referenced the chapter.**

 **To ARSLOTHES, if there is one thing I enjoy when writing its subverting expectations. It was also a practicality thing. I think I've said this before but I have no idea how to write sexual or romantic scenes, but ones featuring violence and bloodshed I can write quite well.**

 **And to buttson117, I have addressed you review in a message but it does warrant public addressing. I do realize that the reasoning for Mike not taking the sword from the Pharaoh's tomb wasn't clear enough and have made an edit that I hope resolves this, I will also be addressing the matter later on in a conversation between Mike and Calliope about that very subject.**

 **With that done, I bid all my viewers a good day/night. If you like Star Wars and want to see some villains in a sitcom kind of setting, check out the other story of mine titled 'Star what the Fuck'.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Meet your Maker

Mortha was usually very proud and boastful, but in the presence of her Lord she quickly became very subservient. She knew that she would die in a heartbeat if she opposed her, but as she was she could command great authority and respect. She was a merciless leader of this fleet and earned a reputation for abducting the children of raided towns. Some were kept as slaves, others as toys, and some were simply killed for entertainment or eaten. But as cruel as Mortha could be, the Demon Lord outdid her in all ways. She once had one of her daughters skinned alive because she spared some villagers she had been ordered to kill. The Lord had once made an example of a pregnant lady of her court who questioned her actions by using a rat torture method. All ten Generals had to watch as a rat chewed its way through the unborn baby and then through the mother.

Mortha was one of the Generals who had enjoyed that particular spectacle, but that Incubus of hers had not. Not long after he began to show small instances of rebellion, until he got to a point where he could safely refuse the Lord's orders by virtue of him having greater power. But now the tables had turned. The Lord was back, and in her stasis she had amassed immense demonic power. Now she radiated so much power that her emergence had darkened the skies of the entire world. Mortha could only hope that Mike showed himself again. She had recognized his display of power when she emerged, and the very weapon designed to fight him had worked perfectly. He probably survived the fall into the ocean and had recovered by now, but if he showed up again she would just shoot him again and finish him while he was down.

As for the time being however, she was transporting her Lord back to her awaiting kingdom. Her Lord would drive all resistance back into the dirt where it belonged and rule for all of time. Mortha could already see it, her and the other Generals kneeling before their Lord and being rewarded for their loyalty. Mortha would happily take to destroying any coastal city that stood against the true Demon Lord, taking whatever she pleased and shedding blood in her master's name. It had been all she had thought about for the days it had taken for her to return to the mainland with her valuable passenger.

So clearly was this image in her head that she almost missed the sight of the fleet sailing to greet her. Human by the look of it, and followers of the faith to boot. This would be a fun little skirmish to whet her appetite for blood until a real challenge arrived. She had her crews prepare their ballista and take aim, but when the bolts were hurled at the ships they did something that Mortha did not expect.

They shattered before they got anywhere near the ships.

Mortha peered closely, and saw the exact reason why her attacks had been so easily repelled because of a barrier that surrounded each ship. Mortha knew that any barrier can be broken if it was hammered upon enough, but if the barrier received fresh energy then it could repair the damage and let the protected ship continue on.

Almost immediately after Mortha considered this one of her ships was blasted by a bolt of light, followed by another, and a third, and a fourth. The Ogre's eyes located the source of these bolts and spied a Valkyrie wielding a lance that fired off these bolts. The angelic warrior boldly descended to land before Mortha and glared at the General. The scowl of the Valkyrie's face opposed the smirk on Mortha's.

"Well now. I must admit that I'm impressed. I didn't think that the church would rally so quickly." Mortha said, leaning casually against some railing on her ship.

"I would have thought that the Demon Lord would know better than to invade. I was under the impression that she understood the peace." The Valkyrie said, chin raised and lance gripped tightly.

"Your Demon Lord. I serve one much older and more powerful. The one of this time never did understand the beauty of destruction. Such a shame." Mortha said with a shrug.

"You do not serve Demon Lord Angelique? Then who? Why are you doing this?" The Valkyrie asked, unhappy that her initial assumption was wrong.

"You won't live long enough for that information to be of any use." Mortha shifted into a more hostile state and approached the Valkyrie with her sword drawn.

But before they could they both stopped, feeling the presence of a more powerful being quickly approaching. A speck on the horizon appeared, and quickly grew into a winged being that approached with astonishing speeds. The Valkyrie thought that it was a Succubus coming to join the fight, but when the figure did land she was deeply confused. Its face was masculine and its body was clearly male, but it had the horns, hair, wings, and tail of a Lilith. That was impossible. A male monster.

 **(Hellsing Ultimate Abridged time)**

"Well well, I'm gone for a few days and the church is crusading while the monsters are invading. Mortha, it's been only a few days but it's felt like years. And you…I have no idea who you are. Mortha what's his bird girl's name?" Mike said.

"Tsk." The Valkyrie huffed in annoyance.

"Uh oh. Better watch out for 'tsk' Mortha." Mike joked, almost drawing a laugh from Mortha.

"Mortha." A soft voice said from behind the Ogre, causing everyone to whip around to view the speaker.

There, dressed in a fine silken gown, was the Demon Lord. She had an incredibly haughty air to her, carrying none of the playful sexuality of modern Liliths, and looked at Mortha and the Valkyrie like bugs beneath her heal. But when her gaze found Mike it chilled into an expression of utter disappointment.

"Mike, how far you have fallen." She said, shaking her head.

"I had fallen once, but now I have risen farther than I thought possible." Mike replied.

"Your rise will mean nothing when my Generals return to my side. You are powerful, but you were always too soft to be a true threat to me." The Demon Lord said, her 'holier than thou' attitude starting to annoy him.

"Oh, you mean these Generals." Mike said, pulling Kunaka's blade with the keepsake cord attached.

This got a reaction from the Lord. Her eyes following each item as Mike thumbed through them as one would a ring of keys.

"Beletha." The whip segment. "Parthura." The dagger guard. "Uerasis." The section of trident tip. "Lyra and Cassandra." The rings. "Festrela." The fragment of crystal. "Agenest." The stone rosary cross. "Kunaka." The blade itself. "And Trinadonna." The horn. The last one caused the Lord's face to twist in fury. "Oh yes." Faster than she could react Mortha had four clawed fingertips driven into her throat. As she fell backwards Mike snagged her necklace and pulled it from her neck. "Mortha." Mike tossed the blade with the attached keepsakes and the newly acquired necklace at the Demon Lord's feet. "Your support is gone, your forces aren't strong enough to fight both the kingdoms of man and the current Demon Lord. So I give you this one chance." Mike said, walking closer to the one who had orchestrated his creation. "Surrender."

The Demon Lord said nothing for a moment, before simply swinging her clawed hand at him in a furious attempt to claw out his throat.

"I'll take that as a no. So be it." Mike said, bringing his hands together. They were both palm up, the back of his right resting in the palm of his left, and held at mid-stomach.

Back at Angelique's estate Asha had scryed the situation. The Witch recognized the Valkyrie as Claudia, one of the fiercer opponents to Angelique. Though the Valkyrie hated demon-kind with a passion, she did respect the fragile peace between monsters and man. When symbols began to glow on Mike's body Asha's eyes widened, recognizing the symbols and what they did.

"Asha, what is it?" Angelique asked, not understanding the significance of the markings.

"Those are binding seals. Power limiters, and extensive ones at that." Asha explained, running through some quick predictions in her head.

"So he's been limiting himself. I don't see what is so significant about this." Angelique said.

"Those limiters are layered. When you layer the limiters they keep their function regardless of how much energy they meet." Asha said, but then noticed that Angelique still didn't understand. "Ok, if you have a limiter that restrains half of your power and then layer it with another halving limiter it leaves you with about a fourth of your full power."

Angelique's eyes widened before shifting back to the mirror being used to scry. "How many does he have on him?"

"I count at least ten limiters, all of them look like halving limiters at least." Asha said, watching the runes of the markings begin to dissipate.

Back on the ship the Demon Lord had realized what the markings were as well, and knew that she was going to be in for a fight. Then, he spoke.

"When Hope is gone, undo this lock, and send me forth, on a bloodstained walk." He said, head lolled back. The glowing purple marking finally finished dissolving.

Every monster, demon, and magically sensitive being in the world, in heaven, in hell, in the fairy realm, the cat realm, and even pandemonium all stopped when the sheer demonic energy exploded outward. You see, the limiters functioned like dams. They held back any energy or power that they didn't allow through, and with enough layered upon each other it could result in the bound individual having access to a mere trickle of their full power.

But that restrained energy didn't just disappear. It built and grew, expanding the size of the bound individual's reserves and causing a kind of resistance training growth. The body, in response to the limited energy strengthens itself to compensate. But when another limiter is added it has to compensate all over again, and again, and again for as many times as there are limiters added. It also meant that the stored energy would build until the limiters were released, causing a tidal wave of power to flood the individual's system. The initial release of the limiters supersaturated the user with power until they regained a form of stability, meaning that for the next couple of minutes Mike was a walking star of demonic power.

The Demon Lord was sent careening by the initial blast, her wings unfurling to stop her midair tumbling. She had only a moment before she had to execute a rushed evasion to avoid a shining mass of purple light that attempted to grab her. She expanded her own power out to try and knock Mike out of the air, but he wasn't even fazed by the impact and kept coming. She charged a beam to try and shoot at Mike but he got to her too fast. Her attempt to shoot at him was interrupted when he grabbed her face and flew straight down.

He proceeded to use her as a battering ram with which to smash apart dozens of enemy ships. She kept trying to remove his hand from her face but couldn't pry the fingers open. Suddenly he began to ascend again, gaining height at a rapid speed. When he began to dive again the Demon Lord realized what he intended and revised her efforts, opting to try and punch him until he released her. It didn't work, and she had her head slammed into the cliff side hard enough to embed her in the stone.

Mike perched himself on the stone as well, and began to rapidly pummel the overwhelmed Lilith. Each strike rang out like a thunderclap and splintered the stone around the Demon Lord's head. He flew back and quickly loosed a blast of concussive energy right into her, destroying a massive swath of the cliff and creating a little harbor of sorts where once was solid rock.

Mike's eyes scanned the area, not convinced that such a series of attacks had been enough to seriously hurt her. Sure enough she erupted from the mass of shattered cliff rock and flew up to meet Mike, who was beginning to stabilize. His glow had dulled greatly by now and his super charged state was nearing its end. The Demon Lord looked a bit worse for wear, her gown had been torn up and her skin showed a number of abrasions. But she wiped the corner of her mouth and turned a smile towards Mike.

"My turn." She said, before swinging one of her wings. The shockwave was enough to cut open the ocean and cause two massive waves that devastated what remained of her forces. Mike was caught off guard by this and thus got buffeted by gusts of razor sharp winds, nicking him with tiny lacerations that really didn't concern him. What did concern him was the force of the wind sending him right into the canyon of ocean that the swing had created. He slammed into the ocean floor and, just like the Demon Lord not long ago, was embedded into the stone. The difference was that Mike was several feet in the stone, though his accelerated healing fixed whatever damage was done to him quickly. Just not quickly enough for the returning water, which slammed into him from both sides like liquid landslides. The impact hurt, the salt in his cuts hurt worse, but this was ignored in favor of returning to the surface.

The Demon Lord had landed, deciding to make the fight a grounded one. Mike obliged, alighting upon the same area she did. She began to channel her magic into reshaping her clothing, resulting in a simple set of pants, shirt, and boots. She summoned her blade, a rapier-like sword with a blood-red blade, and took her stance. Mike brought out his new sword as well, a nondescript broadsword. The Demon Lord smirked, lunging forward to try and stab Mike. But he brought his sword up in a casual flick and, with a quick sidestep, deflected the lunge.

It was clear that the Demon Lord had retained a degree of skill with her blade, but Mike was engineered to be better than most warriors. Each minute spent fighting was a minute where the two of them upped the pace of combat. A deflection done by the Demon Lord was followed by an elbow strike to Mike's face. A blade lock was broken when Mike slid to the side and slammed his sword's pommel into the Demon Lord's face. Unarmed strikes and small bursts of magic were incorporated by each, and neither could gain an edge over the other.

Then, as Mike was performing a backhanded swing he showed the magic conduction properties of Dragon Steel. When the Demon Lord leaned back to avoid the strike Mike channeled fire through the metal, resulting in a three foot long tongue of flame emitting from the point. The Demon Lord hadn't expected the sword to be able to conduct magic and so was not able to properly defend herself. Her right arm was badly burned, resulting in a dropped rapier.

At this point the fight shifted in Mike's favor. Sensing an opportunity he closed the distance and began to attack in earnest. The Demon Lord did all she could to avoid and block with magic but she was being pushed back. Mike slipped in a small thrust and drove the point of his sword into and through the muscle of the Demon Lord's left shoulder, incapacitating her other arm. Continuing the blade movement up and around he brought it so that its edge bit into the muscle of her right thigh, dropping her to one knee.

The Demon Lord tried to scramble to her feet but found her back to a rock, the point of Mike's sword hovering at her throat. She gazed at him in shock and fear, a defeat that she had worked so hard to prevent had come to pass anyway. She may have retreated and hid when the situation soured, but she never actually lost a fight before, until now.

"You have lost, my lord." Mike said with a smirk.

"Who do you think you are child?" The Demon Lord snarled.

Mikes smirk widened. "A Real Fucking Incubus Bitch." He said, his sword moving to allow his fist to come about. The Demon Lord saw only darkness.

She awoke some time later in chains at Angelique's feet, her face sore and her horns throbbing for some reason. She glared up at the woman who had taken her throne from her.

"What do you want usurper?" She spat.

"I never wanted this." Angelique said. "I only wanted to avoid the bloodshed of your rule. But you decided to hide and bring such violence back."

"You won't kill me. You never had the guts to dirty your hands. You never tried to build something from the mud and make it last. You always sought to pursue trivial things. Your daughters, your husband, all worthless compared to the power of a ruler." The Demon Lord said, unable to break the chains binding her.

"You're right, I can't stand the thought of killing you." Angelique began. "I offered for Mike to do it, but he said he had a better idea. Am I finally going to be privy to this idea Mike?" Angelique asked. The Demon Lord turned, and took note of a large metal box next to Mike. She also realized that she was on some kind of ship in the middle of the ocean.

Mike was silent, before reaching out to draw a finger along the Demon Lord's horns. When he did this she became aware of textures that were not there naturally, and she realized roughly what had happened. He had carved something onto her horns, but what he had done was unknown to her.

"These markings were made with extensive care. The ones here…" Mike pointed to her right horn. "Are preservative runes. They will keep you as you are for as long as you have energy to supply them. These ones…" To her left this time. "Are very important. They will prevent you from dying by starvation, dehydration, and drowning so long as your energy is there to supply them. They both also have restraining aspects to them, so that you may never escape."

The Demon Lord took another look at the box, particularly the openings in the sides, and began to understand. But before she could speak she was thrown into the box, where Mike sealed it with a stream of intense flame. She was bounced around as Mike hoisted the box and threw it into the sea, where it began to sink immediately. Inside the Demon Lord was quickly submerged by the flowing water, the chains and bindings on her preventing her from acting. She held her breath for as long as she could, even as the water darkened until it was black. Not even the enhanced sight of a Succubus could see anything in the gloom.

When she couldn't hold anymore she allowed the air to escape her lungs and water to enter. She quickly understood what Mike had meant with the runes now. She couldn't drown, but she couldn't breathe either. As the enormity of this was realized she attempted to scream, the water filling her lungs, throat, and mouth.

"Care to explain Mike?" Angelique asked, peering over the edge of the ship. The bubbles had long since stopped rising and the ship was being directed back to shore.

"She will starve, drown, and live eternally thirsty in that box for as long as there is ocean around her. Her great power now serves as the means to perpetuate her punishment, for as long as the runes have a supply of energy they will remain on her until she is buried or, somehow, otherwise killed by other means." Mike answered, causing Angelique to shiver. The idea of living like that in darkness, for potentially centuries, made death a more merciful option.

When they returned to the estate Mike retired to his room, his foe was defeated and would suffer for a very long time at the bottom of the ocean. He knew what came next, and he was both excited and depressed by it. He supposed that the chase, the pursuit, of a goal was always more enjoyable than obtaining that goal.

The next day, Angelique summoned her court. She informed them of the last few weeks, and of the danger that had been averted. She presented Mike as the one who was responsible for stopping the return of the former Demon Lord, whose tyrannical reign was something that no one recalled fondly. When the court saw Mike they were quite confused. Succubi and Lilith regarded him with inquisitive looks, Vampires pondered how a human could have stopped something that an actual monster couldn't, and a number of Witches and Demons were leering at him quite obviously.

Mike ignored them all, his stone faced glare directed only to Angelique.

"And as agreed?" Mike asked.

"Yes. In return for your assistance in this situation you have requested a Lilith, to do with as you please without interference from any of the court or guard." Angelique said, getting a nod in response. She herself looked to a set of side doors, where a pair of Dullahan opened the doors to allow entry to a Lilith who had been with Angelique for the last few centuries. The Lilith, named Matilda, was of course beautiful and graceful, but confusion could be seen in her eyes. She was just one of many monsters here in the court, so why was she chosen?

Asha, who was present, noticed how Mike's jaw clenched.

"Hello sir, I am Lady Matilda. It is a pleasure to meet you." Matilda looked up and took note of Mike's face. She frowned slightly and leaned in. "Pardon me but have we met? You seem very familiar."

"I should hope that I do." Mike said, releasing his glamour and allowing his Incubus form to be seen. There were gasps, eyes widened and whispers started among those gathered. Matilda's eyes widened in realization, the fear as Mike spoke.

"Hello Mother."

 **Author's note**

 **Time for shout outs.**

 **To** **scottster777 aka THE REBORN, Thank you for the idea of using the title as a quote for Mike to use. That was a brilliant idea that I myself didn't even consider.**

 **Again, give a review with ideas, suggestions, requested quotes, and I will read them and mention you in the Author's notes. Any Star Wars fans, real fans not fans of those travesties being released lately, I would recommend the insane story I'm writing about a team of former bad guys messing with Palpatine. s/12947311/1/Star-What-the-Fuck**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Sweet, Sweet Revenge and Tying up Loose Ends.

There was a stunned silence following Mike's greeting. No one wanted to move or even breath, and even Matilda, the very woman Mike had been trying to get face to face with, didn't know what to say.

Unfortunately, when she tried to open her mouth she received a metal gauntlet to her teeth. Tumbling backwards she could do next to nothing to stem the fury Mike unleashed upon her. Mike wasn't letting her get off that easy, he quickly chased her and grabbed her upper arm. Holding her in place he loosed vicious punches to her face and stomach, very quickly resulting in Matilda vomiting blood.

Angelique watched in horror as this woman, who she barely knew, was pummeled bloody. She had heard enough of Mike's mother to have great distain for her but the fact that a child was so eagerly killing his own parent was disturbing to her. Mari was watching in shock, on one hand horrified at the brutality Mike was displaying but also satisfied now that the woman who had tormented him was being punished. Mira was absent at Mike's request, so as to spare her of the sight that the court was witnessing. Many ladies there had known Matilda, and had heard about her daughter who had gone off centuries prior and disappeared. But they had never heard Matilda speak about a second child. A few ladies thought that someone should help Matilda, but no one wanted to be caught up in this event.

Growing bored of simply beating his mother he grabbed her head and threw her clear across the throne room, causing her to slam into a wall hard enough to crack the stone. On the floor Matilda tried to gather her wits and escape, but the blood in her eyes prevented her from properly seeing her surroundings. But her vision quickly cleared enough for her to see her son approaching slowly, taking his time to draw out the terror. She attempted to rise and stumble away but didn't get more than a few feet before she was grabbed and spun around.

 **(Points if you recognize the upcoming line of dialogue. *Hint. ERB on Youtube*)**

"I could have killed you so many times since coming here. But I wanted to wait, to ensure that no one could oppose me in this, but most importantly. I wanted to enjoy watching you die, to see it with my own eyes." Mike said, his crimson eyes glowing with absolute glee.

Matilda gave no verbal response, simply opting to swat him away with her tail. He went sailing away, though a quick bit of wing work had him righted quite quickly. Matilda took this opportunity to try and fly away but was once again denied when Mike, out flying her with ease, slammed down on her and drove her into the ground. What he did next was considered a taboo cruelty to visit upon a Succubus or Lilith. He grabbed his mother's wings at their base, dislocated their connective joints, and tore them from her back. Matilda let loose an earsplitting scream of pain as she was relieved of her wings. The wings, tails, and horns of Succubi were extremely sensitive, so having one forcibly removed in such a fashion was agonizing.

But Mike was far from done. He took a knee next to her and grabbed the back of Matilda's head, hauling her up. Before slamming her face into his knee. Adjusting his grip he took one of her horns in each hand, raised her up one last time, and brought her face down into his knee one last time. The force of which snapped off Matilda's horns, which Mike, rearing up as his mother flopped backwards, drove into the junctures of her shoulders and neck. She began to gurgle as her lungs filled with blood, a condition only made worse when the sharp tip of Mike's tail pierced her from her back.

A quick flick sent her against a wall, where Mike placed a hand on either side of her head. His hands glowed for a brief moment as he probed his mother's mind. Matilda only had time to see the savage rage in her son's eyes before his thumbs took aim and dug into her eyes. Her howl of pain would have been terrifying were it not for the copious blood she was choking on.

"And now…" Mike said, his elbows flaring out in preparation for his final act. "I free myself of you." And he wrenched his arms outward, tearing his mother's head apart. He looked down at his hands, clutching large fragments of his mother's skull, and flicked his wrists in disgust. Angelique, her daughters in attendance, and the court were in shock at this. This man just killed his own mother, right in front of them. And he had taken his time to do so as painfully as possible.

Mike, cleaning himself off quickly, conjured a temporary projection of himself.

"Take care of that." He commanded, pointing to Matilda's corpse.

"What do you want done with it?" The projection asked, more for the sake of horrifying the court a little more as he already knew the answer.

"Feed it to the dogs for all I care." Mike said, walking away.

The guards did not try and stop him as he departed, having no doubt that he would kill them as well. Mike didn't know what happened with the court after he left, all he knew was that he didn't feel well. As he walked the world seemed to sway with greater force, until it felt like the entire building was swaying back and forth. He managed to make it to the bed before unconsciousness took him, his face finding the pillow not seconds before sleep overcame him. And for the first time in as long as he could remember, Mike's sleep was not haunted by nightmares or memories. For the first time, it was filled with pleasantness and dreams.

Mike awoke, and was immediately aware of the fact that it was morning. Considering that it was late morning when he killed his mother that meant that he had slept through the afternoon and night undisturbed. What's more, he was far from groggy or irritable. He was actually feeling quite refreshed and well rested.

He found Angelique and Mari at a breakfast table quite quickly, the two Lilith in deep conversation until Mike arrived. He could tell that something was bothering them but he couldn't fathom what.

"Good morning all, anything interesting happen while I was out?" Mike asked, his cheery tone causing both Angelique and Mari to jerk backwards in shock. They had never heard Mike speak in such a happy tone, and it did honestly perplex them for a moment.

"Mike. Are you…Alright?" Mari asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Actually I haven't felt this good in…ever." Mike answered with continued cheer.

"Mike, you killed your mother yesterday. In front of everyone in the court. Right now a large portion of the kingdom is talking about you. Some think you're a hero for stopping the Demon Lord but a large portion think that you're some kind of truly evil monster." Angelique said, having been hearing the chatter about Mike for several hours now. Opinions were very much divided on him, but there were those who were more interested than intimidated.

"I had been waiting for the chance to kill her from the first moment I saw her here. The only reason I worked with you for as long as I did was for practical reasons. I didn't need a war on multiple fronts and you had something that I wanted. Plus, she deserved to die." Mike said simply.

"Not everyone knows of who exactly she was, as far as they know you murdered a random woman for no reason. All that they see is a man who kills without reason." Angelique explained.

"There are those who heard me call her mother, the information will get around. People will be able to figure out that I chose to kill a specific target, not a random one." Mike said.

"That's true, but it also makes you look even worse. If you had killed a woman then you would be reviled, while killing a lady of the court earns you hate. But killing a lady of the court who was your mother, people will view you as an outright abomination." Mari said.

"That may not be the case Mari." Angelique said, drawing attention. "Mike does make a fair point, Matilda's crimes are coming to light. They're actually doing so quite quickly. Asha found that news of Mike's reveal had reached even distant monster settlements. But almost immediately after information started being leaked about Matilda's treatment of you, most of it sounding like firsthand accounts." Angelique told the two. Mari was confused but Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Firsthand? Really? That is interesting." Mike said.

"But who could have seen that kind of treatment and done nothing about it?" Mari asked, angered by this news.

"That is something that I intend to find out. But until then, what kind of response is this getting from the human kingdom?" Mike asked.

"By in large they don't care, but what is odd is that most of these accounts about Matilda originate from human controlled areas." Angelique said, once again being greeted by Mike's furrowed brow.

"Hmm. I'm going to go take care of something for a few days, where is this area?" Mike said, departing immediately. The two Lilith were confused as to why he was now so set on investigating.

Mike was airborne within an hour of getting the information he needed. He disregarded subtlety in favor of speed, and quickly found himself approaching a pristine white city. It was a city that was obviously well cared for, but Mike could tell that he was going to be unwelcomed here. He applied his glamour and entered the city undetected, the guards never noticing his arrival. He made his way to a local tavern and opted to linger, intent on catching whatever little tidbits of information he could.

He spent the better part of four hours there before growing bored and leaving, but as he entered the marketplace he sensed something. It was a gentle probing, something that only trained magic users would have been able to sense. It was subtle, but when it realized he had noticed it there was a clear reaction. It didn't take long for Mike to realize that it was a probe from the very person he was looking for, the only other person to have known the full extent of Matilda's cruelty towards him.

A series of images entered his mind, a list of directions that led to an underground home. Mike followed the images, his pace a fair bit more hastened. Out through the gate and towards a rather dilapidated tower Mike went, finding a trapdoor leading down.

Upon descending Mike realized that the structure was well restored, having clearly suffered from time and the elements but also having been repaired and made livable. Torches dotted the walls and a carpet made the trek a bit more comfortable. After a bit of a walk Mike came to a sitting room, where a fireplace crackled cheerfully, the walls were lined with book filled shelves, tables covered with trinkets and drinks, and two comfortable looking chairs sat angled towards the fire. One of them was occupied.

Mike dispelled his glamour and strode forward, eager to commence this reunion, and smiled as he took note of a face so similar yet so different from Matilda's. She was beautiful no doubt, with hair pale to a point of near luminescence and matched by her folded wings and curled tail. Her clothing was simple, a comfortable looking black sundress. Her eyes were fixed on the flames but shifted when Mike drew near, their corners crinkling as she gave a small smile.

"Hello brother." Michelle said simply.

"Sister. Nice accommodations, elegant despite the location." Mike complimented.

"It was the location that appealed to me, this isn't a place that humans come to on purpose." She responded.

"A fair point." Mike said, his own red eyes fixed on his sister's.

"But enough of that, I don't think you came all the way out here simply to discuss interior decorating. I heard about what happened to mother." Michelle said, becoming more serious.

"You disapprove?" Mike asked rhetorically, shifting as well.

"Far from it, that woman deserved to suffer. Let that bitch burn in hell." Michelle said, reaching for a glass of white wine.

"Such harsh words, she was our mother after all." Mike mock admonished.

"Are you really going to presume to lecture me about how I treat mother?" Michelle laughed out.

"No, I suppose I really don't have room to judge." Mike laughed with her. "But why the distain for her, you were her favorite for so long. What changed?"

"When you were revealed to be the empowered one, everyone shifted suddenly. You were no longer the unwanted addition you were the chosen one, and I hated you for so long because of it. Then when the Lord was deposed, mother jumped ship and sided with the usurper. I struggled for centuries through a lifetime of brainwashing, and came to a truth. It was unfair for you. I hated you because I was told to, because I was told that I was supposed to be better yet was repeatedly shown up by you." Michelle said, trying to keep tears from falling.

"Stop." Mike said simply, dropping to a knee beside her. "We were kids, we were young and dumb. We did what we did because we were told to and didn't know any better."

"You always did try to keep friendly with me, no matter how I tormented you." Michelle said, wiping her eyes.

"You have to be a very special kind of evil for me to hold a grudge." Mike said, rising and taking the opposite seat.

"So then, you've won. A war that most of the world didn't know was on the horizon was stopped promptly. The Lord is gone, Mother is dead, and any that would still fight are leaderless. What do you intend to do now?" Michelle asked, becoming stable again.

Mike smiled and stood up. "I have no idea." He chuckled.

"Really? You don't have a plan, a goal, something?" Michelle asked.

"Nope, and that's the beauty of it. That's where the fun is." Mike said, beginning to depart.

"Your name is spreading Mike. It won't be long before most of the world knows who you are." Michelle warned, sipping her drink again.

"Knows who I am? Sis, there is only one proper answer to when someone asks me who I am. When they ask who I am, I will say…" Mike turned his head and allowed his eyes to glow bright, brilliant red. "A Real Fucking Incubus."

 **Author's note**

 **Well, that's it. I may do the odd bit of universe crossover between my stories, kind of like 'The One' where there is more than one 'you' in the multiverse. I like the idea of there being a multiverse where 'Mike' exists in each world and meet just to combine their shared insanity to do good Deadpool style. Justice with copious bloodshed and violence. But for this story, I declare it as finished. Thank you for reading this story, please feel free to recommend any stories that you would like written. If you enjoyed this story you may enjoy 'Percy Jackson the Deadliest Demigod' or 'Jaune Arc Rider of the Red Horse', Both by Fanfiction author Gaming Glatorius.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I wasn't planning on doing this chapter, as I have listed this story as complete. But upon watching DBZ Abridged Episode 60 I have decided to write this chapter to serve as the proper send off of this character. Keep in mind that this is an extreme fast forward, and this character will be making cameo appearances in other works. This chapter covers the final moments of the Character's life, after his victory over his former master, after his dimension hopping, and after his small adventures in life.**

Chapter 21. Epicenter of an Epic Epilogue

He had been here for countless millennia. He had borne witness to the expansion of the empire he had helped save those countless years before. He had been present for the births of every royal family member for centuries, he had seen kingdoms rise, wage war, splinter, and new kingdoms rise in their places. His sister had taken to aiding Angelique's family, finding purpose and direction after reconciling with her brother. As the ages passed, he remained. As the world was gouged and exploited, he remained. And now as the sun reached its final moments, he would remain until the conclusion.

The royal family, benefiting from the power his sister brought to their side, had remained in power for millennia. The world had experienced the anticipated technological advancements one would expect from any sentient species. They had long merged science and magic, and as a result they had taken to the stars. Which brought the situation full circle back to Mike.

Thousands of years ago, when it became clear that the Earth was entering its twilight, a new world was created. The Monster kingdom would take to it and make it their home, the humans would have their own world to call theirs, and Mike would stay here. He had bid farewell to his sister, who understood his decision despite being saddened by it. She had departed with the rest of the monsters and animals of the world, leaving Mike to his solitude. And for thousands of years he had wandered the empty world, patiently waiting for the destruction that the star above would bring. He had explored the deserts, climbed the highest mountains, and even checked on his former master still imprisoned at the sea floor. If nothing else, she would die with him.

But now, the sun's light grew in intensity. It was expanding, readying itself to die. Mike was unbothered by the increased intensity, his powers had grown so much that such things didn't faze him anymore. But as the expanding wall of cosmic fire crossed the space between the center of the solar system and him, he found his voice uttering a song. As he sang, the memories flowed. Each line eliciting a new memory.

 **(Taken from DBZ Abridged episode 60 part 3)**

" _ **And now, the end is near"**_ He sang, watching the sky become dominated by a wall of star fire.

" _ **And so I face, the final Curtain"**_ The heat was starting to sizzle the area around him.

" _ **My friend, I'll say it clear"**_ He closed his eyes, the light was too bright now.

" _ **I'll state my case, of which I'm certain"**_ He began to recall his life until now.

" _ **I've lived, a life that's full"**_ Hugs he shared with Mari and Mira.

" _ **I've travelled each and every Highway"**_ Him beating up the Ogre so long ago.

" _ **But more, much more than this"**_ He opened his eyes, magic shielding them now.

" _ **I Did it My Way."**_

" _ **Regrets, I've had a few"**_ The thefts he committed after awakening.

" _ **But then again, too few to mention"**_ Him meeting Randall in Wellwood.

" _ **I did, what I had to do"**_ Those Generals he killed.

" _ **And saw it through, without exception"**_ Whenever he added a new keepsake.

" _ **I planned each charted course"**_ Flying over Mortha's ships.

" _ **Each careful step, along the byway"**_ Seeing the 'anti-Mike' ballista bolt.

" _ **And more, much more than this"**_ Being struck by said bolt.

" _ **I Did it My Way."**_ Him sinking into the ocean.

" _ **Yes there were times, I'm sure you knew"**_ When he faced off against his Lord.

" _ **When I bit off, more than I could chew"**_ When he held the mementos from the Generals

" _ **But through it all, when there was doubt"**_ Him beginning to undo his limiters.

" _ **I ate it up, and spit it out"**_ The power exploding off of him in that battle.

" _ **The record shows, I took the blows."**_ The return to the present, with the blinding wall of fire.

" _ **AND DID IT…!"**_ The expanding star began to engulf the world.

" _ **MYYYYYYYYY…WAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"**_ Were his final words as the dying sun obliterated him.


End file.
